I couldn't stand alone
by Dragon jo809
Summary: A LaraXSam pairing story Rated M just in case. The ones that wants to leave Yamatai will have to pay a great price for their freedom, Lara is willing to pay any prices to save Sam, but with so many oppositions the quest to save her love will be hard and to succeed even harder.
1. Chapter 1

**this Is my first Fanfic so try to be easy with me okay?(if you don't want to it's okay too) and English isn't my native language so forgive me if I butchered some things. So my story, I love LaraXSam pairing, when I bought the game I just fall in love with the two and I have read a lot of fanfic about them and this story is an idea that came out of all of my reading. I already have the story from start to finish in my head but I don't know how many chapter I will write. The story will take place about the end of the game and it will go beyond, the course of events will be different than in the game(some major things).****So there is Femslash here, don't like it don't read it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or any of the character or otherwise in the game Lara and Sam would have been together and kiss in the end.**

* * *

**_ I Couldn't Stand Alone_**

As I walk on the beach with Reyes toolbox and with the wreck of the Endurance sinking in the sea in my back with the last rays of the sun barely visible, I'm completely lost in my thought.

Yamatai, I can't believe we found it, but hell if I would have tough that all this would happen to us. I can't believe that they are dead, Grim ,Alex and... Roth I have failed them all Damn have I been so blind, Alex had a crush on me and I realize it when he was dying, all the time back on the ship he try unsuccessfully to flirt with me and I didn't notice, God if I had known, I would have let him know that my heart was already taken by someone else and he wouldn't have try to impress me and get kill by that way and with that, one of my last friend has died, but what do I have now, what's left in my life that is worth living.

I stop walking as my tough become too heavy and I put out of my pocket the photo of me and Sam when we graduate.

My heart finds immediate light as I look at her face, her beautiful face that seems so perfect to me.

She is my light in the darkness, I couldn't continue into this hell without her, she is all I have left. It's been a while since I had strong feelings for her but now that I saw all the people that matters for me die I understands now that I must confess my love for her before it's too late, it's seems not the place and surely not the moments at all to tell her but, what if she dies ,. No I'll save her and I have to tell her, even if she don't like me the same way as I, at least she will let me stay her best friend.

I put the picture of us back in my pocket and resume my way back to camp. Eager to see Sam again and rest a bit before going out to find a way out of this cursed island. The beach is covered with wrecks and some are many centuries old and I can't stop wandering about all the secrets I could find but, I need to keep going or all I will have left of my life will be regrets and dreams that will never happen.

As the light of our camp is on sight I could see Jonah waiting for me on his over watch, our camp on the beach offer little protection but we have a big wreck that cover a side, a lot of rocky cliffs that protect the way inland and a couple ruin building around to hide our presence.

''Little bird, I'm glad you made your way back safe and sound but, where is Alex?''

I look at him, my face full of grief.

''He didn't make it''My voice choke and my eyes are getting wet but I block the tears by closing my eyes firmly.

He seems silent for one moment cursing in his native language. ''May his soul rest in peace, we will remember him''

I open my tired eyes and look up at him.

''Anything have happen? is Sam okay?''

He smile at me, i think he knows that I have feelings for her, back on the endurance Sam and I were near always together and it's been hard to try to hide my feelings from her, God I must have look like a fool.

''Yes everything is fine and Sam is okay, last time I check she was worrying a lot about you Lara.''

''Thanks Jonah.''

As I enter our modest camp between two ruined building I drop the tool box to my feet and scan the place near the camp fire and I saw Sam running in my direction only at the last second , she jump in my arms and threw her arms around my neck.

''Sam...'' I muttered as all the pain from all my injuries ease off a bit, even all my dark feelings goes away, there's just Sam that can do this to me, she have such power over me it's hard to believe...

''Lara... I've been so scare that you wouldn't return.'' For you I'll escape hell to come back to you.

The feeling of her body is so comforting I feel so safe in her arms that I could almost forget where we are,she puts her arms away and I miss her heat already but I'm grateful that she doesn't have to feel my heartbeat going at a thousand mile per hour.

'' I'm so happy to see you safe I was so scared that something had happen to you but, where's Alex? '' I drop my face and look on the ground.

''I...'' failed him and left him behind, but all I can think about is what if it had been Sam instead, Badly wounded, dying and surrounded, what I would have done if she had ask me to leave. I know already the answer, I couldn't have, I would have prefer to die with her than leaving her and even if I would have left her, I wouldn't have survive the grief.

Sam must have seen all my sadness because she grabs my hands and lift my chin up, my eyes found her and as always all my force to speaks died on my lips when we are that close, She leaned down and kiss me on the cheek and then pull away, my cheeks goes instantly red.

''I'm sorry Lara I know he was a good friend to you...''Not good as you. She tighten her hold on my hands,

''I had to left him behind...'' Sam waits for my words as always, she is so patient with me I can't believe.

''Don't worry Sam, I promise you that I will never left you behind no matter what and I'll always come back...for you'' I try to reassured her but I think it is more me I try to reassure.

''He sacrificed himself to let me flee the ship with the tools'' So I could be back to you Sam...

''How sad, but at a least he gave you the tools.''Dr Whitman say out-loud from the campfire not even looking at us, I throw him my darkest look as he turn his head in our direction.

''At least, Doctor, he did something to help us and he did not betray us like you.''I turn to his direction and drop my hands from Sam.

''I did it to survive Lara just like you did but I didn't murder all these people beside, our little cameramen have sat all day waiting for your return.''

I place myself between him and Sam as I always act that way when she is attack or bugger by someone just like when we were at boarding school and university.

'' I dare you!''Sam now stands by my sides.

My blood boils with anger and I resist to urge to hit him,we barely made it out alive from the fortress because he led the Solari straight to us, if Sam hadn't made it out because of him I would have personally kill him in a painful way. Sam took my hands and when I turn my face to see the way she smiles at me just the way that make my heart melt and I calm down instantly.

She turn her gaze to the doctor'' You don't need to be that rude Whitman she just lost a friend''

''He was your friend too Sam'' My eyes are still on her beautiful face.

'' I will miss that guy...''Sam face now sadden .

Damn if I could have been faster he would be here. Alex I'm sorry.

''But he didn't die in vain he gave us the mean to leave.''I free one of my hands from Sam and grab the toolbox on the ground.

''Whatever...'' the doctor say while turning his gaze back to the fire.

''Let's give Reyes the box.''We start our slow walk in direction of the boat and I try to avoid to look in her direction or otherwise I feared that she could read my eyes and find everything I feel for her.

''Sweetie you are so sexy when you try to protect me.''She tighten her hold on my hand.

I turn my eyes to her, did she said that she finds me sexy, oh good lord, I can feel my cheeks and neck grow red at the compliment.

We arrive to the PT boat and we spot Reyes work on the engine, she lift her head as we approach and throw me a hard look, she still blame me for Roth's death and her gaze go straight to the tools.

''With theses tools the boat will be ready tomorrow at best.''But her eyes finds mine and I can see the concern in them''Wheres Alex?''It's my turn to my face to sadden

''He sacrificed himself in to allow me to escape.''I can see in her eyes that she would have prefer that it was me that didn't escape the wreck.

I put down the box on the edge of the boat and lead Sam away from her to a little ruined shack, we just stare at each other enjoying a moment just between us and with a little smile on my lips I can't stop to think how perfect she looks and my eyes wander on her perfect body,her curves her breasts, she smiles back.

I feel my cheek go red as I realized what I was looking at and she just look at me with her eyes that I could just be lost just to look into them. I feel an urge to run far away from her, I'm a monster she deserve better.

''Sam I need to go, the answers to leave this place is somewhere not far from here I will be quick.''My smile disappear at as her face seems now full of fear and concern, damn I'm not good with words.

''Lara please, you look exhausted just stay and rest with me for a few hours I don't want to be alone for the night and you deserved to rest a little.''

She looks at me the way she did at university when we didn't agree and as always it works in making me think twice. If I go and don't tell her my feelings for her I may never have a chance and beside she's right, I'm exhausted.

I sight ''You right, I'm really tired, a few hours of rest will helps.''

Her face light up at my words and she grab both of my hands and lead me into the abandoned shack. Inside there's really nothing, only a single bunk, thanks, at least I won't need to ask her to sleep beside me, I don't think I will be able to rest without her in my arms. I put down all my weapons near the entrance except for Roth pistol and we sit on the small bunk and she put me in a hug and hold me tight. And as always my heart starts to beat faster at the feel of her body so close to mine. Before all this I would surely ramble and look like a fool but now my mind is set, she needs to know.

Lara come on, you should just tell her about you feelings,she will not be mad at you and she even found you sexy you must have a chance. Sam pull away from me and sight.

''I'm glad you are with me, I couldn't stand being alone with Whitman any longer, I can't believe the fact that he helped Mathias to find us back in the temple .''

''If he tries to harm you I will make him pay dearly for it.''I can feel all my anger surface again. My rage went away as I feel one of her hands on my shoulder.

''You will find a way to help us all escape this Lara, I just know it.''She always have the words to ease my pain it's unbelievable.

''Can I ask you... if did Alex told you... his...felling for you before he died?'''I couldn't never hide something from her she always knows.

''How did you know?''.She smiles at me like when I ramble or being foolish, something that happen regularly when I try to express my feelings to her or anyone that is. '' Lara...'' she sigh'' Half the ship knew he had a crush on you he even ask me for help''.'' What?! I couldn't believe my ears, she try to tell me that everyone knew and Just I didn't, my eyes were wide open. Sam give a little laugh,God I like her laugh.

''But, I try to tell him that hum... men weren't your cup of tea but I think he didn't believe me.''Damn if he had knew that I sees him like a friend and nothing more he would be here. All my grief return and my gaze meets Sam's.

''I need to know something if you don't mind?'' I nod, I would tell her everything.

''Lara how did you survive all that, what is keeping you going through all this mess? I couldn't have done those things that's for sure.''My face harden.

''I have a purpose, the only one I have left, the one that's always been my most precious one.''

Sam give me her interrogative looks and I could feel my heart burst out of my chest but I can't stop the machine that I set in motion, I have to tell her.

'' Sam... when you were captured the first time I couldn't stop blaming myself and when you contacted me on the radio the first time I was ready to give up but your voice was a reminder that I had a purpose and that kept me going. When I found you in the cave and they were going to burn you I... had given up hope and when they haul me next to you, I asked that if they were any God or any thing decent in this world, please don't let her died...''

I could feel that I was close to tear but then I turn my eyes to her and I blink them away as I could see her comforting face.''You survive and that was enough to keep me going.''I stop to catch my breath, I feel my heart beats faster.

''After...Roth's death you were the only reason that I had and... I... it's been a while since I wanted to tell you but now that I know that life is too short... I can't hold back any longer.''

I took a deep breath and we lock eyes, I was close to have a heart attack but this time I wouldn't stop.

'' Sam... I...you've always mean a lot to me, the only one I could get along in boarding school and the only friend that really mattered for me and... I...''

I drop my eyes to the ground,

Fuck it.

''I'm in love with you Sam .''I look up to her eyes ''I love you with all my heart and even more.''

Sam eyes were wide open and she look in shock and I didn't know how to react.

My heartbeat accelerates even more.

'' Sam... I ...I... just tell me I have a chance or...or...just forget about it, it was stupid of me to think that you ...you...''

I was cut off by Sam lips on mine it took a few seconds to realize what's going on, but I soon understood. I close my eyes returning the kiss and moan unto the passion of our first kiss, all my pain and worries fade away and I couldn't stop the flow of joy, kissing Sam was a dream coming true and I could only just concentrate on Sam's lips on mine it was my first real kiss and nothing I ever know or ever heard could have prepare me to this, it was like kissing an angle I'm sure of it, she pull her arms around my neck and I fell on the bunk with Sam atop of me. I move my hands on her waist, the kiss broke too soon for the need of air that was starting to get urgent.

'' Lara... I've always... loved you more than a friend but, I just understood my real feelings for you a few months ago,You were always telling me I was like a sister to you so I thought that you weren't interested in me.''

'' But, you never seems to-''

She leaned down to kiss me again to silence me, I kiss her back eagerly and it became instantly passionate. All my doubt,my grief and my fear just fade away once again, the only thing's that exist in this instant was my Sam kissing me. Roth would have been proud of me , he was right, I shouldn't have kept these feeling away from her, I should have listen to him and went straight to Sam and tell her, oh God I was foolish.

She pull back to allow us to allow us to catch our breaths. ''I love you'' I muttered

''I love you too'' she respond back and lean down again.

We continued like this, kissing each other,I could only feel that it was right, I love her and she loves me, that was perfect. At this moment I am the most happiest women in the world.

''Hmmm...Little bird ...Sammy ...Sorry to interrupt.''Sam and I jump, we stop instantly and pull away of each others, my face and neck went red and as I turn my gaze from her already red face to turn it to Jonah, God it was amazing, I already wants to pin her down and kiss her again., Jonah was there he had enter our small building without our notice but again, We were very distracted...

'''We... were just...'' Sam try to explain ''Argh who am I kidding it was plain obvious what we were doing.''Jonah laugh, I laugh nervously with him, he was carrying two bowl.

''Don't worry, seeing that love still exist even in this place warms my heart but anyway I won't disturb you for very long here are you meal I am very proud of myself for it I cook with some fish a caught earlier.''He gave us both our meal and give us a wink before he leave.

''Well that...was awkward.'' I tell Sam''Yeah but at least next time he will think twice before sneaking back on us ...in case next time we... argh never mind '' I couldn't stop a smile on my face at what Sam just have suggest. We start to eat our meal but I quickly devour it because it's been a full day since I ate something and Sam couldn't stop to laugh and it was really good even with nothing Jonah could prepare some good that taste amazing.

After we are done with our food Sam kiss me lightly on my lips

'' We should get some rest''She yawn at me face and I can't resist and yawn too.

'' Care to sleep with me?''

''You wouldn't had a choice.''she said pushing me down on the small bunk and she lay down next to me moving her arms around my chest and resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm on her back and pull her closer.

''You made me the most happy women in the world,I will find a way out of this cursed place and we are going to survive this... together, I promise you.''

''I trust you Lara, you'll find a way, I love you Lara.'' she said closing her eyes

I smile, it will take a moment before I will get used to hear those words but coming from Sam it mean the world to me.

I close my eyes'' I love you Sam, more than anything.'' we both fell asleep fast in the security of each others arms.

_A few hours later..._

I wake up with a strange feeling, the feeling that all was a dream, that we never wreck on this islands and all our friends are still alive and I could go and tell my nightmare to Sam and she will comfort me and I swear to God, I'll tell her about my feelings. But as soon I open my eyes i realize that it is not, we are still on Yamatai, many of our friends...Roth died and I glance down at my hands the same that are caressing Sam,the hands that I use to kill so many men, I feel so unclean with so much blood on my hands. But my heart is remove of all grief as I feel Sam tighten her hold against me''Sam...'' I sight silently, the memories of me confess my feelings to her came rushing back in my head, she told me that it was a shared feeling and It has been one of my greatest moment ever. I now realize, one must really lose something to realize its true meaning.

It was still dark outside but less than when we had falling asleep,I was put out of my though as I hear someone enter. By instinct I quickly draw my pistol and aim at the intruder with my only right hands.

''Wow, Lara put that down'' I lower my gun and put it back to my holster and saw Whitman look at Sam and I tangled together on the bunk, a smile that I didn't like one bit formed on his face.

'' I didn't mean to ... disturb you two but Reyes wants to speak to us'' He drop his smile and go out as quickly as he came.

Sam didn't wake up and I found it quite hard to wake her up, I could stay on this bed forever with her but I know that it is not the place, I shake her lightly by the shoulder.'' Sam... honey it's time to wake up look down to see her beautiful face, I can't stop thinking that she is the most amazing woman I've ever seen even with all the dirt.

''Lara...''she open her eyes, and tighten her grip around me, I smile at her.

''Is it a dream?, to awake in you arms I mean move my hand on her forehead to remove strand hair and put them behind her ear. ''No Sam it's not''

I lean down and our lips instantly met and I cup her cheeks to allow the kiss to deepen, the kiss end too soon for my taste but we need to breathe

''I love you'' I muttered, she answered with an another kiss that last for long seconds and once again she succeed, I forget all the pain of the world just to fix my attention on her, my Sam.

When the kiss broke the incident with Whitman comes back to me.

''Reyes want so speak to us we should go see what it is before they come check on us again.''

''Again?.''

''Whitman came some minutes ago to tell us'' She start to laugh. But stop to smile at me

''Then come on before he comes back.''

We both get out of bed and I already miss the warmth of it, I grab all of my weapons and sight, I fear that they will be used today. I pull one of my arm around Sam shoulder and she instinctively move her arm around my waist and we both head out of the little ruin we were sleeping in and we join the rest of the crew.

Reyes looks like she's waiting for us but Whitman seems not to care and Jonah smile at us both and give me a wink. I blush a little as the thought of what happen last night come back to me.

''Took your sweet time'' Reyes seems angry but I am too happy to argue with her so I just nod and kiss Sam forehead.

Reyes frown''All right, the boat will be ready in a few hours so prepare yourself to leave''Damn I forgot to tell them, I was too distracted that I completely let it leave my mind.

''We can't leave, this island won't let us'' I said firmly.

''Don't get with that bullshit we are leaving as soon as the boat is ready''She looks pissed now but I drop my arm from Sam and approach her.

''I don't know how to explain but something is causing these storms to appear we all saw it , it ain't natural and it will kill anyone who attempt to leave.''

''You can't seriously believe that''Before I could respond Jonah step in

'' This island is not normal, that is true.''

''There is a lab from world war II on the coast they studied the subject I strongly believe that they found something''Keeping eye contact with Reyes.

''If you are nor here when the boat is ready, we will leave without you Lara.'' she said with a cold tone and turning her back on me.

'' I will not leaving without you'' I turn to face Sam and I gave her a grin, it's good to see that someone is believing me. Reyes goes back to the boat without a another word and Jonah return to his post, I turn to Sam and She give me a bright smile and it warms me more than the sun itself and our eyes lock.

''I will be back soon'' I cup her cheeks with my hands.

''Return safe Lara , promise me... I can't lose you.''She move her arms around my waist.

''I promise you Sam you are my shinning light in these dark times.''

With that being said I lean and kiss her passionately. Only Whitman was there to witness us but I don't care.

'' Well well, my little archeologist has grown up, I wouldn't have believe it if I didn't saw it with my own eyes, Lara gay...'' He start to laugh but I didn't really listen to him but Sam raised one of her arm to give him the middle finger.

We pull away after long seconds to breath'' I love you.'' I forced to not let my tears falls, the thought to leave her is hurting me.

'' I love you too Sam, I will come back...for you.'' I pull away and start walking,I know that I must not look back or I'll break, but I can't stop thinking what will happen if she's not here when I come back,, It will be the death of me if something happen to her.

''Lara...'' I turn my face to look at Jonah '' come back for her... us''

''Keep an eye on her, I will be fast.'' I start to run, with my heart ease from a huge burden I can think clearly again. Sam loves and for that I will do everything to survive for my... our future out of this god forsaken place.

_A few hours later..._

''I hope Reyes will accept to go inland, we are so close to leave.''I say to myself, I know that the body of the sun queen must be destroy in order for her soul to rest in peace. Only I had known that back in the mountains I could have end it.

''Lara ! Do you copy!'' I'm force out of my thought as I hear Reyes shouts in my little radio. My heart skip a beat as I heard distant voice of Russians and gunshots in the radio.

''We need help! Lara do you roger!?'' I didn't care to respond ''Sam...'' I mutter breathlessly and a second later I start to run like the devil himself is chasing me.

On my way to the camp my mind doesn't stop to race, what happen if she is dead when I arrive, I wouldn't survive it that for sure,My gaze drop to the ground when a pain arise from my side , no I don't have time to catch my breath, Sam needs me, I turn my gaze up and take cover immediately as I saw two armed men talking, I draw my bow an arrow silently.

''Как вы думаете, они будут ловить девочку?''( Do you think they will catch the girl?)

''Я надеюсь, но если ее подруга не вокруг победа обеспечена.''(I hope, but if her girlfriend is not around victory is assured)

''Почему вы думаете, она ее подруга?'' (why do you think she is her girlfriend?)

''жертва, как признаться отцу Матиаса, что она влюблена в молодого воина.''(The sacrifice has confess to father Mathias that she is in love with the young warrior.)

Damn If only I could understand Russian. I don't wait an another moments.

I lean out of my cover and shot an arrow on the one that is closer the other didn't have time to turn his face than an another arrow fly, the two men lies dead, Three more saw this and starts to move in my direction I quickly draw and shoot an another arrow that nearly hit the head of one of the men. the and

''укрываться!'(take cover!)'

I draw an another one and aim, two of the men roll behind a rock and the I shoot before the last one can take cover. It hit him in the heart , he falls on the sands, the last two goes out of cover and start to shoots with old Soviets assault rifles in my direction. I take cover and roll to an another cover waiting five second for they clips to empty and jump out of cover to draw an another arrow that hit one of the Solari, the last, shoots his last round that nearly hit my head but only gaze it, I draw an another arrow and hit him before he could reload.

I resume my run for it in the direction of the camp, Sam please be there, I'm coming as fast as I can, what if I'm too late and there all dead, NO she will survive. I push the thought to concentrate on my breathing, I'm so exhausted, but I can't stop, I need to run faster.

As I start to see the camp,I hear gunshot but when I start to get close silence returns.

I enter the camp winded with all my run to see Jonah one knee on the ground with Reyes with her back lean on the boat, she' got it in the arm , but my mind start to race, where's Sam. I start to panic where is she.

''Sam!'' I cried

Jonah stand up and walk next to me and put one of one of his big hand on my shoulder '' Sorry Lara...'' No no no no.

My mind start to race even more faster, no she can't be...

''Whitman took her during the fight.''

My heart broke in pieces ''No...Sam'' I couldn't stop the flow of tears and I drop to my knee my mind is full of anger ''He will pay for it, dearly.'' my hands goes in a tight fist. '' Reyes, is the boat ready?'' she nod ''We need to take it inland.''I turn my eyes to her.

''Why, just to save Sam, we could go now'' Reyes said with anger

''I'm not leaving her behind while I'm still breathing and the only way to escape is by destroy the body of the sun queen in the temple and my guts tells me that it is where Mathias will be holding her'' I say with conviction, I will save her or die trying.

I stand up and Reyes give me a look and sight in defeat '' You right, sorry Lara we can't just leave her'' I stand up and help Reyes to her feet ''Don't worry we'll save her'' I smile, it's greatly help my broken heart ''we'll save her'' I said with the same conviction as Reyes to try to convince myself .

''Get on the Boat when you are ready''Reyes and Jonah embark on the boat to prepare our departure, I would have the time to check if Sam has left something. I watch near the campfire, the fire is now just a little flame and I scan the place for anything, My eyes stop on a camera, Sam's camera, she wouldn't have left it behind willingly. I grab it and check it, It's dead but I won't left it behind this thing literally saved me the first night we arrive on this cursed place, I was so afraid the first night but seeing the face of Roth and my best friend ,or girlfriend I should say, has save me back then.

I put it in one of my pockets and walk back to the boat. Jonah and Reyes seems to wait for me and I embark on the ship and go to one of the side of Jonah to show him were we need to go, it is really simple, fallow the river until we arrive to a big mountain. Jonah nod and I sit down to ease the pain of my bodies but I can't relax one bit, I need to save Sam before they do something terrible to her.

My bodies hurt but it does not compare to the pain I feel in my chest, she must be alive, I look up to the mountains and give a small prey and my eyes starts to get wet from tears once again, ''Hang on my love, I'll save you, I swear to God...''I block my tears by closing my eyes hard but a silent one pass and goes down on my cheek.

* * *

**I don't have any Knowledge of Russian, I just use translation tools**

**Hope you liked it I will upload the next chapter soon and I gladly accept feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my second chapter like I promised.**

**I didn't really fallow the game with this one, but I tried to fallow the same pattern I think.**

**This one has more action than the last and less LaraXSam, but don't you worry, I will try to fix that in the next chapter.**

**Once again I do not own anything.**

* * *

It's been an hour or so since I, Jonah and Reyes departed from our camp to sailed on the little river to the Temple of the sun queen where I'm sure all the Solari remaining force will be, waiting for us. We are all nervous I guess, Reyes is standing in front of the ship keeping her vigilance up and her eyes peeled, Jonah seems focus on his driving and me, well, I'm sitting here, watching the picture of me and Sam from our graduation, this little piece of paper is the last thing that keeping me sane at this moments, the hour as been so long and my nerves will not calm itself until Sam is safe and in my arms, but there is a voice in me telling me that we are heading to our doom and more precisely mine. I lift my head and turn it in the direction of Jonah. We need to get there faster.

''Jonah can we go faster?''

''I can't, this river is quite treacherous and I don't want to risk anything, I'm not sure the boat will survive if we hit some rocks or anything.'' Damn, I return my gaze to the picture again without saying a another word.

I can't believe she says that she loves me, this beautiful and caring woman wants to be with me, a bookworm that is going mad by this damn place. She is such a good person, always helping and caring about others, she was always the one to get me out of my books to enjoy life and I can't understand why these men wants to harm her.

God, I hope that she is fine and they aren't harming her in any way but, I can't stop shaking by just thinking about these mad dogs looking at her with lust in their eyes and an evil smile, the memory of the Russian, my first kill, returns to me, his hands on me, caressing me while speaking in his tongue in a terrifying way , I cam still feel is dirty hands on me. I block a tear by shutting my eyes close, no, Sam will not suffer that fate they would not have kidnap her just for that, but for what then...

I gaze up to the mountains with my wet eyes''Sam I will save you just like I promised.'' I muttered to myself and dropping my gaze back again at the picture.

I was once again lost in my thoughts and surely going more mad that I didn't notice Reyes that was siting besides me.

''You loved her hun?'' I nearly jump at her strong, but calm voice.

''More than anything.'' I say while nodding and still gazing at the picture.

''We'll find her.''

She give a low laugh and I turn my face to her, she takes a deep breath.

''Back on the Endurance, I thought that it was plain obvious that you were in love with her you know, you were nearly always together sharing little smiles and gazing at each other a little too long for friends, but the young boy Alex thought for sure that he had a chance with you, I tried to tell him that he was blind not to see that you two were involved in something more than friendship, but he didn't care.''

I close my eyes and once again I lost myself to my thoughts

_All the crew of the endurance where at the canteen for the evening, everyone is listening to one of Grim's tales and laugh at his colourful terms. I'm in the back of the room, not really paying attention to his story, I am sitting in a chair with one of my elbow on the table and my face on my palm of my hand._

_I'm completely lost in thought and I'm watching her, in fact I'm staring at her, her face is so perfect.. a smile creep up on my face._

_Alex take a seat besides me, but I don't turn my head to him, I keep looking at the woman I have strong and hidden feelings for._

_''So L.C what's up...why are you smiling?''_

_''Oh, for no reasons.'' I pay him no real attention I just want to concentrate on Sam._

_''Then have you made progress to help us locate the lost kingdom?'' I could talk about it for hours, but its not what I want to think about this evening,_

_''Hm hm.''Sam turn her face toward me and smile, I smile back and I hear Alex talk to me, but I don't listen to him I'm just lost in her eyes and for a moment I feel something between us like a lightning and something more..._

_Surely this is just wishful thought, but still it's there and I feel like there is hope for a shy girl like me who is deeply in love with her best friend._

_She winks at me, I feel Alex hand shaking my shoulder, I sight and turn my face to him._

_''Lara are you listening?''_

_''Hum...I...'' I feel a familiar hand placing itself on my other shoulder and turn my head to see Sam._

_''Hey..Sam I... I was just... well in fact Alex was... explaining to me...things...'' I blush and lower my head, Sam starts to laugh at my rambling. Once again I made a fool of myself in front of her._

_''Well, I'll take my leave then, see you.'' I lift my head to face Sam and our eyes lock. I didn't even notice that Alex was gone._

_''Wait, do I have something on my face?'' she takes the hand that was on my shoulder to her face. I stand up and take her hands in mines and our fingers intertwine._

_''No Nothing...it's just...''I feel my face to blush even harder._

_''Did anyone ever told you that your eyes are amazing, they are beautiful...''_

_''No...no one has ever said it... just you Sweetie...'''Once again our eyes lock and I feel it once again, the 'something' between us-_

''Lara?'' I jump out of my thoughts and open my eyes. ''Hum, excuse me.''

''Well, I asked Roth if you two were together or something and he told me that you had feelings for Samantha ,but you were scared to talk to her about it.'' I put the precious picture of us back in my pocket and take a deep breath.

''I was.'' I said with a low voice ''But now after I saw all I had vanished to nothing, I told her and well I should have listen to him, now I have a purpose and I will do everything to save her.'' I said firmly and with confidence.

Her face harden ''I need to know...'' my guts tell me I won't like what she is about to say.

''If things goes bad...''

''It won't.''It's the turn of my face to harden

''You can't say for sure if anything happen to her or we find her dead...'' No I will no allow it!I was going to respond back but I was block by her hand

''If this happen we still needs to get out of this rock and Lara y-''It's my turn to cut her with my hand.

''No, you don't seems to understands, she is all I have now.'' I stop a second to calm my emotions''You have Alicia waiting back home for you ,but me, no one is waiting, Sam is ALL I have left and she's the last thing keeping me sane after all I went through.''I'm close to tears now but I can't show my weakness to her.

Reyes take a deep breath ''You are still young, you can't seriously say that you are going to kill yourself if something happens.''

''If...'' I close my eyes to stop my tears to flow.''If Sam...is gone...then this... cursed island... will be... my grave, I love her too much to lose her.'' I say with a broken voice, I can't think my life without her, I'll just go mad and insane if she's not there to keep me grounded.

''You can't take the coward's way out.'' Reyes stand up and now I can feel the anger in her voice.

I lower my head ''I was a coward all my life...'' I said with a low voice.

Reyes return to her post in front of the boat with a deep sight of frustration, it was clearly not what she wanted to hear. She has filled my mind with doubts now, what if she is already dead? Fortune seems to have abandon me long ago, but still back in the cave, Sam did survive the stakes. My gut tells me that she is alive and I can save her and Roth has always said that my guts were never wrong, I want to believe that, but still my doubts remains.

I look up to the mountains and stands up knowing that it is the time.

''Jonah stops, I will use these mountains to climb my way up there.''

''Alright.'' The boat docks near the rocky cliff, it will be a long climb, but I don't have time to waste. I ready myself and feel the hands of Jonah on my shoulder. I turn my head to face him.

''What about us?'' I take a deep breath.

''You are not forced to help me.'' Reyes comes to stands by the side of Jonah.

''We want to help, but we can't climb this...'' I put my fingers to my chin and something that could help me comes to my mind.

''Well you could continue on the river and knock on the front door of the temple, but it's sure that all Mathias remaining strength will be there, that's why I will climb, to avoid the main force.''

''We'll do it, if it's buy you some times.'' I jump out of the boat and land on a big rock and I turn on myself to face them.

''If I succeed the sky will clear of all dark clouds and the island will let us leave, but if I'm not back...''

Jonah returns to his wheel but Reyes still stands with one of her feet on the side of the boat

'' We'll be waiting for you.'' She said and Jonah nod in confirmation.

I turn my back to them and hear the boat get away. I check the mountain I will have to climb, It"s nothing special really ,but I will need to focus and be fast if I want to save her.

I take a deep breath and reach one last time my precious photo in my pockets, I look at it for long seconds, she is counting on me, I promised her to keep her safe and that's why I will fight like a devil until she is safe in my arms or death takes me.

I put it back in pockets and take my climbing axe in my hands and starts to climbing the cliff. I don't know how much high I will have to climb, but I need to get high enough to reach the temple. I quickly climb the mountain with speed and agility, I don't have time to rest nor take my time.

After long minutes I arrive to a place were there is no way possible to climb higher

''Shit...'' I stop and inspect the side of the mountains and with close inspection I spot a cave entrance or some sort. I make my way there and once on its ledge I sit down to catch my breath and rest my arms that was starting to get sore.

''There is no time'' I jump back on my feet, I ready my bow and enter the cave.

The cave is just a corridor of nothing until I arrive at the end where it's seems to head outside. Once out, I sheath my bow and arrow, I start to inspect the surrounding mountains, there I can see the walls of the temple and a ridge that clearly lead to it and it's seems not too far.

I smile, maybe fortune has not yet abandon me. I start my run on the ridge ,but was stop by a powerful blow of the wind that push me hard against the side..

''Aaah!'' I quickly grab the rocks to stop my fall.

''Damn I shouldn't have thought that it would be that easy.'' I continue my run in the direction of the temple,

After a couple of minutes, I arrived at a ledge and from there I can see the entrance of the Japanese structure. I climb up and lower myself behind a rock and grab my little radio.

''Reyes do you copy?''I try to keep my voice low, I don't know what and where is the opposition.

''We copy you Lara, there are a lot of men on the way that leads to the temple.''

''Nothing so far for me, I need you to engage them, I don't want them to get in my way.''

''Roger that, ready yourself Jonah and Lara...''

''Yeah?''

''Good luck.'' I stay silent for a moment.

''Copy that, out.''I put the radio back in my pockets and at the same time I hear noise and quickly hide myself behind a rock to see three persons a little further from my place.

My heart stops, Sam is there, I close my eyes and let out a sight of relief, I open them up to inspect her, she is wearing a ceremonial robe and a flower crown. Only me could tell ,but she seems to have cry a lot ,but she seems unharmed.

The other two are Dr Whitman, damn that bastard, and Mathias, he is holding her with a death grip and he is armed with a sort of staff with a blade at the top. I try to hear their conversation, but they are speaking too low, I draw silently my bow and an arrow, the Dr go out in the open while Sam and the 'father' is hiding behind a statue, I lean out of my hiding rock and put one knee on the ground and steady my breath, I take aim at the man in the open. I will take him out before Mathias even know it.

''This will be a far too quick death for you, but I don't have time to play with y-''

I hear him talking to someone and I turn my gaze from him to see two shadow figure in samurai armour.

''oh my God...'' I muttered while lowering my bow.

Are they, no it can't be! The remnants of the stormguard still keep this place guarded even in death. Whitman turn on his heels with his arms up in the air and looks where Mathias is hiding.

''Here she is, the heir of the sun queen!'' Mathias seems to stay in his hiding spot.

''Lara !'' I hear a familiar voice calling me, I turn my face to her and stand up, the two undead samurai quickly draw their swords and cut Whitman down in seconds, he fall on the ground, his body still.

''Sam! Hang on'' I draw my bow and aim at Mathias but at the same time he starts to run and he force her to fallow him to the bridge that leads to the temple.

I have him in my sight but a seconds before I let my arrow fly a wind blow the Samurai of their feet and send me flying to the wall. I hear a crack and I fall on the ground nearly unconscious and with a great pain to my side.

''Lara!'' a distant voice calls me.

I cough, ''Sam...'' I muttered before jumping back on my feet and start running to the bridge that leads to the temple.

I stop running when I see the wind rise up and destroy the bridge in an instant.

''Damn it!''

I turn to walk to Whitman's body, I crouch beside it and close his eyes.

''Hope you find peace in hell you bastard!'' I say with anger while standing up and before I leave him I turn to him and kick his body.

''At least Sam is alive, I have a chance to save her, but argh.'' The pain in my side comes back to me, but I don't have time to wait I have to go now.

With the bridge gone, the only hope is to climb the wall. Great more climbing, with that wind out there I'm not eager to climb it ,but I have no time to stop and find an another way around.

I spot some rocks that could lead me to the wall.

I jump on them and fallow them to wall where an old wooden structure seems to be intact, I use it to climb the wall, but without warning the wind rise up again and destroy everything around me.

''Damn!'' I try to go faster but the winds catch me up and destroy all the old structure. I hang tight on a wooden pillar that seems to resist the powerful blow. Now there is just a couple of wooden beam that could help me.

I jump on them, one by one, but the wind will kill me if I stay out in the open. I spot a window a couple of feet below me, I let myself fall and catch the edge of it. I quickly go in and jump on the floor and feel strike of wind that would have kill me in the moment where I was a seconds ago.

I lay down with my face on the cold stone, panting heavily. I wait a minute to catch my breath and check my weapons. Everything seems okay, now I look around to see that I'm standing in an armoury, I spot the door and walk towards it. The events with Sam doesn't leave my mind.

''Sam is alive remember... I still have a chance...'' I say to calm myself.

I open it and see nothing outside, I jump out and fallow the corridor.

At the end there is a giant double wooden door, I spot a window that could lead in the other room, I climb to the window and land in a big room.

I hear drums and I quickly roll behind a fallen pillar. The big wooden doors opens up and my blood stops in my vein, dead samurai in lines comes out, If I remember the legends, the stormguard has a lot of men and I don't want to fight them and surely not in close quarters.

''Don't do anything funny Lara...'' I muttered to myself.

I sneak to a ruined staircase that leads me to a ledge. I jump silently on it, not wanting to attract the attention of the stormguard and fallows it. At the end of the ledge an another window is at reach, I jump to catch the ledge of the window and enter it. I land in an another room already fill with samurai, they are all still, like they are on watch.

I take cover behind a ruined statue to inspect the room, I need to get going, but I can't engage them in close quarters like that, they will cut me down before I can reach my weapons.

''Think, Lara, think.'' I muttered and at the same time I spot a big castle door with a leak on the wall next to it that seems to lead outside. I move cover to cover swiftly. I pray that their rotten eyes are not that good.

I quickly arrive at the castle door where I try to pass the leak. The leak is not really big. I use every muscle within me and all the flexibility I have to pass the little hole on the wall. I succeed, but my foot got stuck in the leak and I can't move it.

''Damn...'' I try to force it, but a samurai must have heard me because his head turn to my direction.

T stop to move, hoping that he didn't really saw me, he shout something and rise his arm at me ''Well shit.'' all the guards draw they weapon and ring a sort of alarm. I force myself harder and my feet now is free, I roll backward and I found myself outside and on a wooden bridge, I start to run with great speed, I hear battle drums and shouts of soldiers, I turn my head to check behind me, there are archers taking aim at me. Flaming arrow are starting to fly in my direction. I try to speed up to the end of the bridge,multiple arrows miss me, I arrived at the end of the bridge, but before I could reach the door the ground brakes and I fall on a hard ground.

''An another fall...'' I say to myself trying to get up ,but failed and fall on my back, I seems to be in an another cave. I quickly jump back to my feet when I hear armoured men approaching.

I don't know if my bow is going to be any good with they armour so I'm going to use my rifle. I am in a kind of tunnel ''Great, I will have to fight them in close quarters.'' At the end of the tunnel I see three samurai charging at me, I never have training for using assault rifle, but I learn with try and error and now I'm kind of good with it.

I aim the charging men and shoot each one a burst, the Japanese undead falls on the ground. Well, they are undead ,but they die just like any other men. I hear a sound and coming from above me and without thinking I roll to the side.

A volley of arrow has hit the spot where I was, I start to run, two more samurai shows up from behind I quickly dispatch them with two bursts of my rifle.

The end of the tunnel leads to a courtyard. Now the storm seems to be worst then later, there is a giant blizzard with winds that could move mountains. In the courtyard the stormguard is there, waiting for me in battle formation. I quickly check the opposition, multiple samurai, I estimate their number at thirty with archers, not more than ten on the walls, great, but at least we are out in the open. I try to steady my breath, I have never fought so many opponents at the same time and surely not undead samurai.

I reload my rifle and enter the courtyard, Sam is counting on me. A samurai walk out of the formation, he looks like an officer, he draw his sword, all of the samurai draw theirs and the bowman draw their arrows, ready to rain death at me. He order the charge and the first line of samurai start running in my direction and a volley of arrows is sent flying.

I jump to the side and roll to duck behind a little rock, all the arrows hit the ground I was standing a couple of seconds before. I take aim and shoot in automatic fire at the charging formation. They all die easily but an another volley of arrows is sent and an another line charges at me, I roll to the side again to hide behind a pillar, I feel all the arrows hit the ground around me but none hit me. I lean out of cover and shoot again at the charging formation.

''Come on you bastards!''

''click'' Half of them have fallen and they are starting to get close, without thinking I draw my shotgun, aim and shoot three times, the rest of the charging line falls on the ground, they didn't stand a chance at this range. I put my shotgun back in my holster, take back my assault rifle and reload with speed. I put one knee on the ground and aim at the archers, they seems to take aim. I shoot them quickly in single fire, I dispatch them all before they can send their volley. The officer leads the remaining samurai to charge me,.

I go out in the open to have a good shot at the charging undead before me, I start to fire , there are not many remaining. I focus on my fire to kill them before they get close. Damn that they are fast, my clip ends too soon ,but only three still stands and they are just a few feet before me.

I quickly draw my shotgun and shoot one round that killed two of them, but the last one remaining swing his sword at me. I duck and roll behind him, feeling his sword gazing my hair, I turn to face him and shoot him in his back.

''Shit, that was close.'' I breathe heavily, but I don't have time to rest, I reload both my assault rifle and shotgun and resume my run to the other end of the courtyard. At the end of the courtyard lies a destroy gate that leads to an another one.

The other courtyard is empty ,but I hear battle drums and shouts in ancient Japanese. At the other end of the courtyard a big gate opens up and many samurai start running in my direction.

''You want to stop me? Try it!'' I feel my rage, it's like a wild-fire, deep in me I know it will consume me ,but I also know the only one that can extinguish that fire and save me before it destroy the last remnants of me.

''I will save her Himiko ! You can't stop me!'' A lightning strikes a wooden tower to my side and a wind push the crippled tower towards me. I quickly roll forward before it falls on me, the way behind me is block, good one thing less to worry about.

I start to fire in burst fire at the charging undead before me. many lies dead before the archers arrived on the little wooden tower to give covering fire, I keep moving to avoid getting hit by the arrows, but they are too many of them and they starts to surround me, one charge at me while I reload and rise his sword and swing it against me, I know I can't avoid getting hit so I try to use my rifle as a shield. The sword cut it in half and the tip of the blade came very close of my throat, I drop the broken rifle to the ground and draw my shotgun and kill him before he could try to hit me again.

I empty my shotgun fast enough and while I was reloading an arrow hit me in the shoulder. I fall on the ground and hit my head hard against the cold ground.

My eyes are closed and the only thing I want to do is lay there and sleep. Darkness seems to surround me. In the dark I try to think but only a face appeared, I recognize it , it's Sam, she is counting on me, I will fail her and lose her forever if I stay down.

I quickly open my eyes ''Sam!'' I see a samurai with his sword raise at me and before he could bring it down on me, I draw my pistol and shoot him in the head. I move to sit and shoots at two samurai that were running with they sword in the air. I get up and try to run where my shotgun is, but I feel an intense pain in my shoulder. I turn my head to see the arrow and without thinking I take it our of my body.

''ARGH!'' I fall on my knees because of the pain and blood comes out freely. I raise my arm and shoot an incoming samurai.

''Damn! argh... I can't stay in the open like that.'' I raise to my feet and grab my shotgun in the way.

The wind intensified and the tower were the archers were broken and collapse on itself. It's now hard to aim at the samurai with the blizzard and I am completely surrounded, they are everywhere. They start to get the upper hand.

I try a run for it for the gates at the end of the courtyard. I emptied my last bullets at a samurai that was blocking my way and drop it on the floor and run the fastest I can. From the gates I'm headed, two samurai storm out of it with they swords ready. I roll between them and hear their swords hit each others, I quickly grab my climbing axe and plant it on the back of one of the samurai and at the same time, I draw my pistol and shoot the other in the head.

I put my weapons back on me and try to escape more incoming samurai.

''There is no end to the filthy bastards''

The gates are there, just a few seconds and I can reach it, I can hear the samurai right behind me. Before I could think multiple lightning strikes right behind me and I'm send flying. I land hard inside the temples, everything goes black.

I open my eyes, I feel bad everywhere. The gates and wall leading to the courtyard seems to have collapse, I stand up slowly and feel a bad pain in my chest. The pain nearly stops me, but only one thought is in my mind, saving Sam.

'' I... have to... get going'' I force myself up, once on my feet I check my surrounding, It is dark so I take out my torch and light it up. I see only a corridor so, no way around.

''Why it's colder inside? I'm freezing.'' I shake a little and I don't feel the tip of my fingers and my toes, but I there is no time to warm up.

After following the corridor for a couple of minutes I arrive in a big room with statues, I start to check them, it's seems to be all the queens of Yamatai, but...

They are all the same, why? The answer hit me harder than a train.

''You use the ritual to transfer your soul to an another body when yours starts to feel his old age... and now you want Sam...'' I say to one of the statue with anger in my voice.

''Well you ain't getting her.'' I say with conviction. I feel the ceiling tremble and I hear the thunder roar like it's the end of the world.

I exit the room and end's up in an another one with a little camp fire. I knee beside it to warms my hands.

With my hands a little warmer I check what gear I have left.

''My assault rifle clips will have to go'' I drop to the ground my remaining rifle magazines.

''My last gun is Roth pistol, I will have to use it wisely.'' I reload it.

''At least I still have many of my arrows.''

I try to calm myself, but it's seems impossible, It was my bloodiest battle yet, I can't get their face out of my head, their undead and twisted face will never leave my memories.

I close my eyes and hear their roar, I hear gunshots and arrows flying, the wind and lightning in the background.

I put my hand to my face and try to hold myself.

''I can't.'' I say with a broken voice, but I have to hold myself to save her, my life has no meaning without her.

I stand up and go for the door and open it in one fast movement.

There is the bridge that leads to the ritual temple and on it, I see Mathias and Sam. There's my chance.

I ready my bow and an arrow, I take a deep breath.

''You are going to suffer Mathias for what you have done to her.'' I start to run toward them with fire in my eyes.

''Come on, Samantha your destiny awaits you...''

''No! Please, I just want to leave.''

''No one can leave.'' She try to free herself from the madman and turn her head towards me.

''Lara!'' I stop, draw my bow and aim at Mathias ,but before I can get a clear shot, he turn on himself and grab Sam as a human shield.

''That's close enough!'' He rise his staff and put the blade under Sam's throat.

I could shoot him in the head and end it now, but with that wind there is a chance I could miss and I can't take the chance to hurt Sam or if I hit him with a shot that doesn't kill him her life would be forfeit and I can't risk that.

I start to breathe heavily, I'm having trouble to breath and I can hear my heartbeat going at a thousand miles per hour.

''Mathias, release her!'' I try to sound in control and confident.

''You cannot deny her destiny!, the sun queen will rise and free us!'' I step slowly forward.

''Don't, I will not hesitate to end her life.'' I stop immediately. I can't risk it, I'm not ready to gamble the life of Sam.

''Mathias the sun queen use you, she won't reward you!'' I try to not seem desperate.

'' Oh but, you want to play the hero do you? The thing that you don't understands is that you've become worst than any of my men, you are the coldest murderer I have ever seen. Just like any of us, you aren't a hero, you are just survivor trying to save your own skin''

I look down, he's right, I'm a bloody murderer. I could have been a hero if I would have been faster and sae more people, but now, I just want to save the last thing that means to me.

''Don't listen to him Lara ! I love you-'' I look up at her face, her words give me strength.

''Silence! For you Lara croft, I will show you that the sun queen speaks to me.'' He rises his staff and before I could do anything, a powerful blow of wind push me to the ground.

''Sam!'' Before I could get up Mathias enter the temple with Sam and a lightning strikes right at the entrance, now a fire is blocking the only way in.

I get up and see the ice on the walls. I could use it to climb up.

The storm has worsen. Now the lightning tries to stop me. I climb as fast I can with my axe, after a couple of close calls I arrived on top.

Winded I put one knee on the ground to catch my breath, I'm freezing but I don't have time.

''Lara, do you copy.'' I grab my radio.'' I copy...'' I say with exhaustion.

''Sorry, we weren't able to hold them and now they coming your way!'' I look down at the bridge and see a hole army of Solari enter the temple, '' Damn...'' I try to think as something to do, the situation looks desperate enough and I don't know what to do.

''Fall back, I have it from here'' I put my radio back on my belt and stand up.

I look in front of me to see at the middle, a sort of ritual site and there I see Sam on her knees with Mathias at her sides.

My heartbeat accelerates even more ''I hope I am not too late.'' I start to run forward with one purpose, to save my love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't be afraid to give your opinions, good or bad.**

**I will upload the next chapter as soon as it's ready or close to.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello!_

_It took me a bit more time than I thought to finish this chapter because I was too busy watching the E3. _

_I'm very exited about the next Dragon Age and The Witcher III._

_ Oh and the next Tomb Raider game has been announced I hope that Samantha will be in the game and I (not so secretly) wish that something will happen between the two, I will be a little disappointed if not (and my heart will be broken)., but if not well the game is better be good._

_So anyway, it is in this chapter that things start to be really different from the game._

_Once again I don't own anything and sorry for any mistakes I made._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

I run toward them, the ritual is about to begin.

I arrived on a ledge, Sam and Mathias are on the other side.

''Sam!'' I tried to catch their attention, but failed, it's seems so peaceful up here compare to earlier when the hellish storm was trying to kill me .

Calm before chaos I guess.

Sam is there on her knees crying silently,Seeing her cry has always hurt me a lot, when she was breaking with her boyfriend back at boarding school, she always end up in my arms crying all day and I would comfort her, tell her that he was an asshole and she didn't need him , back then all I wanted to do was to go and hit the guy in the face to have hurt her like this and I did it with her last one years ago.

It hurts so much more to look at her so helpless and it hurts even more knowing that this ritual will destroy her soul. The thought is killing me, what will happen if her soul is gone? I don't want to even think about it.

I draw my bow and aim at this bastard, Mathias seems to chant some ancient Japanese phrase. I shot an arrow who is carried away by the wind, I shot an other and then an other one, but the wind has block them all.

''Damn it!'' I start to think of a way to stop this before it kills the last person I care in this world.

I try to think , but my heart is beating at his fastest and my mind isn't helping either.

'' SUN QUEEN! CLAIM HER AS YOURS!'' I froze and my heart skipped a beat.

''no...'' I said breathlessly.

Before I could do anything, a blow of the wind send me to the ground and the ritual site has been surrounded by a big wall of blue energy. In the chaos all I could hear was Sam's cries of pain.

''SAM!'' I cry desperately.

I need to get to her fast.

I search and inspect the place to see a passage that leads to them and spot one on the other side of the temple. It's a bridge, or what's left of it, but I can cross it easily.

I jump back on my feet and try to run , but the wind is slowing my advance and seconds later I grab a rock to stop me from getting carried away.

I look at the ritual again. Sam is floating and a blight blue energy is all around her.

I have never been so scare in my life, I can't lose her.

In the sudden, the wind stops and armed men appeared from the staircase.

''Stop the outsider!'' A age man said rising his rifle and aim at me.

I stand up fast and roll behind cover to protect myself from the volley of bullets.

''Sam, hang on!'' I don't know if she can hear me, but if she is, I want her to know that I'm here and she's not alone.

A rage take over me and I jump out of cover sending an arrow that hit the age men in the throat and before they could realized what happen, I send an another one that hit a Solari in the heart, I roll behind cover to shield me from incoming bullets.

Two of them draw machetes and run towards me. I grin at them, they are slow and so predictable. I draw an arrow and hit one in the head and roll to the side to easily evade his slow attempt to hit me and swing my axe at the throat of the other.

I quickly draw an arrow to hit a man who was reloading his pistol and hit an another who was barely cover behind a broken pillar. More of them come right out of the same staircase as earlier, I killed three of them before they can even know what hit them, I pull out my axe and slit the throat of one and plant it in the heart of an another.

I duck to evade a hit from a stock of a rifle and kick the man in the balls and plant my axe in his head. In my bloodthirsty rage all I wanted to do was killing more of them, but a cry quickly remind me of my task.

''Sam please resist her, I know you can!'' I said with all my heart, she must resist, she must.

''Here she is!'' An arrow nearly hit my foot,I jump behind a giant wooden crate. I draw my pistol and lean out of cover to aim at the archer. Three of them falls before an another wave of arrows and bullets is send my way. I jump out of cover and empty my magazine at the group of Solari

''Что ты делаешь? убить ее вы-'' (What are you doing? Kill her you-) I cut him off with a well place headshot.

At the loss of their leader the group start to panic, I smile and charge at them, they couldn't even hit me while I was out in the open and before they could try anything else I have killed them all.

This time Mathias himself stop his chant and gaze at me and all I could see was his madness.

''Stop her Damn it! The ritual isn't complete yet!'' With that said, a huge group has appear and without thinking I quickly reload and empty my gun at the group before one of them has even try to aim at me.

The diminish group starts to shoot at me, but I quickly hide behind rocks to avoid the bullets and arrows. I start returning fire at the Solari and more came out to help them.

''She is killing us all!'' A man said before I hit him in the heart.

I dispatch them with precision and soon the group was merely just three of them.

'' Come and get me!'' I go out of cover and run toward them. I hit the first one in the head with my pistol while he was reloading and the two panic and charges at me, one has a axe and the other has an old WWII rifle with a bayonet, I shot the axeman and push the old rifle before the blade could hit me and shot him in the chest.

I'm out of breath and cover with fresh blood. I look up at the ritual to see that Sam has stopped crying, my heart beats even faster, no there must be hope.

''Sam ! stay with me! Don't let her win!''

I reload my pistol and draw my bow, I resume my run for the little bridge. I glance in my back to see all the man I killed just a moments ago, I didn't feel a thing while massacring those men, all I could feel was my rage. In battle my old self was gone, I didn't feel a thing! Am I becoming a monster? It doesn't matter, when Sam is in danger I would do anything and I mean anything.

An another group of Solari rises from their covers in front of me, damn I let myself loose my concentration and now I'm standing in the open with at least ten rifles aiming at me.

Before I could do anything an old pillar falls on them and bury them all under it, I brace myself at the incoming wind by planting my axe in the ground. The blow would have sent me flying, I hold hard my axe I can't give up now I must keep moving. After more infernal seconds , I feel my grip on my axe loosen , but in an instant the wind stop like it where never there, but then lightning strikes around the ritual site and under the thundering sounds I can hear the cries of Sam. I knows that she is resisting her and that look painful , I can't stand it ,but she won't last forever and that is why I need to be faster.

''Sam ,please resist her, I can't live without you!''

I Jump back on my feet and climb the fallen pillar and I can hear gunshots coming from the other sides.

''Статистика этих монстров!''( Kill those monsters! Now!)

On the other sides, the stormguard is they're killing all the cultists one by one.

''Damn it, not these undead bastards again.'' When I ready myself and reload my Colt. I jump down and land on the ground where all the Solari where lying still on the ground. It has been a slaughter.

They were seven of them and they were already charging at me. I shoot each of them with one bullet to the head and reload my pistol when an another group of the Stormguard shows themselves and charges at me.

I kill them with my pistol before they could get close to use their fearsome Katana. I stop when the last undead were still on the ground to check my gear.

'' Shit... only four clips left and two arrows... I won't stand long if it continues like this.'' I look up and here it was. The little bridge that could lead me to the ritual was there.

I turn my head to Sam once again, she was silent once more. '' Please Sam! Stay with me! I love you!'' I cried in hope that she hears me.

I run towards the bridge , but the fearsome wind send me to the ground.

On the ground I tried to stand up, but froze when a terrifying roar and a trembling sound was heard.

I stopped.

'' That was not thunder...'' I stood up and readied my pistol.

The sight before was unbelievable, it was a giant samurai with a car size club. Instinctively I start shooting at him and emptied my clip fast and my bullets just bounce over his plate.

Before I could reload the samurai slowly swung his mace towards me, I evade it easily and roll behind him. From there I could see that he was wearing nothing on his back. I reload my pistol and evade one more of his attempt to hit me.

I had to kill him fast, I don't know how much time Sam can resist Himiko.

I start to shoot behind him and when I shot my last round in my magazine he fell on his knee.

Without thinking, I took my climbing axe in my hand a swing it on his mask.

He roar in pain and his helmet and mask were broken and fell on the floor. The blade of my axe broke as well and I dropped it on the ground and roll backward to escape the hit of his giant club. I reload with haste and tried to shot him on his face unprotected face, but he use his club as a shield and all my bullets miss my target.

I draw my bow and roll to the side to evade an another of his swing and aim at his head. All the world seems to stopped as I take aim, I can't miss. He turn his face towards me and prepare himself to swing once again his mace at me.

I have to kill him now...

I let my arrows fly..

I hit him on his forehead, the giant fell on the ground and roll to the side.

The storm is now calm and the energy that was protecting the ritual site was gone.

''Please ... Sam... you must be alright.'' I reload my last clip and ready my bow.

I run toward the bridge and cross it with speed, on the other side , I see Sam floating and blue energy is coming from a corpse, It has to be Himko. I draw my last arrow and aim at the dead queen.

''NO! I will not allow it!'' A bullet hit my bow and push it out of my hands.

I try to draw my pistol , but Mathias jump on me and I fell on my back with the cultist leader atop of me. He tries to aim at me with his pistol, I use my two hands to turn his weapon against him, he is old and weak and I easily push the it towards him and shoot on his shoulder.

He jump back and drop his gun, I catch his pistol, grab my Colt and jump back on my feet.

Our eyes lock, and in this seconds he knows that he lost. I aim at him with the two guns and shoot with complete abandon.

'' How do you like that!'' I continue to shoot at him and image of Grim, Alex and Roth pass in my head.

''That's from Roth and everyone you kill you Goddamn bastard!''

'Click' my new pistol is empty and I stop to shoot not knowing how ammo I have left in my gun.

He fell down and let out his last cry.

I grasp for air and fell on my knee, he's dead.

I put my empty pistol in my right holster, Roth one in my left and glance behind me

''Now let's end this.'' I slowly get up.

I slowly walk toward the corpse of the Sun queen that's trying to use her as a vessel.

''If you were alive I would have gladly give you a really painful death.'' I ready my torch and with a fast move I plant it in her heart.

She cry in pain and I let go my torch to see her vanish and all the blue light that was holding Sam disappear.

I catch her before her limp body could hit the floor.

She was pale and so cold, I'm afraid that I've come too late.

No I can't...

''Sam...my love, please come back to me.'' My heart is pounding fast in my chest and I don't know what to do, my mind is overwhelmed by all the emotions.

I let out a deep sight of relief that I was holding as I see the eyes of Sam open and her turn head slowly towards me.

I give her my biggest smile and I feel tears fall on my cheeks , but something was wrong and I didn't know what.

She smiles weakly back at me and it fills my heart with love.

''You came_..._ I knew you would...'' her voice was low.

She rise one of her arms and but her hands on my cheeks to wipe my tears.

''Sweetie... I ... don't ...think I will make it...'' her voice was failing.

I froze ''No... hold on Sam I will get you out of here-'' I was cut by her finger on her mouth.

''Kiss me...'' I didn't know what to do so I did as I was asked.

I lean down and kiss her, she return the kiss eagerly, it's became passionate even with and the overwhelming emotions that I was feeling, but even in her mouth she was cold. I broke to kiss and hold my breath, I'm losing her.

''I'm proud of you Lara Croft... I love you...'' With her last words she close her eyes and turn her head to the side.

My mind and my heart stopped dead...

''No...'' I said with a broken voice. My heart broke in pieces and a pain that was worst than any bullets or any falls hit me in the chest.

''No...'' I said again helplessly and with my tears that were falling freely down my cheeks.

''No...no no no no no no no no no!'' I start to sob heavily.

''No Sam!'' I let my head fall to my chest and all my body was hurting so much more than before.

''Sam, NO! Come back, don't leave me!'' I shake her body with despair.

''Sam you can't left me behind like this! You can't! I can't live without you! '' I cry hard and none of my tears could be hold back, it hurt too much, like my heart has been ripe off my chest and destroyed.

'' Sam... I love you...'' I choke on my last words.

I cry while holding her dead body tight.

The could seems to clear off and the sunrise could be seen.

''Lara? Do you copy.'' I slowly grab my radio,but no words could left my mouth, my chest hurt too much to say any words.

''The sky is clearing, does that mean you did it?'' without thinking I throw it with the farthest I can, '' I have fail her... I have failed...my Sam...''

I look up at the sky ''Please... let her live... God... anyone... just end this...'' I yelled at the sky.

I don't know what to think, all I can menage now was crying helplessly. I look at her body... she looks so at peace, but she's dead and all this crazy adventure has cost me everything.

Now I stand alone.

But I don't think I can,

I will collapse if she's not there to support me. She always complemented me about how strong I was and courageous, but in truth I wasn't, I did it all for her...

All I want to do is waking up in the endurance or just go back in time and change everything so Sam could be alive in my arms. I was with her since so long, I can't imagine my life without her, she was the most important person in my life and now I had lost her.

I cry helplessly, if some cultist were to arrive I wouldn't even try to fight back, I would welcome death with open arms, everything to join my dead lover.

I would have paid any price to save her from this island all but one, her life.

I put my forehead on her chest to silence my sobbing, but it just impossible to stop. The pain is too much.

Too much...

''Grim... Alex...Roth...''

''And now her...''

''Sam...'' The pain in my chest is unbearable, my heart is destroyed, there is nothing worth living in this world.

My life has no purpose without her, we where suppose to discovered things long forgotten together, be adventurers.

It was our dream...and now it is all lost.

Leave this island to go find places like my fathers journal talks about would be just a reminder of all I have failed, I can't live with the death of Sam on my conscience.

I just can't...

I remove my jade necklace and look at it for a moment, it is the last object I have that reminds me of my family. In fact, Sam is now a past of my family.

I put it around her necks and kiss her cold forehead.

I stayed like this for an eternity, crying and imploring any divinity to bring her back to life.

The sun is high in the sky, it has to end here... the pain is too much.

I don't cry anymore, my eyes are dry and my throat is too sore. I feel dead and so empty.

I grab my pistol in my right holster and put it out.

''Sorry Sam... but I can't leave here alone... I could continue with our dream and explore new places and see the world, maybe even become famous like you always wanted me to be...'' I said with a dark tone.

''But it wouldn't matter... if you aren't at my sides...'' I put my left hand on her cheeks.

''My love...'' I close my eyes to stop my tears.

I bring slowly the pistol to my head.

''I'm sorry, but I love you.''

It's harder to pull the trigger than some people would know. I try to remember my good memories of her, when we were best friends at boarding school and at University. All the good moments. I open my eyes to look at Sam and slowly pull it.

Just a little harder.

And all will be over...

All over...

''click''

I let out my breath that I was holding and start to cry. It took me all my courage to pull the trigger and now I feel even more broken than earlier.

'' You were so eager to kill yourself that you didn't even check if they were any bullets...'' I throw the gun away and check Roth's colt.

''One last bullet...I'm sorry Roth, I know you wouldn't want me to kill myself, but you train me to survive without you, but without Sam I can't...'' I stop my sobbing and bring the gun to my head very slowly.

I stay a long moment just staring at her body.

All the thing we could have done together... we could had a life together even have a family...

I pull slowly the trigger...slowly..., I close my eyes.

''Stop...''Said a calm voice of a woman from behind me.

I open my tired eyes lay down my weapon.

A figure now stand before me, I lift my head.

She's a Japanese and she is wearing the same clothing as Sam, a white ceremonial robe and a flower crown, but something is strange... she's so clean that she glows a bit...

''I couldn't watch you suffer for any longer...'' her voice seems so distant.

'' I watch you weep your soul mate and nearly end yourself and that broke my heart.'' I look down at the woman in my arms.

''oh...Sam'' I muttered to myself.

''Soulmate?'' I look up

'' I can see things that mortal can't and I can tell that your souls were meant to be together.'' Mortal?

''Who are you?''

she smiles at me '' I forgot my name, but didn't forgot who I was.'' Her voice sounds like Sam's voice...

''Long ago, when this place was called , kingdom of Yamatai, I was a priestesses of the Sun queen...'' God... am I talking with a ghost, but frankly I don't care anymore, this place is not natural and now I understands that nothing is impossible.

'' I led a peaceful life here in this sanctuary, serving the Sun queen was an honour. I was close with my other sisters and I couldn't resist and fell in love with one of my closest friend and fellow priestesses.'' Normally I would got very excited to be able to talk with her about the kingdom and I'm sure that many would kill for the chance I have, but now I don't care, I don't even know why I listen to her...

''I forgot her name just like mine , but I remember her perfectly, for years we lived together as priestesses here and everything was fine, we live happily together, but Himiko grew old with the years and my fellow sisters were starting to get missing. The Stormguard didn't seems to care and I started to worry that my love could be the next to disappear.'' I don't know if it is real or it is just my mind going crazy at the loss of Sam, but I stayed silent.

''So I investigate and sneak in the quarter of the high priestesses and found the fire ritual and the transfer of souls, I was shocked and the worst was that my lover was next. We didn't have the choice, we had to leave, so I explain myself to her and said that if she was trusting me she would leave the castle with me.''

''We tried... but the Sormguard caught us and brought us to Himiko. I had to watch the fire ritual, she wasn't burn to ash.'' she looks sad now.

'' I had to watch the transfer of her soul, I tried so hard to help her and free myself to save her, but I didn't succeed, I had to watch her died. When it was done my beloved rise and the light in her eyes were gone, she was the Sun queen.''

''For my punishment, she bind my soul to this place, for centuries I roam these halls, weeping at the loss, but I discovered many years ago how to freed myself. This thing has the mean to free me, I could finally find peace and join my dead lover in death.'' She lift a journal from her left hand.

''This contain the means to free me... and I ask you, young warrior, to help me...'' I grin at her and laugh darkly at her.

''I'm already dead...''

She grin too'' If you don't help me, you will loose the last thing you hold dear in this world.'' I look down at Sam.

''I already have lost everything...'' I lift my head and she's gone. The journal she was speaking of is lying on the ground just in front of me.

''I'm becoming mad...'' The pain in my chest is the same as earlier and it hurt like hell. I grab my M1911 and with my other hand I grab Sam's hand in mine and hold it tight.

I didn't notice the warmth in her hand.

I bring the gun to my head once again, but the words of the ghost didn't leave my mind, she said that I would lose the last thing I had ... I don't understands what she meant. I already have lost everything, what she could have possibly mean?

I close my eyes and try to pull the trigger.

It's hard to think that all my life has gone to hell..

I pull harder...

Sam, what I wouldn't do to have you with me...

I pull harder...

What I wouldn't do...

Just a little more and we'll be together...

''Lara...?'' An all too familiar voice said.

I froze and release the trigger. Am I dead?

''Lara... what are you doing...?'' She said once again with a tired tone.

I didn't dare to open my eyes, it would be far too good to be a hallucination or something.

She squeeze my hand in hers'' Lara drop the weapon.'' I drop my pistol to the ground and open my eyes.

I could feel my heartbeat again and I couldn't process a thing. Sam was alive, she is looking at me with the her eyes and she is strikingly beautiful as usual.

I couldn't say a word or process a thought, I wanted to believe my eyes. She lift her hand on my cheeks to wipe the tears that were falling, it was tear of joy this time.

''SAM!'' I cried and hug her the strongest I could.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.'' I repeated to one in particular.

''Sam ! Ah Sam!'' I was crying again, I couldn't help it, she was alive!

''I love you!'' I cried at the top of my lung.

Without thinking I cup her cheeks with my hands and lean down and kiss her, she return it eagerly, she moved her hands behind my head..

I melt into the kiss and as it grow passionate, out tongues danced together, I wanted to tell her how much she means to me, but kissing her was way more than words. The pain in my chest that was unbearable was gone and I could feel my body come back to life, like she was giving me back the energy I had lost earlier.

Only her could ever make me feel so alive, even after one of the worst moment in my life.

I pull out for the need of air. ''I thought you were gone... I...I'' I was ready to end my life because she was dead, but now she is here and maybe I can live a life worth living now...

''I'm here Lara...'' she said while playing with my hair with her hand behind my head. I smile and lean again to kiss her, I couldn't believe it. I had an another chance, I chance to make things right, I promise to myself to keep her safe until my last breath.

I pull out once again to breath '' You are never leaving my sight again Sam.''

'' I can live with that...'' She give me a light kiss on my lips.

''Lara... I need to know why were you pointing your own gun to your head?''

If I tell her I wanted to die because I couldn't live without her will she said I'm a coward?

The dark souvenir of me weeping at her dead body remind me of the words of earlier.

I will lost the last thing I hold dear If I do not help the ghost.

I quickly grab the journal and put it in my pocket.

''Lara...'' I sight and something comes back to my mind... our way out.

I quickly grab her with my arms and stand up, I feel like I could run the marathon.

'' I will tell you everything once we are out of here, I promised.'' I grin at her, I was so happy to have a chance to make things right.

'' I could walk you know.''

''Not happening.'' I shake my head.

I turn where I saw the spirit.''Thank you, for the second chance...'' I muttered to myself .

''What?'' she asked with a smile .

''Just were saying how lucky I am to have you.'' I said kissing her lightly on her forehead.

''Alright let's get out of here.'' I said.

Before I could do anything Sam capture my cheeks with her hands and kiss me, I return it eagerly, closing my eyes to deepen the kiss, our tongues fought for dominance in our mouths and in this moment, I was the most happiest woman on earth.

We pulled out too soon to allow us to breath.

After a moment we begin our descent to the beach.

After a couple of hours, I was starting to feel tired and ill, but I kept it for myself, I needed to be strong for her.

We were silent the hole time, but I couldn't stop smiling because I had a second chance and that was the greatest gift I could ever have.

Finally the coast was near, the sun was starting to get low.

''Here they are!'' I heard a voice said.

It was Jonah and Reyes, they waited for us.

I approach the boat, my legs were ready to give up, but not until Sam was safe.

Jonah wanted to take Sam in his arms, but I didn't want to, I climb aboard refusing Jonah's help.

I put her down and collapse next to her.

''Lara.'' Sam said with concern

''I'm fine, I'm fine... just tired.'' I said to try to reassure her.

''Can we leave?'' Reyes asked worriedly, I nod

I sit next to Sam and she instantly hug me tight, I did the same thing.

''It will be alright'' I said while kissing her forehead.

I turn my head to see the island, this place, it destroyed everything I ever had.

I look down at Sam and smile, not all.

I close my eyes and letting a tear pass down on my cheek. I feel Sam hands on my cheeks '' We are leaving sweetie , we are alive and together.'' she said with a smile

''I wouldn't have made it out without you...'' I said with a low tone.

''I didn't help much...'' She said looking down.

I lift her chin ''It's wrong, you did the most important part, you were giving me a reason to fight, something to get back to and without this it wouldn't have matters to leave this place.''

''Oh Lara... '' she put her arms around me and put her hand on my shoulder, I let my head falls on it and I grab her hand and our finger intertwine

Reyes sit opposite of us '' When we get back, I'm buying you lovebirds a drink.''

''We'll accept with pleasure.'' I said with a grin.

''More like a dozen after this.'' Sam said with amusement in her voice.

I struck her lightly on her arms. ''You aren't turning drunk on our first date.''

She smiles at me ''Don't worry, I won't.'' I notice Jonah smiles and he wink at me.

We sit there for hours, but I didn't feel well at all, I felt like was on fire the all time, all my injuries were crying.

My heavy breathing betrayed me.

''Lara you don't look good', Sam said with a calm voice.

''I'm... okay Sam'' I said trying to hide my pain knowing I won't fool her.

She puts one of her hand on my forehead ''God Lara you're burning.''

''I...'' Reyes stood up and knee besides me.

''Her wounds are infected, We may have a med kit in the cabin, I'll check.''My vision was starting to get blurry..

''Hang on Lara.'' her hands on me was the only things that were keeping my eyes open.

''We have some disinfectants, we could use them on her'' Sam stood up and I try to fallow her, but I was too weak to do anything.

'' I can't...'' I nearly faint.

Reyes took me in her arms and carried me to the cabin and put me on the bed.

''Sam, do you know how to clean wounds?''

''Yeah, I can handle it from here.''

She nod ''Then I will let you do it, we'll be just there. '' She said and return on the deck.

'' Sweetie. I will need you to take your tank top off.'' She try to take it off, but I resisted.

''You don't need to see me like this.'' I said weakly.

''Lara, we need to clean your wounds, will you let me help you? Please Lara, let me.'' She said with a voice full of concerns.

I nod, I wasn't felling well at all, with all my adrenaline down and with Sam safe, I could now feel all the pain and injuries I had sustain on the island.

She take off my top with a little blush on her cheeks, she ready the disinfectant ''This will probably hurt.'' I nod grabbing her hand in mine.''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' she said smiling.

She starts with the major injuries. The one on my stomach and other bullets wounds or fall wounds.

I was too weak and tire to resist her, but I cried at the pain.

After each wounds, she stops to reassured me, grabbing my hands in hers to kiss it.

The pain was too much, I wouldn't stand long, I grab Sam's hand before she could disinfect an another wound.

'I'm sorry Lara, I know it hurt, but It's has to be done or you will have no chance until we can find real medical supplies.'' I nod.

'' I need to tell you something... it's important... If we don't find a ship soon, I won't make it.'' she instantly put her hands on my cheeks.

''Don't say that Lara you will survive this, you have to.'' she said with tears in her eyes.

I smile ''I will do everything for you, but I need to tell you this,when you wake up earlier, after the ritual, I was pointing my pistol at me because I wanted to die...''

''Why? Why you wanted to do that, you couldn't have done that Lara I w-'' I cut her with my hand.

'' After I killed Himiko, you... died in my arms...'' She look shock.

''But I...I... it can't be, I'm here.'' I could feel the tears in my eyes at the memories of her death.

''You were... I stayed and cried at your body, begging for you to get back and then I decide that my life wasn't worth it... it was too painful to walk away''I bring my hand to the jade necklace at her neck.

''You put it on me?'' she asked with confusion.

'' It was the last thing that remind me of my family, but you are my family now... with Roth gone you are all I have left...'' I said choking on my last words.

'' At first time I tried to kill myself, my pistol was empty, I wanting so much to die that I forgot to check if there were any bullets left.'' Sam was waiting patiently for me to continue and It was hard to talk about it, but she must have felt it because she pick my hand in hers.

''It was when I tried to shot myself the second time a spirit manifest herself, she said that she was once a priestesses of the temple and I had to help her free her soul or I shall lost the last thing I hold dear.''I smile '' I nearly laugh at her, but then you woke up and I didn't knew what to think.'' I put my hand on her face caressing her cheeks.

'' After everything I saw I now understands that nothing is impossible, this spirit bring you back, with a price, I have to free her and she gave me this.'' I put out the journal she gave me.

I feel the world slipping, I don't think I can manage to stay awake for long.

''Lara you-'' I cut her by putting my hand behind her head and bring her lips on mine, I had to kiss her to know that she's there and real. I put all my emotions in that kiss, my fear, my hope and my love.

'' I love you Sam,you are my light in my life.'' I said when I pulled out and I felt her arms around me.

Darkness seems to surrounds me

''I love you too'' A distant voice said to me and it mean more than the world to me.

* * *

_I have to say that this chapter was my first idea for this story._

_Thanks for the feedback and I will try to update the next chapter faster this time._

_See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey!_

_Sorry about the time it took me to update, my computer needed some repairs and it took a week for my computer to be ready so I promised that the next chapter will come faster this time._

_Thank you for all of those who are reading and following this story._

_Anyway, this chapter doesn't fallow the game at all and I tried to do a Sam first person view this time so tell me if you like it or if I should do more with her._

_Sorry for any mistakes I made in this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

I hold her tight, I can feel her strong body relaxing.

I don't know what to think of her story, did I died for real? Maybe Lara is going insane or ...

No, I believe her, she's always right.

''Sweetie?'' I look at her.

She has passed out, it was obvious that she was suffering a lot.

''Don't worry I will take good care of you. '' I said while placing a light kiss on her forehead.

I put her back on the bed.

I finish cleaning her wounds the best I can, but the one on her stomach needs medical attention, it was badly cauterized and it doesn't look good at all.

I put her ruined tank top back on her, we don't have anything else, but she's still beautiful even in destroyed clothe .

''God I wished I had something else to wear.'' I said while looking at myself.

I grab her pistol and put it on the little table next to the bed and I start searching her pockets to see if she has anything on her.

''A camera?'' I said while taking it in my hands

''My camera...'' I said with a smile.

It's dead, but I could repair it easily and save the recording. I'm sure that Lara will want to keep some of the recording.

I continued my search only to found a photo.

Now I know why this photo is so important to Lara, It was the only photo that she carried with her.

I stared at it for a good moment and then turn my head to Lara.

I grabbed her hand ''Stay with me Lara...''

Reyes entered the cabin.

''Is she okay?'' She was now standing next to me.

''She has passed out.'' She put her hand on my shoulder.

''Rest Sam... I know it's hard and you would want Lara to be awake, but it's dark and you probably didn't sleep much back there, so you can have the cabin Jonah and I will be outside.'' She's right, I'm exhausted, but after all this I don't know If I can find sleep without her.

''You sure , I'm mean do you need me awake or something...''

''It's okay, Jonah and I will be keeping an eye for ships.''

With no more words Reyes left me.

I will keep the photo on me until Lara is awake.

I push her a bit to lay next to her, the bed is small, Lara and I are used to sleep like that.

I put my arms around her and hold her closer to me. I kiss her lightly on her lips.

''I love you sweetie.''

I laid my head on her shoulder.

I could hear her soft breath and the beating of her heart.

''It's where I belong.'' I said while closing my eyes.

All the events of Yamatai are replaying in my head.

Mathias, the cultists and Himiko, this is madness, no one will ever believe us and Lara... oh sweetie...

I can't believe that she did all those things to save me, I felt so useless and I still feel like it.

I shouldn't have been so stupid, I shouldn't have trust this madman in the first place.

And my girlfriend nearly killed herself a thousand times to save my sorry ass.

I was too damn tired and it didn't take long to sleep to claim me.

_It's been a week since we are on board the endurance, Lara is very excited about the expedition._

_It's our first true adventure together, just like we'll always dream of._

_It's hard to hide my feelings for her, why I can't just go and tell her that I love her? I don't know... maybe I'm scare to be rejected._

_Well we are nearly always together and the occasions are many and sometimes I swear when our eyes lock I can see something between us, like a spark or something, but I dismiss them as wishful thought._

_So, Roth is nice with me as always, but sometimes when Lara and I are together he shoot a look at Lara and I can feel her unease, I should ask her about it._

_There is Jonah, I swear his food are some of the best I have ever ate ._

_He mostly keep to himself, but I will find place for him in the camera._

_There is also Reyes, she's a tough lady and I think I caught her and captain Roth sneaking in a cabin, they almost spot me, but I have the proof that there is something between the two. Lara will surely tell me that it's not of my business and bla bla bla, she's too respectful sometimes._

_Doctor Whitman is an asshole, I swear it, I don't know how I will put him on the camera without him looking like an idiot. Maybe I should let him look like an idiot. He cares about one thing, him, he can't shut is mouth about himself, he treat everyone like shit and every time Lara try to explain something to him he shut her by saying that he's the head archeologist. I swear if I were Lara I would have hit him. _

_Grim is funny as hell, I can spend all the evening with Lara listening to his tales._

_Roth and him are like brothers, it will definitely look good on the camera._

_And there is Alex, he's cute and I could tell that he has a crush on Lara, poor man._

_It was an evening, the sea was calm._

_Lara and I were in our cabin, she was searching through her books and maps. I was editing the shot I had taken during the day._

_''Lara, I'm going to get food, do you want something?'' _

_''No, thank you Sam.'' She said while lifting her head to give me a smile that melts my heart ._

_''Okay, be right back.'' I leave the room before she sees my reaction._

_God, her smile is beautiful._

_In the cafeteria , there was no one except for Jonah._

_''Samantha! What can I do for you.'' _

_''You can call me Sam, do you have something left to eat, I'm hungry.''_

_''I do have something, a special recipe of mine, you will like it I can tell, it will be ready in a moment.'' He said while returning to his cuisine._

_I sit on a table and didn't notice Alex coming and he was now standing next to me._

_''Hey Sam, what's up?''_

_''Oh nothing special.'' He sits in front of me._

_''And how's Lara?'' I couldn't stop a smile._

_''She's fine.'' he definitely looks nervous._

_''You are her best friend right?'' and terribly in love with her, if only I could tell her._

_''Yes...'' I said slowly._

_''Well... I was wandering...'' his face was completely red._

_''If you could... tell me what she likes...'' _

_''Well... she likes history... and ...'' I can't play with him and give him false hope._

_''And...'' he said nervously._

_''Listen... I know what you mean... and... you're not her type at all.'' She told me the other day that she has a soft spot for Asian woman... wait..._

_''Hey! It's not a one night thing I want.''_

_''It's not what I mean, but Lara wouldn't be interested in this kind of thing, what I mean is...'' _

_''I have to try...'' he said with determination._

_''It couldn't work... Lara is... you aren't what she's interesting in, beside books that is.'' _

_''How could I be more like what she's interesting in?''_

_''You couldn't change that.'' I said while laughing._

_''What it is then?Stop playing with me. ''_

_I tried to look the most serious I could be. '' Lara is interested in woman.''_

_''What-'' He look surprise._

_Alex was cut off by Jonah who drop his kettle on the table. ''It's ready! Are you hungry too Alex? There is enough for everyone !'' He seems always way too happy when food is nearby, I like that guy._

_''No, it's okay, thank you, but I will take my leave.''_

_He stood up and walk away._

_''Poor thing.'' I said to myself._

I was put out of my dream by a loud sound coming from the deck.

My dream, oh God it looked so real.

All these good people I wouldn't ever see again.

''Lara...'' I muttered nervously.

I stood up and look at her, she didn't look good at all.

She was covered in sweat and her forehead was still burning.

''Oh Lara please come back to me, I need you. '' I said while kissing her hand.

I must have slept all the night and nearly all the day, the sun was barely visible.

''Damn this piece of shit.'' I heard Reyes said out loud.

I reluctantly leave her and go on the deck.

Jonah was stand near Reyes and looking at the engine, smoke was coming from it.

''Sam are you alright? ... is Lara okay?'' Jonah asks while giving me a hug.

''She doesn't look good.'' I return his hug.

''I know how to fix it, but it will take me a few hours.'' Reyes said lifting her head to look at us.

''What?! We need to find a ship, she needs to see a doctor.'' I said now standing next to her.

''I'm sorry, but it seems that luck has abandon us long ago.''

It's true, our luck is shit, but can't Lara survive long in her current state.

''Hey, all will be alright, Lara is strong and she wants to live, stay at her side your presence is giving her strength even if she's not awake, she will feel you.'' Jonah said now standing next to me.

He's right, Lara is strong, she will survive this.

''Can I check her Sam?'' Jonah asks with a kind voice.

''Of course.''

We entered the cabin and he sit on the bed next to Lara.

He put his hand on her forehead, on her cheeks and to her neck.

He turn his face now full of sadness towards me.

''The good news is that she is fighting the infections, but...''

That's doesn't sound too reassuring.

''She won't last long in that states, her body is weakening and if we aren't spotted by some ships soon...''

''No it can't be...''

He was now standing and her put one of his hand on my shoulder.

''She already done the impossible for you... her love for you is undoubtedly very strong, she might do a another miracle because of you.'' I look down.

''Stay with her. '' he said lifting my chin.

I smile at him ''Thank you Jonah.''

He gave me a quick hug and walk away.

''Jonah?''

''Yes?'' He said turning to face me.

''It doesn't bother you and Reyes that Lara and I have the only bed?''

''Of course not.'' He said immediately.

He smiles at me and return outside.

I sit down next to Lara and grab her hand in mine.

I start to think about everything we have lost during this trip.

It will be hell for Lara, she lost the person that was a father to her and some friends like Grim and Alex.

She had to do things, scary things to survive, I'm sure, but I will not judge her for what she's done, she's my hero.

Not a monster or anything bad she may think she is, but my hero and I love, whatever she as done back there, it was to save people.

For me, I don't know, I was the damsel in distress waiting for her knight in ruined tank top to save her, still she's sexy in a ruined tank top.

I look at Lara.

But, the story about my death troubles me, I need more information and details about it.

I don't know why, it must be the emotions, but I feel so exhausted.

I feel so tired maybe more hours of sleep will do me good.

I lay the nest to her and put my head on her chest to hear her heartbeat, it's slow like her breathing.

I closed my eyes and put my arms around her.

''I love you Lara'' I could tell her those words for the eternity.

All I could heard was her soft breathing and her slow heartbeat.

I bring her closer to me.

_I'm in a Japanese temple of some sort. _

_There are Samurais in line leading me to a throne._

_''Sit on the throne and you shall be Queen of Yamatai.'' A hard voice said to me._

_I don't feel anything, but I feel like a distant voice is calling me._

_''Sam'' a distant voice is calling me._

_''Sit.'' _

_'' No... I feel like I shouldn't do it.''_

_''This is your destiny... what your heart wants more than anything.''_

_''I don't know what my heart wants.''_

_''Sam!'' A distant and familiar voice said to me._

_I start to walk away from the throne._

_''Stop!''_

_''I know this voice and I feel like I should go back.''_

_''You can't.'' All the temple vanish and I feel like something is in my head._

_''leave my mind!'' I said falling on my knees crying in pain._

_''This woman who seems to have stolen your heart is only delaying the inevitable, you will break and shall give me your soul.'' A woman appear before me._

_''This woman Is what I want, not your damn throne or anything else'.'_

_She starts to laugh._

_''You can't resist me and if you don't surrender now, I shall give her the most painful death you can imagined.''_

_''No please, don't hurt her.''_

_''I shall do so with your body, so her mind will be even more crush, to see the one she loves more than everything tearing her body apart, her soul will crumble like dust and she won't even try to fight back.'' A smile creep on her face._

_''No !'' The thought is killing me, if she controls my body, I know Lara will let herself die and I can't imagine the pain it will be for her, to see her lover torturing her._

_''Oh yes, I will definitely enjoy this, I can already see her face, the pain on it will be satisfying.'' She said turning her back to me._

_''Please no, I surrender.''_

_''Then open your mind to me.'' she said facing me now._

_''Sam! stay with me! Don't let her win!'' The voice of Lara seems closer now._

_''No ! You won't do her any harm, you're lying!.'' I said and immediately an intense pain is passing trough my body._

_''You're resistance is futile, you are only suffering more than you have to.''_

_''I won't let you harm her.''_

_''Love is useless when you have power.''_

_''Then you have never truly loved anyone.''_

_The pain in my head was so intense I couldn't pronounce a word. All I could do was listening to her._

_''You will die.''_

_''Once your body is mine I shall conquer the world, all the kingdoms and the Empires of the world shall fall before me!'' I could sense the madness in her tone, she was truly mad._

_After more infernal moment I was starting to weaken. I couldn't feel anything now._

_''That's it embrace my soul.'' I was about to give up when I heard a voice._

_''Sam!''_

''Sam wake up!'' I feel someone shaking me.

I open my eyes to see Jonah.

''What is it Jonah is the engine fixed?''

''It is, but we have spot a ship!'' He instantly return outside

I stood up.

Damn, I remember, Himiko playing with my mind, God it was so painful. All the horrible thing she said, If Lara hadn't been there I would have given up.

''Lara...'' I muttered to myself.

I inspect her.

She doesn't look better at all.

''Hang on Lara, help is close.''

I walk outside and once on the deck I could see that it was night now.

The sound of our engine was not reassuring, it look like we were running on fumes.

The ship look like a military one, he was far and our PT boat couldn't catch up with him.

''Jonah shoot the flare.'' Reyes said.

She was with her goggle out.

''It's and US ship, we're saved.''

I didn't know why , but I have a bad feeling about this.

Jonah shot the flare in the air.

The boat seems to have drop anchor, two distant light could be seen not far from the boat.

''They have send speedboats.''

The light grew closer and they stop a good hundred meters.

''In the name of the United State of America, I command you to shut down your engine now.'' he said with a voice amplifier.

''You have thirty seconds to comply or you will be shot.''

''What!?''

This is madness what have we done.

''Shut the engine.''

Jonah did as she said and turn the engine down.

There were a big silence, nether of us dared speak.

''Sam?'' She broke the silence

''Go grab Lara, they need to need to know that we have a wounded person on board.''

I went immediately in the cabin.

I grab my camera and sit near Lara,

''Drop down any weapon you may have or you will be force to shoot.'' The American said with his voice amplifier.

I have a bad feeling about all this, maybe they saw that we had weapons on board, but I'm sure this is not the normal rescue procedure.

Something is wrong.

I move one of my arm under her head and the other under her legs and lift her. She was heavy, but not as heavy as I expected or maybe I'm stronger than I thought.

I could hear the engine of the speed boat, they were near now.

Once on the deck I could see that thy were very near of us.

They had mounted turret and the soldiers on board were aiming at us.

Why? do we look like pirates?

''Everyone! On you knees and you priest lady drop her on the ground now!'' He said with authority.

''She need medical attention now! Her wounds are badly infected. ''

He was about to speak back when one of his man cut him off.

''Sir, she doesn't look good at all, allow me to do a check.''

He nod. '' Come on.'' I walk until the soldier who spoke up grab her from my arms and return on the speedboat and lay her down.

I fallow him and sit near Lara, all the solider were looking at me,

The medic open up a flash light and inspect Lara.

''Sir, she need to go to our infirmary now, she won't survive an another hour.''

''You need to go back on your boat.'' The officer said to me.

''I won't leave her!'' I said grabbing her hand in mine.

When it comes to whether I come or not I always win.

''Sir, we need to go now, I don't know if she can make it.''

''Okay, she stays, corporal arrest those people and search the boat.'' He said to the soldiers in the other boat.

''What we aren't-'' Reyes tried to speak, but was cut off by the sergeant ''Silence!''.

''Private, bring us back to our ship.''

''Yes Sir.''

The boat turn around and start his way back to the military ship.

''Is she going to be okay?''

''I don't know, how long she's been in this state?'' He said turning his face toward me.

''For about two days''

''It's hard to tell, it will depend on her.''

'' Sergeant. This woman has a lot of bruises, cut, maybe broken ribs, bullet wounds and she has a very badly cauterized wound, it's a miracle that she's still alive.''

I tighten my hold on Lara's hand I was holding.

The sergeant was now standing in front of me. He look at our hands and then at me.

''What is going on?'' I said turning my head to face him.

''I'm not in liberty to tell you, I will need your name and hers if possible.''

''I'm Samantha Nishimura and she is Lara Croft.''

He took note of our names and grab his radio.

''Control, we need a medical team ready at the docks, we have a woman who is in immediate need of medical attention.''

''Four Sir.''

''Yes Sir.''

''Affirmative, ETA two minutes, out ''

The rest of the ride was silent, the soldiers were all looking at me in wonder. I think that my outfit is strange and with Lara looks like she came back from a warzone it doesn't help..

The US boat was a big ship, not an aircraft carrier, but sill a ship to be reckon with in a fight, but it's not like I know anything about warship.

Once we've arrived on the docks, a medical team were waiting for us.

The medic lift her and put her on the stretcher and start to walk away with Lara.

Two marines grab my arms so I couldn't fallow them.

''Release me!''

''I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to fallow them, they will do everything in their power to help your friend.''

''I need to stay with her!''

''Before we lead you to the infirmary we need to search you, I'm sorry.''

The soldiers search me before I could say a word.

The soldiers found only my camera and the photo and handed it over to the sergeant.

Goddamnit I hate been search, well maybe if it would have been Lara doing it I wouldn't mind.

''We will keep those,lead her to the infirmary.'' He said and turn on himself.

''Wait!.''

He stop and turn to face me.

''Let me keep the picture, please?'' I said in the tone that I used to make Lara agree me everything.

He look at the picture and then at me, I could see in his eyes that he knew what Lara means to me.

He hand it over to me.

''They will do everything in their power to save her.''

I grab the picture and give him a smile.

''Thank you.''

He turn around and walk away.

The two soldiers release my arms and led me trough corridors, everyone who passes by us looked at me like I was an alien or something, why I had to wear this stupid robe .

We finally arrived in a room with only four beds and was filed with medical tools and the sort.

''I'm Doctor Catherine and I will be in charge of you and your friends.'' She look at me strangely for a second.

She was maybe thirty, blond hair and blue eyes.

''Where is Lara .''

''Your friend is in the surgery room, once they are done she will be taken here.''

She nod to the soldiers who departed.

''Please have a seat.''

''Do you have something else to wear.'' I said while looking at me.

''Yes , here.'' She said grabbing a bag and hand it over to me. ''There is a bathroom in the back.''

The clothes that she gave me was unfashionable, but still better than this ceremonial robe..

After that she check me and did a bunch of test.

''Well , you have a few cuts and bruises, nothing your body can't handle and we will vaccine you just in case.'' She said while finishing writing her report.

I really don't care about me now, I want to know if Lara was going to be okay. The soldier later was not reassuring about her wounds.

''What about Lara?''

''I don't know, I'm sorry.''

''Or what about what's going on? No one asked us about what happen or what will happen .''

Before she could answer, Jonah and Reyes arrived.

They were escort by some soldiers.

'Have a seat.''

''Sam are you alright, where is Lara.'' Reyes was now standing next to me.

''The young lady is still in the operation room for treatment.''

''You're okay.'' Reyes said moving her hand to my shoulder.

I nod.

Reyes was first to be check by the doctor because of the bullet that went trough her arm.

During that time Jonah sit beside me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

''Don't worry Sam, all will be well now.''

''Why are you treating like prisoners?'' Reyes asked to the doctor.

'' The captain will soon come , he will explain what will happen.''

For the rest of the time I was just lost staring at the picture the sergeant let me keep.

I swear, if she survived I will say to her everyday until I die that I love her more than the world.

We were all good, no one had any bad injuries, except for Lara.

A big man, entered the room with a bunch of soldiers.

The doctor gave him her report on her wounds to him without a word. He examine it for a minute before looking at us.

Reyes, Jonah and I were all silent and wait for him to speak, he was kind of intimidating.

He was maybe around fifty and look like a real military man, short hair a scar on his face and a lot of medal on his uniform.

He cleared his throat.

''Listen up, I'm captain Cole Hudson, you are on board a United State Navy Ship and all your belonging found on the ship you were travelling on has been confiscated.''

''Our job is to make sure that no one enters the Dragon's Triangle.''

''Why?'' I soon regret my words because he turn his attention to me and look furious.

''It's classified.''

''A week ago we were force to back down because of the strength of the storm and we weren't able to stop a ship, a plane and a helicopter to enter the triangle, all entered it too quick for us to intervene.''

''What got our intention is a distress call coming from the center of the triangle and the storm disappeared a day later.''

We were all silent and was waiting for him to continue.

''We've been guarding this spot for years and so many ships in it and no ship were ever spotted leaving it and never a signal were heard from the triangle.''

''The dragon's triangle where and still is off limit for civilians and unauthorized traffic.''

''But, we were searching for Yamatai, we found it!'' I said trying to sound convincing .

He turn his attention on me again.

''I have to tell you that you have all defied a decree dictate by the NATO command and I have enough proof to execute you now without trial..'' He said in a very deadly serious tone.

''What!?'' Jonah, Reyes and me said.

''We didn't even knew!'' Reyes said

''You can't just kill us, you don,t have the right!' I said while jumping back on my feet.

The soldiers quickly force me down on the bed.

''Silence! When all the NATO countries are at risk, we are authorized to use deadly forces.''

''We don't threatening anyone.''

''We know what you found on this island, we also know that it could change the balance of the world if what lies there could be known by the world.''

It is true when you think of it, all this trip was a complete madness, bloodthirsty wolf, cultist , queen god and undead.

No one will believe us about this.

''So, I will need of you to tell me everything that happen.''

''What if we don't'' Reyes said in a low tone.

''Then I will have to execute you.'' I could heard Jonah swearing in his native language.

We were all silent at the realization, we are in deep shit.

The captain turn his attention on a man at his side.''Sergeant bring them to interrogation.''

I was taken to a little room with a single table and two chair.

All I could while waiting do was staring at the picture of our graduation.

God I hope that she is all right, I tried to recall all the memories, when we where at boarding school and at UNI, I was so foolish, I tried to hide my feelings for Lara by dating guys.

I was not happy with them and my parents didn't help one bit, they never truly understands me, but Lara was.

Lara, she was always there for me and I was always happy with her. We were different in a lot of points, but we were completing each other that's why we were going so well together.

Finally after an hour, the captain entered the room.

I quickly put the picture back in my pockets.

He sit opposite of me and open up a notepad to read some lines.

''Is Lara okay?.''

''She's still in operation.'' He said not even looking at me.

''Samantha Nishimura'' I nod.

''You can call me Sam.'' I hate when people are using my full name, its sound way too serious.

''Well, I need to know the whole story, from the beginning, you were on the endurance right?''

''Yes, I was the cameraman.''

I told him the whole story, everything. Mathias, Himiko, the Solari and he just took notes, he never look at me and tell me that I was saying bullshit, like he knew already the story.

''The ritual? Can you tell me more.''

''I don't know much, but Lara knows a lot about it because you know, she studied ancient history and she knows everything about Japanese history.''

He drop his pencil and put his elbows on the table.

''About her... the others told me that I should ask my question about her to you... why?''

''Well because I know her since boarding school and we stayed together when we went to college .''

He nod, but he had something in his eyes like he knew that Lara and I were more than just friend.

''Is she the daughter of Richard Croft.''

''Yes, but how do you know.''

He nod and seem like he was thinking hard about something.

'' The journal we found on your ship.''

''Is there something else for me to know.''

''Well...''

''I don't know much about it, because Lara passed out before she could tell me more , but...''

''Shoot.''

''She said that after the ritual... I died...''

''What...''

''She told me about that she nearly kill herself, but a spirit stop her and give her a journal and revive me... I really don't know.''

He noted it and turn his head to face me.

''We found two journal, the one of Richard croft and the other is in ancient Japanese or something like that.'' He said while writing on his notepad.

''Why she wanted to die?'' he said lifting his head to face me.

''Because... she lost all the people she cared about on this trip and she couldn't take my death.''

He didn't look like he was judging her or anything, he just took notes.

''You must mean a lot to her...'' He said with a low voice.

''Yes...''.

''So you tell me that you died and a spirit resurrect you...''

''Yeah, basically... I know it sounds mad...''

''In my jobs... nothing sounds mad...''

''I thought you were only guarding the triangle...''

He smiles at me.

''Well Samantha, you will be brought back to the infirmary.''

''How long we will stayed there and what will happen to us.''

''I will tell you when your friend Lara will awake.'' He said before leaving the room.

_ A few hours later..._

Jonah and Reyes needed some sleep so I was up alone with the doctor.

I was looking again at the picture a was holding the jade pendant that Lara gave me.

I couldn't sleep, I tried , but all this was too much for me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Lara, Yamatai and all this mess.

What I wouldn't do to be in Lara's arms now.

''You don't sleep?'' The doctor asked me.

''No, I can't, not without her.''

''Well I have news that may interest you, the doctor are finished with Lara, she will be brought here.''

''She is! She's going to be okay?.''

''Well, she's still in coma and we don't know when she will awake at all because of the advance states the infections were.'' My heart broke, she was in a very bad state and nearly died, If it would have happen... Oh I don't want to think about it.

''Her vitals are good, we found a few broken ribs and two bullets were found in her wounds. The one that poses the most problems was the badly cauterized wound on her stomach, she will keep the scar for the rest of her life.'' Seriously I have no problem with that, I found scar to be attractive and Lara looks hot with anything.

''The test are nearly done, but so far she has no disease and we also vaccine her just in case.''

''Here she is.''

The doctor brought her in a moving chair and lift her to put her on the bed.

It was something else to see her, she had bandage nearly everywhere and she look so tired.

I walk and stop next to her bed. I put my hand on her cheek. ''Oh sweetie...''

The doctor gave me a look and put her hand on my shoulder.

''I'm sorry, but you should get some rest..I have to go, I will be back soon if you need anything.'' she said before leaving the room

I'm not tired, I've slept for nearly an entire day and maybe more.

I moved a chair next to her bed and sit.

I grab her hand and give a silent pray for her.

Normally I don't ask anything to God, but I swear I will believe in you if she awake.

I love her too much to lose her.

I will went mad if she's not there to hold me, I'm scared to death and the only one that can comfort has nearly died.

I don't want to go to sleep, I see the face of the dead when I close my eyes.

''Lara please don't leave me alone...''

Nothing.

Only her soft breathing, God I'm so desperately in love with her.

_ During that time, outside the infirmary..._

''No one is leaving this room and if the woman awake you call me immediately. Understood.'' The captain said with his usual commanding tone.

''Sir yes Sir!'' We move our arm to salute him.

My friend and I were on guard on the infirmary, God I hate guard duty.

''As you were.'' He said before leaving.

''All this story is weird shit man, I've been guarding the triangle for nearly three years and I've never seen anything like it.''

''This girl, not the Asian one, but the other.''

''The black woman?''

''No the British.''

''Ah Lara I think, cute name.''

''She looks like she's been trough the Vietnam war, the hell happen.''

''I tell you this damn dragon's triangle is bad shit.''

'' Well I wouldn't mind to see her in action, she looks sexy maybe I have a chance.''

''In your dreams, her and the priest lady are together.''

''What?. What is this bullshit.''

''I'm telling you Allen she's gay!''

''This is ridiculous, they are only friends and besides you barely know them.''

''This don't change that they are together, you have seen the look on her eyes when the British girl arrived in the infirmary.''

''Brits can't be gay...''

''That is one of the most stupid thing I have ever heard.'' I said and give him a quick punch on his arm.

''My friend was on the boat that bring them back and he says that on the ride she was holding her hand like she was everything to her.''

''This doesn't mean anything.''

''I'm betting twenty-dollar that she is.''

''You've got yourself a deal private James.'' He said while shaking my hand.

* * *

_So here it is, thank you for reading and tell me if you like it or not._

_I will update soon._

''You've got yourself a bet private James.'' He said while shaking my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you for all who is reading it/reviewing it or just following my story, it's cool to know that some people are interested on what I write._

_So here is my next chapter as usual I don't own anything and sorry for any mistakes I made._

* * *

_I don't know where I am, I don't remember where I was or what I was doing._

_It's dark and I'm alone, but I don't feel alone, like someone is there at my side, but I can't see who._

_I feel so tired and weak I feel like I could lay down and sleep forever._

_''Where I am?''_

_A light opens up and I see Roth._

_At this instant everything came back to me, Yamatai, all the death, the killing and the losses._

_I fell to my knees._

_''No...'' _

_This has to be a nightmare, the faces of all the men I killed come back to me, the faces of Grim, Alex and Roth come back to me._

_'Girl...'' He said in a low tone._

_''You are dead!'' I said with tears in my eyes._

_The image of his death replay in my head, why he had to sacrifice himself to save me, ''why?''_

_''I made a promise to your father, to always watch over you and I did.''_

_I couldn't answer, he was more than a father to me than my real one and he always watched over me, just like her promised._

_''Stop living for me or for your father's work, go live your own life.''_

_I couldn't stop the tears to flow at all those memories._

_''Lara... I'm so proud of you, you did all you could back there and that's what counts.'' _

_''How can you be proud of me?I murdered so many men and I let nearly everyone die.'' I said looking at my hands._

_''I was a soldier Lara, I know what it's like to take the life of someone, but sometimes you have to press the trigger or you'll lost everything you cared for and you did all you could.''_

_''All I cared for died back there.''_

_''I'm all alone now...''_

_''Are ya?''_

_I try to think hard and I see a person, I feel my body come back to life._

_''Sam...'' I muttered to myself._

_Maybe I'm not all alone then,with her help I know I can resist any fall, she will help me to get trough it, ease the pain . It won't matter how hard it will be as long as we have each other._

_''Do you love her?''_

_''Yes.'' I said instantly._

_Many things in my life are an uncertainty , but not my love for her._

_I lift my head to face him._

_''I love her.''_

_I stand on my feet and look at him in his eyes._

_''More than anything.'' I said washing my tears away._

_He smiles at me the way he do when I have made him proud._

_''Am I dreaming?'' I asked not knowing where I truly am_

_''We are speaking because your life is in your hands.''_

_''What does that mean?''_

_''Will you go with me or will you go back?''_

_''What?''_

_''You are dying and only you can decide if you wish to go and keep living or letting death carry you away.''_

_''I can't leave her.''_

_The memories of her death come back to me, the pain I felt was too intense for someone sane to endure, but the spirit gave me a another chance and I promised to keep her safe._

_''I will save her, she's the light of my life.''_

_''Your father was the same with your mother,always wanting the best to protect and to lever your mother, just like you do with Samantha'' He said with a smile._

_I smile back at him._

_''Tell Reyes that I'm sorry.''He said with sadness._

_''I will'' _

_''Take care and remember Lara. Always trust your guts. '' I couldn't stop a smile, he always said that to me._

_In an instant everything goes black and I feel like I'm toss away._

I slowly came back to my senses, I can hear noises around me and people talking.

The dream, was that really Roth? When I think about it, it's true I truly have only Sam, she's all I have left now.

I open my tired eyes to see that I'm in sort of medical room or something like that.

I can see a woman in a lab coat and I can tell by the wall that we are on a ship, but where is everyone, more importantly where's Sam?

I am completely patch everywhere, on the arms, I can feel the bandage on my legs and on my stomachs.

I try to stand up, but the pain stopped me, because of the pain I let out whimper and the doctor turn around to see that I'm awake.

''Ah you are finally conscious , we where starting to fear for you Lara.'' she said now standing next to my bed.

''Where's Sam.'' I said with a dry voice.

''Don't worry she's fine, she's just went for breakfast with Jonah and Reyes.''

I let out a relief sight.

''She was at your bedside since you arrived here, I had to convince her to go eat some food.'' She said giving me a glass of water.

''Thank you.'' I said taking the glass and drinking the water in one quick shot, I was so damn thirsty.

''By the way my name is Doctor Lasky, but you can call me Catherine. '' She said raising her arm.

''Lara.'' I said shaking her arm.

''You are on an US navy ship, we picked you on a stranded boat near the dragon's triangle.''

I don't really care at the moment, I need to know if she is okay.

''Is she alright, Sam I mean.'' I said putting the glass of water on the little table next to my bed.

''She is, she had only a few cuts and bruises nothing death threatening.'' I let out an another relief sight.

''But you, you were dead when we found you.'' Since how long I'm in here, I've completely lost track of time.

I had so many questions, she had a patch on her arms with US army writing on it so it look like we are on a military ship.

''So where are we and what happened?''

''The captain will explain everything,''

She walked away near the exit.

''Private Allen!''

A marine appeared on the door with his weapon.

''Ma'am.''

''What? Why he's armed?'' I muttered to myself, somethings ain't right.

''Go tell the captain that Lara is now awake.''

''Yes doc.'' He said while saluting her.

She return at my sides after the soldier departed

''You said I was nearly dead?''

''Yes, your friend Samantha told me she cleaned your wound, if she hadn't done it, you wouldn't have make it out of there alive, your wounds were badly infected. ''

I couldn't resist a smile, she is always taking care of me and it looks like she just saved my life.

''She's always took good care of me.''

''It looked so.'' she said with a grin.

Maybe some information would be good, I don't remember a thing, all I remembered was black out in Sam's arms.

''So, I'm okay now.''

''You are, but it will take some times before your body healed up completely.''

''How long?''

''A few weeks.''I let out a sight. I hate been inactive, but maybe it will give me time so I can sort things out with the journal.

''You had a lot of little infections, but the wound on your stomach was the worst.''

''But I cauterized it.''

'' I've got to say, you have some courage to cauterized your own wound, but it was not treated afterwards and the infection spread.'' The pain I felt when I did it was one of the worst I had ever felt, if I hadn't to save Sam, I couldn't have done it.

''Also, your wound on your stomach, you will have a big scare there, nothing we can do about it.'' Just looking at my arms , I can say that it won't be the only scares that will mark my body.

''And the all the test are cleared, you don't have any diseases or anything.''

''It couldn't have been that bad? And why I don't feel any pain or anything.''

''It's because of the painkillers and the medications.''

_''_How long was I out.'' I said lifting my head to face her.

''Five days.'' What?! It can't be.

''That long?''

''Your body was fighting the infections, you were also exhausted after the events of the past days and you have three broken ribs that will take time to healed themselves . ''

''You know what happen to us?''

''Wait for the captain, he will explain everything to you.''

''Why all the secrets? why not just tell me?'' I said with exasperation.

''Let's say that you are in a situation .''

What does that all mean.

After a couple of minutes of waiting. A large men entered the room fallow by two armed soldiers, he look about fifty , he had a lot of medals and decoration on him and he has the look of a hardened veteran.

He stop in front of my bed and stood there looking at me for a good ten seconds before he spoke.

''Leave us...'' The two soldiers nodded and leave the room.

''You must be confused, Miss Croft.''

''I am and you can call me Lara. ''

''All the information we have on you come from Samantha, I believe that you two are kind of close.''

''Well, she knows me better than everyone, but she can say a lot of things..'' I said giving a little chuckle .

I hope that Sam didn't say too much detail about certain things, but I know that she can keep her mouth shuts.

''I'm captain Cole Hudson of the United State Navy, let me explain to you what is going on.'' He said in a hard tone.

I don't like where it is going.

''You and your friends were found on an old PT boat leaving the dragons triangle.''

''Yes we were shipwreck by the storm.''

''Your friends told me the story.''

''So you know what we went trough?''

''Let me explain to you, the dragon triangle is by NATO decree, off limit to civilian traffic.''

''What!? it is impossible, Roth and I made the research on the triangle and we never found anything like that! You can't be serious.''

''It is confidential, that's why you didn't find anything, you know that violating a decree dictate by the high command of the NATO is death or life sentence in jail.'' I skipped a beat.

''What the hell is that! How we was supposed to know that it was off limit!''

''A week before you entered the triangle, the storm forced us to back off and when we spotted your boat we tried to send you a message, but you were caught in it before we could contact you and we knew that all the ships that entered the triangle never returns.'' So they left us to our death... If I weren't that tired I would have punch him.

''That's not all, a distress signal was broadcast from the center of the triangle, the navy is guarding this spot for nearly sixty years and it never happens, afterwards a plane entered the triangle and a helicopter, we were all unable to stop them.''

He stops and walk and stop next to me.

''And the Japanese government let you decide about all this? It's their lands.'' he turn his back to me and walk to the doctor to grab some documents and turn once again to face me.

''Girl, when one of the most powerful authority on earth tell you to do something, you do exactly what he ask you to do.'' He walk and stop in front of the bed and put his hands on his back.

''A day after, the storm had disappeared, it was too big, we had to investigate and we found you.''

''You knew about Yamatai and never said anything to the world!'' I said with anger in my voice.

I can't believe it, they knew all the lost kingdom and they keep the secrets.

''It is for the safety of the world, you do know now that we had our reasons to hide it. ''

After all I saw back there I know that nothing is impossible and that maybe it's better if it's keep away from people, but still if we had known...

'' Can you look at me in the eyes and tell me that the world would be the same if they knew what was going on that island, that's why we were keeping it.''

''We are the victims here! And know you tell me that we are criminals that will be executed! you can't do that, we have a right to a trial and I'm not even American!''

''Well technically no, but the orders came from the top and your nationality doesn't change a thing .''

I'm not going to believe any of this crap it just can't be.

''With all you know, you could shift the balance of power, many couldn't accept what you found.'' I don't know if anyone would believe us, I think that all we went mad after a couple of days stranded on the sea.

''What will happen now , will we be killed...'' I try to hide my fear, I'm not scare for my life , but for Sam's life, she's innocent, it was my idea in the first place to find Yamatai.

''If you cooperate... no, I have a deal for you Lara croft. You will tell me all that happen back there and I might be able to change the orders from the pentagon.''

''What did they said.'' I'm sure I won't like what we is about to say.

''To kill you as soon that you had told us all we needed.'' Bullocks I hate it when I'm right.

I looked down, I don't know what Roth would have said if he was there to listen to all of this.

''Listen, I don't like that order, so if you cooperate, it will help you a lot because I have a lot of questions and I would like answers, like the transfer ritual, and the supposed death of your friend...'' I lift my head to face him.

''How...?''

''Your friend were interrogated.''

I think he could see the pain in my eyes, these won't be easy to talk about, but maybe if Sam is at my sides, maybe I could tell the story.

''I want also to know more about the instant storms, it was what kept us at bay from the triangle for so many years.''

A thought cross my minds, the journals, I need my father's journal and the one that the ghost gave me.

''My journals , where are they?''

''All your belongings found on the boat have been confiscate.''

He turned on himself to face the doctor.

''Doctor Lasky insisted that you recover before I interrogate you.'' The doc nodded.

''So I will be back tomorrow and we will decide when it will happen.''he said turning back and face me

''I don't know if I can... it's been a nightmare and...''

''If it can made it easier, your friend Miss Nisihimura can be with you at your interrogation.'' he said smiling at me.

''She will definitely made it easier.''

''You are confined on the medical bay until further notice.'' He turned his back to me.

''Wait.''

He turned on his heels to face me.

''Do you... have my pistols... it has a great significance to me...''

''A M1911 enhanced?''

''Yes, it was my... someone I hold dear gave it to me.''

''We keeping it safe don't worry.'' He said then leave the room with no more words.

I let out the breath I was holding.

It was a lot of information to acknowledge , I just awake from a couple of days of sleep and now all this.

We have absolutely no luck.

''When does my friends come back? I really need to see Sam.'' I asked to the doctor.

She give me a little laugh and smile at me.

''Are you two together or something?''

I was about to respond when two soldiers entered the room followed by Reyes and Jonah.

My heart stopped when Sam entered the room, I completely forgot to answer doctor Lasky her question.

''Lara!'' She said instantly and run to my and threw her arms around my necks.

''Sam...'' I muttered, but before I could say anything her lips found mines.

I was take completely off guard, but I melt into the kiss and return it with all my being.

''Well, it answer my question.'' the doctor said with a smile.

I ignored her and moan into the kiss, I move my hand behind her head to allow the kiss to deepen.

I allow her access to my mouth and she explored every bits of it before the need of air forced us to stopped.

I had forgotten that we weren't alone and my face redden as soon as the realization hit me,but I didn't care I was so glad to see Sam safe.

''I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up.'' She said hugging me tight, her voice was full of relief.

I soon forgot my embarrassment and kiss her lightly on her head.

''Don't worry,I'm here now .'' I said hugging her back, I hold her for the rest of my life.

''I love you sweetie.'' she muttered to my ear.

''I love you too, my heart.'' I muttered back.

Reyes and Jonah were both standing next to the bed waiting patiently.

''You can go.'' the doc said to the soldiers.

''I told ya!'' one of the soldiers said to the other before they departed.

Sam took a seat on a chair next to my bed. and grab my hand in hers and our fingers intertwine instinctively.

''Well it's good to see you awake little bird.''

''You scared us back there, how you holding up.'' Reyes said.

''Well, I feel like I just fell from a building and all my muscle feel so sore.''

Sam looks turned to sad, I tighten my hold on her hand and smile to her.

'' I heard that you saved me back there.''

''Oh? I just clean your wounds and I couldn't do much, we were too short on supplies.''

''If you didn't have done that I wouldn't have make it.'' she smiles to me the way that make my heart melt.

''Did they explained to you the what we are in.'' Reyes said in a low voice.

''Yeah...'' I said turning my head to face her.

''We're stuck in some serious shit.'' Sam said in anger.

''The most important is that we are alive and away from that island.'' Jonah said in a happy tone.

I give a low chuckle.

''So, what exactly happened when I passed out?''

''Well, it didn't happen much the first day, but in the evening , we had to repaired the engine.''

''Did that stopped you?''

''Nah it just slow us down and the next day these brave soldiers found us and said that we were in some restricted area that dates from the fifties .'' She said with bitterness in her tone.

''I can't believe this, I need to get back to Alisha, she needs to know that I'm alive.''

''It has been more than a week since the fearful day of the storm, she surely don't think you're dead.'' Jonah said sitting on a chair.

''She must know that her mom is alive!''

I turn my face to Sam.

''Are you okay?''

''Well you scared me to death back on the boat and I couldn't leave your side the whole time you were asleep.''

I drop my head, I feel ashamed to have scare Sam so much.

''I kept this for you.'' Sam said taking a little paper in her hand and giving it to me.

I took it and my I couldn't find the words, it was the photo of our graduation.

''Thanks Sam, you don't know how much it means to me.''

''They even took my camera, but they let me keep this,.''

I put it on the table next to my bed and move my hands to caress her cheeks. '' Thank you Sam...'' She gave me another smiles of her smiles that I love so much.

She leaned down and our lips met once more, it was a short kiss, but it meant the world to me.

''Did they told us what they were going to do now?'' Reyes ask sitting next to Jonah.

''Well...it's not good, but the captain told me that if I cooperate he would do something so that they can let us go or something.'' I really hope so.

_Later that day..._

We didn't have much to do , stuck in a medical room of a military ship.

Jonah and Reyes were playing cards and Sam was laying with me in the bed. I held her tight all the day, it is the only thing that can make me forget what everything happen. She has her back against and was asleep, she didn't sleep very much in the past days and I'm happy that she can found some rest even after all what happens.

At first it hurt me a bit to hold her like that, but it quickly get away, the feeling of her body is like a healing spell to me.

I tried to sleep, but I'm afraid to see the faces of the dead or blood.

I can't believe that I spilled so much blood and these same hands are holding Sam.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doctor.

''I told you, your body is healing, you shouldn't be holding her like that, it's not good for your wounds.''

I turn my head to face her.

''I don't care, I'm perfect with her in my arms and I don't intend to let her go.''

She let out a sight.

''Ah... you love her do you?''

''She's the meaning of my life.'' I said before kissing the top of her head.

She give me a little laugh and a smile.

''Fine, just don't hold her too tight against your body, your wounds are still healing''

''Thank you.''

''Did I told you that the food here is unbelievable.''

''It's fine...'' Reyes said back.

''No it's not, the food they give her is not!''

Jonah jump on his feet ''It needs to be prepare with love and caring, it's one of the greatest step in preparing food!'' He said moving his hand to his heart.

I couldn't stop a laugh, Jonah's food was one of the best I ever ate, he did marvel with barely nothing back on the beach.

Sam moved in my arms and let out a little groan.

''Hmmmm.''

''Hey love, sorry to have wake you.''

''What is this about?'' she said with a tired tone

''It's just Jonah talking about food.''

''Ah If I only had my camera, it would be so cool to film that.''

''I'm sure they will let it have back.'' I said kissing the back of her head.

''I thought It was broke when I was taken away by Whitman, it's good to know that It didn't get destroyed.''

''I can't believe what he did.'' Reyes said

Whitman, that bastard I would have gladly killed him slower if I cold have, taken Sam to theses maddogs, I can't take it, seeing Sam alone with all theses men.

''Lara...'' She turn on herself to face me.

I feel her hand caressing my cheeks.

I feel my body come back to me and all the dark thoughts leave me as soon as she kiss me on the forehead.

''Sweetie, I'm sorry.''

I stay a moment silent, I really need to know something.

''Can I ask you a question Sam.''

''You know you can ask me anything.''

''I really need to know... did... when you were captive... did any of these men...''

''They...'' She stop and drop her look to the ground.

''No...'' A intense rage build up in me.

''They didn't, I was under the protection of their leader, they look at me as an offering, and...''

I calm instantly and let out a relief sight.

''Did they ...'' She said slowly.

''One tried...''

I can still feel his hands on me, caressing me, speaking in Russian, I was so scared and I killed him.

''My first kill.'' I said with a broken voice.

I hug her tight and bury my face in the crook of her neck.

''It's okay Lara...'' she said caressing my back.

It was a huge relief on my mind.

''I'm going to protect you with my life, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, I promise.''

We stay a moment like this,

''The captain asked me to tell him all the story so he can have all the details he needs, but I don't think I can.'' I said leaving her embrace.

''I know it's hard, but you have to tell him or we are never leaving this ship.''

''You're strong Lara, you can do it.'' She said grabbing me by the shoulder.

I looked down, she believes in me.

''If... you were ...going with me... ''

''I would gladly if that helps you.''

''The captain said I could.''

She nod ''Of course I will Lara.''

I moved my arms around her neck and hug her tight.

''Thank you.''

But before she could say something back, I lean forward and kiss her fervently,she move her hands on my cheeks to allow the kiss deepen, I tighten my hold on her.

I loved the feelings of it, but it's the most beautiful feelings on earth, I'm sure of it.

I can hear a laugh from Reyes and Jonah.

''These two, If you had done that on the endurance, it would have been clear to that poor Alex he didn't have a chance, poor fool.''

We stop for the need of air and I turn my head to face Reyes and smile.

''I know what love can do to a person, he wasn't a fool, he was in love.''

''He was kind of cute when he tried to flirt with you.'' Sam said before letting her back fell against me.

''He wasn't what I was interested in...''

''I know sweetie...''

'' Miss Nishimura if you could please get out of the bed.'' the doctor was now standing next to us.

''Why.'' I answer before Sam could.

''I need to run some test on you and give you your medicine.''

''Ah okay.'' Sam stood up and sit on the chair next to me. I already miss the warmth of her body.

The doctor run a series of tests and give me some painkillers so I could get some rest.

''And...'' She said turning herself to face me and Sam.

''You should sleep alone so no pressure will be applied on your wounds, you are still healing remember.''

''Got it doc.'' Sam said with a smile.

Reyes and Jonah get in their respective bed, but I stop Sam before she could get up.

''Could you... please stay with me tonight.'' I ask in a low tone giving her more space so she could sleep with me, I don't care with what the doctor said..

I don't think I could get any sleep if Sam wouldn't be in my arms.

''You couldn't have stop me.'' she said with a smile.

She lay next to me she let her head fall on my shoulder and move her arms around me and bring me closer.

I did the same and put her closer to me.

''The last days as been a nightmare without you to comfort me.''

You are also helping me a lot, more than you can imagined.

Before I could answer she lean down on me and kiss me.

The kiss deepen, our tongues fought for dominance without any real winner.

''I love you sweetie.'' she muttered between kisses.

''I love you too.'' I muttered back.

_In the morning..._

I slowly open my eyes.

I smile when I see Sam head on my shoulder and one of her hand on my chest. I feel so loved with her.

The doctor is there and she is looking at us with a smile that mean ''_what i told you?''_

I smile back and kiss the top of Sam head.

I didn't dream tonight, good I really needed my rest.

Sam soon wake up and open her beautiful eyes to look at me.

''Good morning honey.'' I said smiling at her.

''Hey.'' She said smiling back.

''What I told you? Ah nevermind, could you please stand up so I can work on Lara.

''Oh Sorry again.''

''Wait.'' I put my hands behind the back of her heads and bring her closer so I could kiss her.

She put her hands behind my hand and allow the kiss to deepen.

''arght! Could you please. I have work to do.''

''What's going on?'' Reyes asked.

''Ah these two again.''

We departed for the need of air.

''I love you.'' I said before letting her go.

So the doctor did her test again.

I stayed silent and I was holding Sam's hand tight. I never liked when someone else than her was touching me like that, but I know she is just doing her job.

Jonah and Reyes were both up and siting on the table across the room.

The captain and two soldiers entered the room.

''Good morning captain.'' The doctor said.

''Good morning.''

I could feel Sam hand tighten her hold on mine.

_''_How are you all doing.''

''Fine despite the situation we are here now.'' I said and giving him a false grin.

He looked at our intertwine finger and move next to the bed.

''I will take you to interrogation and your friend Samantha.''

I smile, for real this time.

The doctor said I shouldn't walk because my broken ribs couldn't support my weight so I was drag around in a wheelchair.

So they bring us to a room with a single table.

Sam sit in the chair next to me and our hand instinctively met.

The imposing captain didn't scare me, on Yamatai some of the cultists had far more scarier faces than he.

''So my name is Cole Hudson if you had forgot.''

''What exactly I will have to tell you.''

''Everything, I need to know all the details, even the one that you feel that should be forgotten .''

''And after?''

''I may have something that will interesting you, I will play fair with you.''

He open a notepad and a book.''But before we begins I need to know something for sure.''

Sam and I both nodded.

''I'm tired of hearing rumours,my soldiers can't shut up about it and some of them even bet on it, so you look close, are you in some kind of relationship.'' What is this a jokes?

''It tends to be boring sometimes so my men found some way to distracted themselves, so are you together or not.''

''Yeah she's my girlfriend.'' Sam said smiling at me.

I smile her back and she give me a wink.

''Okay good so am I right to say that you did a lot of those things on Yamatai because you loved her.''

'' Yes. If it wouldn't have been for Sam I couldn't have found the motivations to continue, she was my purpose.''

''Let me tell you the story we have.''

''After WWII when the NATO was founded, we found that the Japanese was searching something on Yamatai, So the US army send a detachment of marines to investigate and they never returned.''

''We tried to send some ships and none returned, so we put a lockdown around the dragon's triangle, but the Russians found some interest in Yamatai and send a whole battalion in the eighty, so that maybe a reasons why so many men back there was Russian.''

''Why the US send their men and what was the purpose of these Russians.''

''For the Russians I don't know, but we wanted to find out what the Japanese were searching there during the war.''

''Tell me from the start and take your time I know and don't hesitated to stop if you aren't feeling good.'' He said putting his elbows on the table

''Thank you.'' I said while nodding.

It was hard to tell all the story, Sam was there once again to hold me. My first kill, the Russian who tried to raped me and kill me was hard to tell, way harder than the others, I couldn't hold the tears. The captain allow me to take my time.

The wolves, the distress signal , the fire ritual. All these things that I won,t be able to forget.

''I want to know more about this ritual.''

''Well, it is to know if someone can become a sun queen, you must burn someone on the stake if you are worthy or you are link to their ancestors the spirit will saved you and I nearly gave up when they were about to burn her.''

''And the storm?''

''It was the sun queen attempt to stop anyone from leaving, that's why the kingdom of Yamatai was lost in time and no one has ever heard of it.''

''So theses dreaded storm were caused by the corpse of a dead woman.'' He said writing the details in his book.

I nodded.

''And Roth, when the helicopter saved me, he wanted to go, but I knew that was death if we tried and I didn't wanting to left Sam alone...after the crash we were attacked and Roth use himself as a shield to prevent a hatchet to hit me'' I said broking in tears. Sam put her arms round me and I moved my face in the crook of her necks. I could feel her hand caressing my back.

''You shouldn't feel bad about it Lara, he did what he had to do, he gave you a chance to live and you shouldn't double think that, I've been in the army a long time and I can tell you, it doesn't help you if you think like that, I did once, but I found peace that they did it because they couldn't have live with themselves it they had done differently even if that means death.''

I know Roth, he couldn't have live with it and the look on Sam's face would hurt my spirit for eternity, I don't like it, but I found some truth in that.

The death of Alex and the betrayal of Whitman and the temple.

''In the temple we found the ONI, the dead samurai still guarding the sun queen last resting place.'' If I close my eyes I can hear their roars, their sword cutting trough the wind and nearly hit me, the bullets getting trough their bodies.

''Lara.''I feel once more her arms are around me, and I'm shaking.

I hold her tight.

''I found there that the sun queen was the same all these years and that she was using the transfer ritual to use a body as a vessel and Sam was the next.''

''Do you know anything about that ritual.''

''No, Mathias did, but I killed him.'' I said with anger.

''What happened.' he said in a kind voice.

''The stormguard was there, thees undead bastard were everywhere, I arrived too late, I killed Mathias, but Sam died in my arms.'' I broke once again in tears.

''Samantha told me about a spirit.''

''I lost track of time and I wanted to died, she was the love of my life and she was dead because of me.'' I said with a broken voice

''Don't say that.'' she said caressing my head.''

''If I would be more fast I would have-''

''I want to know about the spirit.''

''Right.'' Sam was washing away my tears and give me a light kiss on the cheek so I could continue.

I give a thankful smile.

''When I was about to... shoot myself.'' I feel so much like a coward, like I wanted to flee my failures with death.

'' A spirit stopped me and explained to me her story.''

I explain to him the spirit's tale and he took all the details in his notebook.

''After that, Sam came back to life, I carried her to the boat and I passed out soon after.''

''It's quite a tale , I know it's sound mad and all, but-''

''I believe you, I've been witness of strange things too and I can tell that it's quite possible that everything is possible.''

''So you know everything.'' I said keeping Sam close to me.

Loosing her was the worst pain I ever felt and having a second chance was the most happiest moment.

''I love you and thank you.'' I muttered in her ears.

''Thank you, I know it must have been hard.''

He put a document on the table and cleared his throat.

''I have a deal for you Lara croft, if you accept you can all walk away.''

I leave Sam embrace and turn my head to face him.

''What kind of deal?.''

He smiled at me and put his elbows on the table once more.

''Well, you could help us...''

* * *

_Hope you liked it, give me your reviews about it, it's greatly help my motivation._

_I will try to update as soon as I can._

_see ya._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone!_

_Sorry if it took me some time to upload the next chapter, I was away from home for a couple of days so I didn't have access to my PC._

_Anyway I would like to thank anyone that is reading/following or has favourite my story and of course a special thanks to those who had left a review, it's the best reward you can give me._

_So I hope you enjoy and let me know if you have something on your mind._

_As always I do not own anything. _

* * *

''What do you mean, helping you?'' Sam says from next to me.

''Well... there's is only one way I could let you walk free and it is if you would join our cause.'' He says with a serious tone.

''What is your cause?'' I said lifting an eyebrow.

''Keeping what could change the world hidden and we would like your help.'' He said pointing me.

''Why me? And do you want exactly?''

He took something from his pocket and put it on the table, it was two journal.

I recognized it both quickly, one was from my father and the other is the one the spirit gave me when... Sam dies.

God I felt so empty back there.

''First of all, your father found things we thought lost forever , we tried to get his help, but he never agreed to help us and I believe that you are just like your father, a worthy archeologist and maybe even better than hi.''

Sam gave me a wink, she always said that I was a better than my father and that everyone could see that I'm the best at what I do.

I smile her back and turn my head to the captain

''What do you mean by getting help from my father? Do you have any information about his disappearance?'' I could feel my body tense up.

Sam tighten her hold on my hand, she knows that my parents disappearance is something that is still hurting me after all these years.

''We tried to get his help on many matters , but he always refused and I'm sorry I don't know anything about is mysterious disappearance, but I could contact my superior and see if they know anything.''

''But what do you want from me.''

''So, I believe your story, even as mad as it looks and I want to help you, but you'll have to help me if you want everyone to walk away.''

Sam and I nodded.

''Good , what I need from you is that you helped us understands the power that were use on this islands , we believe that with the right gear and the right people we could find what exactly was the source of all this.''

''What understand what? The power there is only good at killing and corrupt people, I'm not helping your government getting it as a weapon or something.'' I said with anger.

''Lara calm down I think he tries to help us.'' She says in a calm tone.

My anger dissipates immediately as always when she use that voice.

''We aren't looking for any weapons, we're looking to understand it and keeping it hidden, I know that it will be hard going back there , but if you want help about what happen on Yamatai we can get it for you .''

''No.'' I said immediately.

I don't want any help from anyone except from Sam, I know that I'm completely fucked up, but I also know that I'm not going to go see a doctor to tell me that I'm dependant from Sam or that I have a post traumatic thing.

As long as she's here I will be alright... I think...

''My deal is, you will help us found the source of the power on Yamatai and in exchange, we're letting you go and we are going to help you find or understands this journal of your..''

''What do you think?.'' I said turning to my girlfriend.

''Well ... if that get us free... it's better than be killed or living in a prison... it's not a life I want for us...''

I nodded to her.''if you are good with this , then so am I.'' I said taking both her hands in mine.

''What about the wreckage? What are we going to say to the family of the crew...''

He open up his notebook.

''About it... the shipwreck...you may not liked this , but we will have to say that it was just a storm and that everyone died in it, no corpses, no wreck, we saved you shortly after the storm and the helicopter and the plane were lost in the sea under mysterious circumstances-'' I cut him off by raising my arm.

I could not believe my ears. ''How could you say this, all these people... they had families and you say that we will have to lie to them.''

''I'm afraid so...'' He said in a sad tone.

''Captain, you can't keep the secrets... their family have the right to know the truth.'' Sam said

''I won't be able to let you go if you aren't going to keep the truth.''

''This journals of your... .the one in ancient Japanese, it's suppose to be the journal from the spirit... we are willing to help you.. you just have to play the game... you will have to say only the least to the press don't worry. ''

Sam move her hand on my shoulder and squeeze it lightly.''I know the way of the journalist , you leave that to me.''

I know that she knows her way with journalists... I don't know If I could lie to someone about this and tell that it was just a terrible storm and nothing else

The captain took two documents and put it in front of us.

''You will have to sign these, it says that you accept everything that said and if you break it or telling anyone the truth you are declared enemy of the NATO and we will have to use lethal force.''

Sam and I took the documents in our hands and look at each other.

''Don't worry you are working with the good guys here, before you do anything the doctor order me to let you have the time to recover.''

It's true that If I'm barely standing I won't be of any used for anyone .

''After you are felling better you could come to our headquarters and we will speak of what exactly we will do.''

Sam look at me with those eyes and I already knows what's coming next.

''Don't you dare thinking going somewhere without me.'' She said in her usual tone that gt me to agree to anything, but I can't let her win this one

''Sam...it could be dangerous and I couldn't stand it if you were hurt or anything.''

I'm kind of glad she wants to come, but I'm afraid that If she comes she will get in harm's way and I couldn't survive if she got killed.

''I had a feeling you wouldn't come with us without Samantha, so she can come with you, I believe that she have will be of use to us if her talents with photography is true.

''She's the best.'' I responded without thinking.

''Then she will come.''

''Damn right.'' Shes said with a broad smile.

''What, no...''

''Lara, you aren't going anywhere without me.''

It is true that I don't like the idea to be away from her one bit, for my sake because she's the only thing that keep me grounded now.

''Alright...'' I said in acceptance

Sam smiled at me the way she does when she win a debate with me, I smile her back, she's incorrigible

''What about Jonah and Reyes.''

''Your friends will be free to go as long as they accept our terms.''

I feel better knowing that they will be free too and not stuck because they can't help.

''Do you have somewhere to go until we feel better.''

''Lara and I we share a flat in London.''

''This will be good and if there is someone who would change your bandages and give you your medicine you could go tomorrow.''

''I'll do it. '' Sam said before I could say anything.

''You don't have to worry , I will take good care of you...'' Sam says with a wink before I could say something.

My face redden a little

''Thanks.'' I said a little embarrassed.

''You'll thank me later.'' She says with a smile.

She always was the one to take good care of me,so I know that I will be in good has, but with that look I know that she has something in minds.

The captain cleared his throat to get our attention back.

''Do you accept the deal.'' He said raising his arm with a pen.

''We accept.'' I said looking in the eyes of my love.

''We accept.'' She said back.

We both signed our names and gave him back the papers , we also gave him the address of our flat.

I don't know what I'm in for by accepting his deal, but I have not better choice, I need help understanding with the journal and they can help me, but my guts are telling me that there is something bad with this.

I'm glad that Sam is coming, but I'm also scared that if it goes very bad she will be the first to have the hit and I couldn't live if something very bad was going to happen to her.

''Explained this to your two friends, I will go and met them later, I have to tell my superior of this, my men will escort you back to the infirmary.'' He said sitting up and taking the documents with him.

''Oh and take the two journals ... it's yours and you'll need them.''He said before leaving.

I took a deep breath , it was hard enough to tell my story and it was a lot of information to understands in one shot.

Sam took my head in her hands and kiss my forehead. ''Hey Lara all will be alright.''

''I hope.'' I said letting my forehead fall on hers.

Sam and I started to slowly lean toward each other until our lips were nearly touching.

''Huummm... sorry to interrupt.''The soldiers said awkwardly.

Sam and I stop immediately and our face redden as soon as we had realized that we weren't alone.

'' I've been ordered to lead you back to the infirmary, if you would please fallow me.''

I grabbed both the journals and nod to Sam that I was ready to fallow him.

''God I hate it when we are disturbed in these moments.''

''Well it was not he best place for privacy.'' I said with a smile.

It is true that I'm a little disappointed to not have kiss her, It feels so magic when we do it.

It didn't took long until we were arrived back in the medical bay with Jonah and Reyes.

Sam helped me back on my bed and sit at my side when both of our friends were next to us.

''Are you okay? You look like you've been trough a lot.''

''Yeah... it's been hard to tell all the story , I couldn't have done it without her .'' I said to Sam.

''Oh, it's nothing Lara... and I'm sure you could have without my help.''

''No... I couldn't have...'' I said in a low tone and taking her hand in mine.

She smile at me the way that warms my heart.

''So little bird , what happen.''

''Well... it's complicate, but the captain told me that if I agreed to help them with Yamatai they would let us go.''

''What exactly is this kind of help?'' Reyes asked with her arms crossed.

''I don't really know , but they want my help to understand the origin of the power of the sun queen.''

Sam look changed when I mention the queen so I squeeze her hand lightly to comfort her.

''Is it alright Sam?'' I says in a warm tone.

''Yeah... just ... the sun queen and all ... it's hard to imagine that all the story that I fancied was in real something so much different.''

''So ... did you accept.'' Reyes said with interrogation.

''I did.''

''So ...we're free? I can't wait to eat real food.'' Jonah said to himself.

''You will be, if you accept to keep the secret about the wreck.''

''What does that mean.'' Reyes asked in a worried tone.

I explained them that we will have to lied about what really happen and say that it was a simple wreckage that turned very badly.

I don't like it and neither do they, but if Sam is okay with it, I am too.

The captain comes later to let Reyes and Jonah signed.

''So ... are we free.'' Reyes asked to the captain.

''Free as a bird, where you two wants to go.''

''To my daughter .. in the states...''

He nodded and turn to Jonah.

''And you.''

''Oh... I'll go with Reyes... I will contact my sisters and I'll see.''

''Right and you two are headed to London.'' He said pointing us on the bed.

''That's right.''

''You'll be going with private James and Allen , as well as doctor Lasky to check on you.'

''Why exactly do we need to be guard?'' Sam asked in an angry tone.

''Now you are part of a classified operation and your safety is my main concern and the doctor will just be coming to see you a couple of times to check on Lara.''

The doctor was now next to us.

''Since you are leaving I guess that it will be Samantha that will take care of your wounds.''

The doctor explained to Sam exactly what she has to do and what medications I have to take, I couldn't be in better hands, but I don't like the idea of taking medicine and I guess that Sam won't leave me a break and I will have to take them.

''Don't worry doctor.. she's in good hands with me, she won't leave my sight.'' she says with a wink.

''Right..., but if you have problems or she doesn't feel right I won't be far, also try to limit her walk, she has to heal her ribs before she can support her entire weight.''

''Don't worry.'' she says in a tone I know too well.

After the captain and the doctor departed, Sam and I pass the next of the day in bed talking.

''I will have to call my parents... I guess that they will be happy to know that their little girl is okay...''

I tighten my hold on her , I know she doesn't like to talk about her parents and meeting them looks inevitable

''If you want ... I could meet them with you.''

''Thanks Lara and maybe I would have to let them know that I'm now dating my best friend.''

''Do that will pose a problem...''

''I don't know about my father , but my mother always said that she wanted me to marry a young and rich Japanese boy so maybe she will be upset, but you know Lara I really don't care what they think about us... I want to be with you and too bad if they can't accept that.''

''A young and rich Japanese boy hey...'' I said with a chuckle.

''I hate my mother.''

''Don't be too hard on them. ''

''They've never been there for me... you always been there for me and I consider you more my family than them .''

I took her in my arms

''You are my only family I have Sam...'' I said kissing the top of her head

''I love you.'' She said hugging me back.

''I do too, more than I thought possible.''

The rest of the day went smoothly. We were all happy to head somewhere we call home.

The doctor explained to Sam how to change my bandages and how to clean my wounds using the tools she was going to give her

Later that day we ate and once again Jonah complained about the quality of the food and I have to say that I will missed eating his meals , it will be one of the many things I will missed from him.

That evening I was listening to Sam and Jonah talking about something and before I knew it I had fallen asleep with my girlfriend in my arms.

_I'm in the fortress of the Solari... I have to find Sam before they burn her in that ritual... I can't lose her, I just can't, she's too important to me._

_Grim, I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself to save me... I should have been the one to hit the dust_

_I can hear a man talking, like a speech or something._

_I readied my bow and fallow the voice._

_It leads me into a big room filled with these cultists._

_I hide myself and scan the room, it's Mathias and someone at his side with a torch and ... oh no..._

_''Sam.'' I muttered alarmed._

_She looks so scared, God I wished I could have been stronger or faster and been there before._

_She's on a stake._

_They are going to burn her..._

_I lean out of cover without thinking and shoot an arrow that hit the heart of the man to the side of the father._

_Before I can think I'm surrounded by theses men and they pushed me on the ground and start to hit me._

_All I can feel is their powerful hit, they punch me,kick me so hard I see stars. The world around me was starting to get black._

_The last thought I have... is of her... Sam... I love you..._

_''Stop!'' The voice of their leader says_

_I was ready to pass out, but they stopped as soon as their leader said it and they haul me back on my knees._

_They take my weapons away, I barely have the strength to keep my eyes open, the only think that make me still awake is her, I have to stay strong for her._

_''Bring her to me''_

_The man starts to haul my tired body to him._

_I can hear them talk slowly in Russian, I don't understands what they are saying, but I can guess by their face that they are surely speaking of how they are going to rape and kill me or worse..._

_Once they bring me to it's side he move his hand under my chin and he check my face.._

_''So.. it is you...'' He said forcing my head so I could face him._

_''You are going to witness our redemption... she's the one we've been waited for all this time.'' He says with all his madness._

_''Mathias... .stopped ... it's madness...'' I said nearly fainting._

_''Madness...?'' He said slowly._

_He grabbed a torch and walked to the side of the stakes._

_''I'll show you madness.''_

_Sam started to panic, my heart started to race at a thousand miles per hour._

_I'm going to lose her... there is no hope... she will die and with it my heart will burn to nothing..._

_The worst is I never told her how much she means to me... how she lights up my world and how she warms my heart with her smiles._

_All I want to say is those words... but nothing comes out._

_As I'm going to watch her burn... all I can do is stare at my doom._

_''Sam... Look at me... look at me!'' I cried and the man at my sides start to laugh at how pathetic I looked._

_Her afraid eyes turned to me... in it I can see something she want to tell me, but she can't because she's gag ._

_''I'm sorry... so sorry.'' is all that I can managed to say._

_I wanted to say that I loved her, that It was my fault, that I was too slow or too weak to saved her, that I'm going to join her soon, that she won't have to suffer what these men are going to do with me even if I don't know what they did to her...God how I wished that it would have been otherwise._

_Mathias lowers his arms.. ready to burn the only person I loved that much in my life and with it my purpose to leave this island... _

_I can see the flames starting to surround her._

_''Lara...'' I can hear her soft voice says_

_Even if she can't speak I can hear her._

_''Lara!''_

''Lara! Wake up!''

''Sam!''

I open my eyes, i'm still in the infirmary, she's there, we're safe there is no cultists or anything.

''I love you!'' I said nearly broking into tears, I wrapped my arms round her and squeeze her strongly, I moved my head in the crook of her neck.

''Lara , it's okay , it was a dream.'' She said moving her hands to my back.

She lifted my chin so I could face her.

''I was back there Sam...'' I could feel a tear falling on my cheek.

She smiled at me and moved her hands to caress my cheek.

''It was horrible.. the feeling of losing you again.''

''Is everything alright?'' Reyes said in a tired tone.

''Yeah , it's okay, Lara had a nightmare.'' Sam responded back.

The feeling that I was going to lose her is still strong in me, I need the urgency to feel her , to know that she's here with me.

''I love you.'' I said again in a tone so pathetic.

''Hey, I love you too,come now, you should get some sleep.'' She said putting me back on the bed and laying at my side.

I moved my arms around her and let my head falls on her shoulder.

She moved closer to me and kiss the top of my head.

''It's alright, I'm here...'' She say to comfort me.

I didn't dare to go back to sleep, I wanted to stay awake so I could know that she was alright, but I felt so safe in her arms despite everything that happened .

With her soft breathing and her slow heartbeat to calm me, sleep finally claim me back.

_The next day_...

We were all on the deck were a transport helicopter were and I was with barely standing with Sam help, it's true I couldn't stand on my own.

The captain was there with two soldiers.

''This helicopter will bring you to one of our base were a plane will take you to London for you.'' He said pointing me and Sam.

''And New York for you.'' He said pointing Jonah and Reyes.

''I will be coming to see you in a few days to see if everything is going okay and we will have to see the press.''

Great , the press.

Sam must have felt my body tense up because she tighten her hold on me.

''Don't worry you won't have to face the press alone, leave that to me I know their ways.''

''Thanks.''

''These two men will escort you to your flat and will be on guard until further notice , you can't leave without one of them knowing where you go.''

We both nodded.

''Now... Lara I believe that these are yours.'' He said handing over a bag to Sam

''What are in those?'' Sam asked taking it with her free arm.

''Your belongings.'' he said with a smile.

''Since you will be under my command you won't have to pass any check when you arrived... cheers, we will be seeing again soon. ''

''Great let's get the hell out of here... Alisha must be worry about me.''She said getting in the chopper

''Oh don't worry it's been what... a week or a little more.'' Jonah said following her on the helicopter

Sam helped me enter the helicopter and we took our seat besides our friends .

The two marines sat in front of us.

''I hate those Sea Stallion, I preferred the good old Pave low.''

''You mad bro, they were like a cow that ate too much, way too clumsy.''

''They were badass that way.''

Pvt Allen and Pvt James... lovely.

I stopped listening to their debate and decide to check the bag the captain gave us with Sam.

A light in Sam eyes that I love so much light up when she open the bag.

''Sam? What's in there?''

''My camera!'' she said lifting it in the air

''Ah all the footage I've got ah!''

I couldn't stop a laugh and took a look in it and my heart skipped a beat.

''Roth's pistol...'' I said while taking it in my hand.

I check if it's loaded.

''Humm ma'am?'' One of the two soldier said in alarm.

''Don't worry it's not even loaded.'' Sam said to calm him.

''I'm glad that you've recover it, i know it must be important to you.'' She says with a smile brighter than the sun.

''It is.'' I answered returning her smile.

I took Roth dog tags in my hand.

''I will remember him.'' I said while closing my hand in a fist.

''He was a good man.'' Sam said moving her hand on my shoulder.

''He never did anything wrong or bad, he didn't deserve his fate.''

''He died doing everything he could to take care of you.''

I was ready to fall in tears , but Sam moved her arms around me to comfort me.

Reyes looked very sad, she loved Roth and it sadden me to think that he never knew about his child, he always treated me like I was his own daughter.

''Reyes?''

She didn't answer, but turn her head to face me.

''Here... I want you to have this.'' I said handing over his dog tag

He served in the Royal marine with honour, I will try to honour his memory the same way.

''Thanks.'' Reyes said in a low tone and taking it.

She stare at it for a good moment.

The two soldiers were silent, surely to be respectful.

After an hour we arrived in an US military base

Sam helped me get out of the helicopter, my sides hurt like hell , i can't even walk if someone is not supporting me.

The two soldiers led us to a plane.

The base was full of solders and some looked at us a way I didn't like, I felt the urgency to protect Sam, but I know they are not going to attack, but still my protective side is better than me.

Sam must have feel myself tense up because she squeeze my hand lightly.

''Hey were going home, it's okay.''

''I know Sam , it's just... I don't know I still have the feeling that all these people are going to take you away from me...'' I muttered to her.

''Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take me away from you okay?'' she said kissing my forehead.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and it warms my heart better than the sun.

''I have orders to bring Lara croft and Samantha Nishimura with me to England.'' A soldier said when he exited the plane.

''What? were not coming?'' Reyes said from behind me.

''No, your plane is coming in an hour, don't worry he will be on schedule.'' He says walking away to talk to a soldier.

''So, say your good-bye and come in the plane when you are ready.'' Pvt James said before walking away with Allen.

All the four of us didn't knew what to say... we both sailed to hell and we survived , so we were all at the loss of words.

''Lara... Sam...'' it's the first time I see Jonah with tears in his eyes.

''Take good care of yourself and cherish all day you are together, I have to say the first time I saw you, hand in hand I knew that you two were meant to each other and it sad that an event like Yamatai took so many thing from us, take care.'' He said in tone that touched me.

Thanks Jonah...'' Sam says with a smile, I was at the lost of words completely.

''Yeah... so... I know I've been a bitch to you many times and I'm sorry, you've saved us all even if you don't believe it, I will tell my daughter how you saved us all and save the day with at the end the lady in your arms, like any good American movies.'' She said with a smile.

''Well I definitely didn't think about it that way , but it is certainly not what I thought back then.''

We all laugh and we all shared a hug .

''Jonah... my wounds...'' I said in a choke tone.

'''Oh sorry little bird...'' He said putting me back on the ground.

He bade me farewell in his native language.

It was strange to leave them behind, In a way she is right, back there I fought to save Sam because I loved her, but in the process I've save them too... If only I could have save them all.

Sam helped me get on board the plane and sit at my sides.

She took my hands in her, I could see tears in her eyes.

''Hey Sam, we will see them again.'' I said letting our fingers intertwine and moving my other hand on her cheek.

''I know... it's just that after passing so much time with them it's hard to to think we won't see them each day.''

''I know.. I will miss them too.'' I said wrapping my arms around her.

The ride to England was short because I was so damn tired. I had fallen asleep it must be because of these damn medications.

We land in a British military base, it was night and it was raining lightly.

''Finally home.'' Sam said helping me up on my feet.

The base was deserted , with a very few number of soldiers.

The two marines led us to two trucks that were waiting for us.

An American officer exited the truck and stopped before us.

He moved his arms behind his back and took a deep breath.

'' Under Captain Cole Hudson of the US navy command and under the Authority of the NATO high commandment, you are to always tell these two soldiers, Pvt Allen and Pvt James were you are headed if you leave your apartment and for how long you will be gone, these men will guard your flat with their life and you may call them if you need anything, Captain Cole will be coming in the next few days to explain to you what's going to happen, in the meantime you can't tell any of your friends or parents your are here and under what circumstances, is that understood.''

We both nodded.

I thought Capt Cole had already explained everything, but we still have to hear instructions.

''Well then, welcome home.'' He said while opening the door of the truck.

We both entered the car and the two marines entered the truck behind us.

The ride home was silent, both Sam and I didn't knew what to say, it was good to be home, but it felt different.

As we finally arrived we walked slowly back to our home.

We had the bags we my medicine were and the bag were we had our belongings.

As Sam opened the door and we entered we felt like it was ages since we had lived here.

We dropped the bags on the floor.

It feel so strange to be here, to know that Roth won't call me to make sure I'm alright,to know or that I've killed so many men just to survive.

Sam turn herself to me and moved her arms around my neck and without warning she kiss me deeply.

I kiss her back with all the fervour I could , our tongues fought for dominance and danced together, it reminds me of what I still have. I still have her and I'm ready to sacrifice everything to be with her, she's the last thing I have now... the last person I hold dear in my life.

We both moan of pleasure as the kiss deepen even more.

It reminds me that I have to decipher the journal the spirit gave me, I will have the time I need since I have to stay at home and my wounds prevent me of doing anything else.

We both fall on the couch and my sides starts to hurt a bit..

I moan of pain this time, she stopped as I move my hands on her back.

''What's wrong sweetie?''

''Ah... just my wounds...''

''Oh sorry.'' She answer with a giggle.

''Oh it's nothing.'' I said back with a smile.

She let herself fall on me and move her arms around me and moved her head on my chest.

I moved my hand behind her head and let out a satisfied sight.

She made me so happy, I can feel the life coming back to me every time she does these kind of things.

''I'm too tired to move...'' She said yawning.

''Well, I'm comfortable like that.'' I said yawning back.

''Sweetie?''

''Hum?''

''I love you.'' She said closing her eyes and moving closer to me.

I couldn't stopped a smile. '' I love you too my heart.'' I muttered back.

Reyes gave us her phone number we had to call if we needed to talk to her, she said she didn't want to have to do anything about helping the army and I can't blame her and Jonah just want to go back home.

I know Sam and it warms my heart that she will fallow me and after Yamatai I have a feeling she will fallow me to Oblivion and I couldn't stopped her, it's the Sam I have fallen in love with.

This misadventure opened my eyes about many things, after we are done about all this we will have a few places to visit, my father was maybe less a fool than a thought and this time we will be prepared to face something similar , maybe I could teach Sam how to shoot and to climb.

For our flat, it his the same way we had left it, everything is at the same place, it's been a long time since we had only one bed, Sam and I both agreed back then that sharing the same room with a single bed was useful to have more place and it was also because we both slept very well together for obvious reasons today.

''Sam.'' I muttered to myself

God, how I've fallen so much in love with her is beyond me, but I wouldn't make it any different.

She's the love of my life and I couldn't imagine myself without her, I don't know how hard Yamatai has affect me or her , but I don't want any help to fix my mind or anything, as long as she will be there with me I won't fall.

I bring her closer to me, she looked so safe in my arms, even If I slept in the plane I'm tired, maybe some sleep will do me some good.

Even if she's with me, I'm still scare to awake to find her gone, like she's never make it out of there, it would kill me.

These events are haunting me, when she's not with me, I close my eyes and it's like I'm back there, fighting, but when she's with me I'm not scare of the dark or my mind because she chase them away, she has so much power over me.

I let sleep claim me, all around me seems distant , all I can hear is her heartbeat and I fall asleep peacefully knowing that she loves me and that I she will be there if the nightmares are going to disturb me.

She will be there for me...as always.

* * *

_Here we go, I hope you enjoy it and sorry if I made terrible English mistakes._

_I will start the next chapter soon, let me know if you have request or anything._

_Cheers and see ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello!_

_Once again I would like to thanks anyone that is taking time to read my story._

_In this chapter It will be Sam POV _

_I do not own anything ,it belongs to their rightful owners._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It is strange to be back to something that hasn't changed.

Our flat is the same and everything is at their places, my clothes , damn I was happy to have them back and even Lara's books were all there, she's already prepared her books to translate ancient Japanese,but I'm sure she'll managed without it. I told her to relax a bit before doing that , but I also know better than to tell Lara to not lost herself in her books, she looks so cute when she's over focus in them.

It's been already a day since we've arrived , I don't know what to think. Lara's wounds are already looking better, but the thing I found the most strange is the emptiness... it is unclear. Like a lot of people are missing.

What is clear , is Lara's nightmares, Last night she woke crying and all sweaty, she told me that she was back there , fighting those cultists. I did the only thing I could and comfort her,telling her that it will be alright, she saved me back there so its the least I can do for her.

It was the evening and Lara and I were watching the news to see if they were any about the Endurance.

''I can't believe it...''

After nearly two hours of watching boring news, Lara wanted to see if anything happen while they were gone, we found that It was only written at the bottom of the screen 'The SS Endurance is still missing in the sea near Japan'

''A lot of people are dead and that's all they say about it!?''

''Hey I think, knowing the press, you'll see that they won't stop talking about it when our return will be announced , all the channel are going to want an interview and all.'' I said with a smile knowing damn well that it's the last think she wants.

''Great, I had forgotten that.''

''What about we watch a movie instead... it's been a while since we had watch one.''

''Okay.'' She said with a yawn.

I know she's tired, it the first time I see her sleeps that much, but after what we went trough, who can blame her?

She puts her head in my lap and grabbed my hand in hers.

I start to play lightly with her hair.

I circle all around the Chanel to find a good movies,, but I can't find one that we could both enjoyed.

''Hey don't fall asleep now.'' I said dropping my gaze to her.

''I'll try ,but hell that I'm comfortable right now...'' She said moving her head closer to me.

By the time I find something good , Lara had fallen, she was sleeping.

A side of me was glad ,because now I could take a photo of her, she's way too cute like this with her head on my lap.

I grab my camera and take silently a picture fearing that she would wake up, she hate it when I film or take a photo of her.

I start watching the film ,but to found myself slipping away so I decide to close the TV and go to bed.

I slowly take Lara's head and puts it on the crouch. After I take her in my arms and slowly walk into our room.

I lay her in the bed and soon join her in the blankets.

As soon as I approach her she instinctively wrap her arms around my neck and bring me close.

I smile and encircle my arms around her to move even closer.

In this position It doesn't take long for me to join my girlfriend.

_Later that night..._

I'm awake by some moans of Lara,

She's shaking and she's sweating,she clearly has a nightmare.

I puts my hand on her check.

''Hey Lara wake up.''

She starts to breathe heavily.

''Hey hey! sweetie it's just a dream wake up.'' I said while shaking her lightly by the shoulder.

She open her eyes and sit up in a quick motions.

I sit up too and moved my hand to her cheek to turn her head to face me.

''Are you alright?''

Her eyes were watery and her breathing was now normal

''Sam!'' She cried wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

''It's okay I'm here.'' I said while rubbing her back to comfort her.

''It was horrible ,I was back there again... ''

''You're not, you're here with me.''

''God Sam what I would do without you.''

I smile weakly at her, it's true that she needs help and I want to give her all I can , but it will clearly take time for Lara. I'm willing to take it as slow as she wants, I still think that it's my fault she had to fight like that, If I hadn't trusted that father Mathias...

''Come Lara, you should get back to bed.'' I said laying her down.

As I lay down next to her she quickly hugs me and hide her face in the crook of my neck.

I move my hands on the back of her head.

''I love you Sam.''

''Me too.''

After a while her breathing was slow and her body relaxed to my touch.

I let myself fall in sleep soon after.

_In the morning..._

I was pulled out of my sleep when Lara woke up crying.

When I opened up my eyes she was sitting on the bed crying. I stood up and sit beside her and took her in my arms, she instantly encircle me with her arms and hide her face in my shoulder.

We stood like this for a couple of minutes, Lara's tears finally stopped, she leave my embrace and look at me with her watery eyes.

My heart broke,I could see so much pain in it.

''Felling better.'' I said wiping out a tear on her cheek.

She nodded ''Yes.'' and then she smiled at me the way that makes all the pain worth it.

''Care to tell me what happen?'' I ask tentatively.

Her smile disappeared as soon as I said that and I could blame only myself for that.

''I... was back there... it's like each night I'm doing it all over again and each time I failed to save you...''

Her voice broke at the end, it was clear that these memories was tormenting her .

''Sam.'' She said firmly.

''It was my fault... I shouldn't have never mention the triangle to Roth...it was my idea to go there and it turned out that everyone died because of me...''

I couldn't believe my ears, she was blaming her for all that happened, taking all the weight of Yamatai on her shoulder.

''No, Lara it wasn't your fault, no one couldn't have known.''

''And.. I killed all these people... I'm a bloody murderer Sam...I'm not me anymore... '' She was looking at the floor now, ashamed.

''Lara.'' I lift her chin so she was facing me.

''You had to kill these men, anyway they were mad, they would have done horrible things if you didn't have stopped them and you saved me.''

''I didn't... '' she said with a broken voice.

''Yes you did, you saved Reyes and Jonah, you are a hero Lara, my hero.'' I said with a smile.

She looked at me with so much fear in pain ,all this was causing her so much pain.

''You are the same Lara that the one I fallen in love with, Strong, courageous, intelligent, smart and you still have your undying passion for history and ancient things. You haven't change sweetie, you only have a few scares, but they didn't change you, it just adds to you.''

Her sadness disappeared and she smiled me back.

''Thanks.'' She wiped out her eyes.

''Come now , let's take a shower.'' I said standing up.

Once in the bathroom, I took her clothes off and her bandages off too, the wounds were looking much better and they hadn't reopened.

I was about to leave so she could shower , but she grabbed my hands before I could, she looked at me with those eyes.

''Don't leave...''

''Well... I could take the shower with you if you don't mind.''

''I don't, I would be feeling better if you were with me.''

Damn Lara, I really don't mind be naked with her and since were dating and all it shouldn't be a problem, but God it's hard to keep my hands and eyes away from her.

So anyway, I took my clothes off to and we both entered the shower.

Once we were in, I caught her staring at my breast.

''See anything you like?'' I said to teasing her.

Her face was now red and her gaze dropped elsewhere.

''Sweetie... I'm teasing you, you can look as much as you wants.''

Her eyes meet mine and I could see that she felt a little guilty, but I wasn't better than her, I was just better at hiding it.

I began to cleaned her, but I found that I was more caressing her than cleaning her, I always found Lara attractive, she had a strong body, her abs were so hot, all I wanted to do was pinning her to the wall and fucked her until I couldn't stand.

''Sam...'' Damnation!

I was pulled out of my thoughts and nearly jumped.

''What's wrong.'' I was trying to hide the redness of my face.

''Look at me, I'm massacred, how can you find me beautiful when you have your body.''

''Lara, your body is amazing, all those scars, you don't have to be ashamed of what they are, It's a reminder of all the courage you have, your body is perfect seriously,your curves, your breast and your abs are driving me crazy.'' I said grabbing her by the shoulders.

''And you never said that you found my body attractive'' I added with a grin.

Her face was now of a new shade of red.

''I found my scars ugly...'' She said looking at one of them on her arms.

''It's not.'' I said touching it.

She shudders a little at my touch , her eyes were locked with mine.

''I find you even more attractive with them Lara.''

''Thanks Sam... I-''

I stopped her by placing a light kiss on her lips.

''What about we finish cleaning ourselves and continue this after hum?'' I had to leave before I couldn't stopped myself and jump on her.

I don't want to have our first time in a shower, maybe after we could do that, but not for our first time.

We finished our shower and leave it. ''Since the doc said to bandage you until she said otherwise I will have to, even if your wounds seems fine now.''

I bandage Lara's wounds,the doc is supposed to come by this evening so we will now soon if she's okay , but I'm sure she is.

''Now your medicine.''

''Damn.''

''You have to take them sweetie.''

''I know it's just that, I preferred to heal without them.''

''Not on my watch.'' I said in a teasing tone. I know she hates it when it comes to taking medications.

I handed over to her a glass of water and her pills.

She take them fast and turn her face to me.

''Happy?'' She said with a grin.

''It's for your good.''

I put cleaned clothes on and make my makeup. Lara put her usual tank top,cargo pant and make her hair in her usual ponytail, she never changes her style, but she's always so hot like that so I don't mind much.

Later, we checked for breakfast, but the only stuff we have is Lara's tea .

Lara was preparing it, she loved her tea so much, while I took seat beside her.

''I will have to go to the grocery store, do you want to stay here?''

She took a cup and turn her head to me.

''Do you want a cup.''

I can't believe she still try to make me drink tea, she knows damn well my answer.

''Nah... I prefer coffee.''

''Americans...'' She said shaking her head in her usual tone when we having this discussion.

'''Brits...'' I answered back.

She smile at me and kiss me lightly on my nose.

''So I better get going so I will be back soon.''

''I would go with you... but... ''

''It's okay I'll be back soon.'' I said getting up.

''Hum Sam...'' She said in a low tone.

I turn on myself so I could face her.

''Could you... buy some...Jaffa cakes...I dreamed about it since we went on the endurance.''

''Off course sweetie, you know I never forgets them, you know that.'' I know she has a weak spot for those things.

''Come back fast.''

I nodded.

I took my wallet and my vest.

''Later Lara.'' I said when I open the door.

She wave her hand at me while she was taking a sip from her tea.

I don't like the idea of leaving her side, but If we are to eat I better get going.

I get out of our flat, it was a cloudy day, nothing special, I spotted a black hummer , it's the one with these two soldiers , it's supposed to be for our safety, but I think it's a little too much , it's not like our life is in danger or anything.

''Miss Nishimura is that right?'' A man said from behind me.

I jumped at the voice.

''I'm sorry I startle you.'' He said when I turn to face him.

He was one of the soldiers tasked for guarding us, he had no uniform and he had regular clothes, surely to attract no attention.

''We weren't introduce officially, I'm private Allen and the one in the truck is private James.''

''Sam.'' I said shaking his hand.

''You know what we have to do and we would liked to know were you are going.''

''Grocery.''

''Oh about that.''

I lifted an eyebrow to show my interrogation.

''Just make a list and I'll send someone over, you are working for the government now, you don't have to do such things.''

''Oh?''

''Just go and tell our friend James ,what you need, he will do anything for a lady.'' He said with a wink.

''Hum okay... thanks.''

''Oh no need'' He said shaking his head.

I walked to the trucked and knocked on the tainted window.

''Come on in.'' The voice of the man inside said.

I enter the passenger seat and closed the door behind me.

''James.''

''Sam.'' I said shaking his hand.

''Nice truck.''

It was in fact a military Humvee, The man in front of me had his ballistic vest and a pistol on his belt., he was wearing all his military gears.

''How can I be of service to you ma'am.'' He said in a soldiers tone.

''Well, it's for our grocery.''

''Hum right ,you won't have to pay and you can asked for anything you want.''

He writes everything I wanted for our grocery on a list and nodded.

''Just give us an hour.''

''Oh and I almost forgot the Jaffa cakes, do not forgot them or my girlfriend will have my hide.''

I said pointing his notepad.

''You mean the other girl with you?'' He said lifting a eyebrow.

''Yes, she's my girlfriend.''

''Oh...okay, I think I knew and don't worry I will make sure that it has everything, wouldn't want her taking your hide's off.'' He said with a grin.

''Oh, she serious when it comes to these cakes.''

''Alright need anything else.''

''You don't spy on us do you?''

''what?! No, we just making sure you're alright that's all.''

''Right... because me and my girlfriend likes our privacy you see.''

''You're safe with us.''

''Alright.''

''See ya later then.''

''Thanks.''

I exited the truck and headed back inside.

It was kind of weird to have someone else doing our grocery, it has always be me or Lara doing it.

''Lara, I'm home.''

She didn't even had time to finish her tea.

I took a seat in front of her.

''It turns out that since we are working for the army we don't have to go grab our grocery.''

''Okay.'' She said with a grin.

''Why are you smiling?''

''Oh... it's just that I'm happy to know that you are already back, five minutes out and I was already missing you...'' She said grabbing my hand on the table.

''I'm glad too.'' I said returning her grin.

''So I will try to check my camera to see if I can extract the footage I took on the endurance... it's good memory we shouldn't forget, we had a great time on the endurance, if you can forget Dr Whitman.''

She nodded and took a last sip from her cup.

''It would be good, to have footage of Roth.'' She said with a sad voice that makes my heart breaks.

''I have also some awesome footage of Grim stories, you should-'' I stopped when I noticed a tear falling on her cheek.

I stood up and sit beside her.

''Lara I'm sorry I brought it up.'' I moved my hand on her cheek to wipe out the tear.

''It's okay... I find the idea great Sam... I would like something to remember the good moments... thank for doing this.''

''Hey it's alright and you, what have you planned.''

Her looked change to a one she use when she is doing something serious.

''I'm going to start translating that journal.''

''What so soon, you should take a break before-'' She put her finger on my lips to stopped me.

''Sam, listen to me, I have to translate it, your life depends on it, the spirit gave me a second chance , but it came with a cost and I have to know it, I have to do it.''

It's hard to think about this moment, all I can remember is pain and then awake in Lara's strong and reassuring arms.

''Yeah, I understands ,but why so soon.''

''Because I don't know if I have time , I didn't ask because I thought I was going mad, but I have to do this.''

I know better than trying to stop Lara from doing something.

''I can't lose you Sam.'' She moved her hand on my cheek to caress it lightly.

''You are all I have left, I don't have anyone else but you and I love you too much to go on without you, this island has taken everything from me , but if I have you it's worth it.''

I couldn't find the words for this, all I could do was staring at her beautiful eyes.

''I swear to you Sam, I will never , ever let anyone harm you again and I would do anything in my power and beyond to keep you safe.''

I put my hand above her hers and squeeze it a little.

'' I know sweetie, I feel so safe with you, I know I have to fear nothing when I'm with you.''

''And beside, translating it shouldn't be a problem ,it's not so different from what you've taught me.''

''I got to say Lara I never thought that I could teach someone Japanese and you did and you are natural.''

''You are underestimate your skills Sam, you are a great teacher.''

Her compliment warms my heart.

We talk the rest of the morning, about lighter subject of course, she talks about exactly how she's going to translate the journal. She explain it with a fire in her eyes that I love so much when she talks about a subject she knows this well.

I forgot to breath and I focus on her lips... I want to kiss her.

''Sam are you listening to...'' She stopped as she looked in my eyes.

The air changed as we both leaned down, our lips instantly met.

I moved my arms around her neck and as she cupped my cheeks with her hands.

The kiss deepen , our tongues explored each others mouth, every corner of it, it was something I couldn't tired of me of, kissing Lara was always magical.

It was so special, I could sense all the love in it.

We both jumped when we heard a knock on the door.

''Must be the grocery.'' I said while moving a strand hair behind my ear.

''Hey, I'm not done.'' She capture my lips in mine once again,I moan into it, the her tongue press against mine was a wonderful feeling.

A another knock on the door were heard and Lara stopped.

''Go now before I stop you once again.''

''Oh sweetie, you are so demanding.'' I stood up and went to the door .

I opened the it to see Allen with two bags.

''Did I disturbed you two?'' He asked lifting an eyebrow.

''Oh no ... we were just...'' My cheek went red as my explanation ran out.

''I see... well here's everything.''

''Thanks.'' I grabbed the bags.

''Well if you need anything else we'll be there, duty calls.'' He said waving his hand and he departed.

I dropped the bag on the table to see everything is there.

''Yup, he didn't forget anything, even your Jaffa cakes.''

Lara smiled and then cross her arms and looked at the door

''Damn I hope he won't be coming at those moments each times.''

''I hope.'' What I could say if we are doing something very private like...love and he comes knocking on the door.

The rest of the day went smoothly, the memory unit from my camera looks indeed intact and I could transfer it to my computer , its only then that we will see if the footage is watchable and not all corrupted.

In the evening I enter her ex room that is now her own personal library, she used every spot imaginable to store her books, she looks so much focus in her works.

I can't resist and grab my camera and film her, she so intense when doing what she loves.

''Here's Lara croft in her natural habitat.'' Like I always love saying.

She stops and turn her head towards me and starts to laugh me a laugh, I can't stop a smile, I lover her laugh.

''Sam stop the camera.'' she said in her usual tone when I take footage of her.

''But you look great on camera and I want as much footage of you as possible.'' I said closing the camera.

''So? Learn anything?'' I said sitting in her lap.

''Well... not much,but it's kind of exciting, the only I've learned is that this journal is in fact from one of the founder of the kingdom, but I haven't learned anything else for now.''

''What about we go eat something and you could continue tomorrow?''

''Okay just let me finish translating this pages and I'll stop.''

I kiss her nose lightly and then leave the room going to prepare our meal.

After our supper I convinced Lara to stop working in that journal and watching a move with me.

We were interrupted by someone who came knocking at the door.

''Don't move sweetie, I go answer the door.'' I said trying to leave Lara's arms.

''Hum I was comfortable like that.''

''I'll be back don't worry.''

When I opened the door it was doctor Lasky ,but without her uniform.

''Good evening Samantha, I hope I don't disturb you.''

''Oh no, we were doing nothing special.''

''I come to check on you and see if my patients are doing fine.''

''Right come on in.''

She entered and I led her to our living room.

Lara shut down the TV when she saw who it was.

''Please have a seat.''

''Thank you.''

''So how are you both doing.''

''Fine, Lara's wounds are doing great I think.''

''Hum good, did you took all the medicines I told you to take?''

''Yes. Sam ordered me to.'' She crossed her arms.

''Well it helps the healing process,I would like to look at them if you don't mind.''

''I don't see a problem.''

''Good take out your top please.''

She took of her tank top and the doc inspected her body with care.

Lara looked a little embarrass that someone she barely knew was looking at her while she was nearly naked.

It was hard to keep my eyes off of her, all I wanted to do was tearing out her bra and... damn it it's not the time now.

''Well, it's seems that Samantha took good care of you , your wounds are healing really fast.''

I couldn't stop a smile.

''She is indeed taking good care of me.'' Lara said to me with a wink.

''You won't need bandages anymore, but I do have a last thing to say about your healing, you are young and in love. I would recommend not to have sexual activity until Lara's wounds are fully heal.''

We went immediately silent.

Lara's face went immediately red and mine too.

The doctor looked at us and took a deep breath.

''Or if you absolutely feel the need to, just do it slow and do nothing too fancy alright, it's for your recovery Lara.'' She said in a exasperate tone.

She nodded timidly.

''Do you have anything else, like pain or anything, or you are okay.''

''Well... there is something ,else.''

Lara looked at me with interrogation.

''I'm talking about your nightmare sweetie.''

''Well, I could give you medicine that would help, but the real remedy is accepting what happened, In the army we have many qualify person that can help with trauma like this.'' She said looking at Lara.

''No, I don't want to, I'll be fine.'' I know she's too proud to admit she needs help of somebody else, but I'll be there for her and help her as much as I can.

''If you change your mind just tell me. Also I spoke with captain Cole, he will come in the next few days , your returned as been officially announced today, so if you want to call someone like friends or parents you can now,but don't forget our agreement. You can't tell them the truth.''

''You should call your parents Sam, letting them know that your are alright and all.''

Great, I'm sure my dear parents will be overjoyed to know that their little girl is alright.

''I will take my leave then, we'll see each other soon.''

After she departed I took a seat besides Lara.

She encircle me in her arms and kissed my forehead.

''If you call them now , it will be already done.''

''Yeah, it's just that you know my relation with my parents is not easy, so yeah and I don't like the idea to lie them about what happened.''

''Me too I don't like the idea ,but what choice do we have, we must play the game.''

''That's what happen when you get stuck in a classified international shit.'' I said crossing my arms.

I grabbed my phone and look fearfully into the eyes of Lara, never get along with them and speaking of them is something I really don't want to now..

''Could you please stay with me while I call them?''

''Of course.''

Lara grab my other hand and smile at me to comfort me. It gives me the courage I need to compose the number.

He's never home so I have to call his cellphone, usually he never respond and I have to left a message, but I don't think I will have this luck now.

It answer, great.

''Hello, Samantha?''

''Hi dad.''

''Samantha! We were so concerned about you, when the SS endurance went missing what happened!''

''Long story.''

''And you girl how are you doing, where are you.''

''Fine I guess, despite what happened, Lara's been helping me a lot with this and I'm in our flat in London.''

Lara gave me a smile when I mentioned her and I couldn't resist ,but smiled her back.

''You have to come home, I can buy you the ticket back to the United State if you don't have the money.''

''I can't leave England now.''

''Why is that.''

''It's about a thing with the wreckage, I have to stay in London for the authority.''

''I see, your mother and I are in Paris now , so we'll come by tomorrow, we have to see you.''

''Okay...'' I tried to sound convincing to be happy to know that they are coming ,but I must have failed badly.

''What's wrong Samantha?''

''We'll talk in person see ya.''

''See you soon daughter.''

I put the phone down and release my breath I didn't know I was keeping.

''You see ? It wasn't that bad.''

''Yeah they are coming to London.''

''When?''

''Tomorrow, I don't know, they never asked about me or anything before and I went missing and suddenly they care and all, hypocrites.''

''Don't be too hard on them Sam, I'm sure they care about you in their ways.''

''They gave up on me many years ago Lara , I've already told you.''

''I know, it's just that... I don't know...''

''They never been there for me, I consider you more family than them.''

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and let my head fall on her.

She let her head falls on mine.

''You're sure about your nightmares, I mean if you could-''

''No Sam I already told you.''

''No, I mean I'm sure all you need is time, I'll be there if you need me.''

''I'll need you...'' She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly.

''What about we continue our movie hum?''

''As you wish my love.'' She kissed the top of my head and reopen the TV.

We passed the rest of the evening in the crouch, kissing, finally we barely watched the movie.

_The nest day..._

''I'm ready Sam.'' She said when she entered the washroom.

''Wait a seconds.''

''Damn Sam we'll be late.''

''We're going to see my parents, I must be sure I look fine.''

''Sam, you look great.''

''You don't know my mother she'll notice everything I did wrong.''

We are supposed to meet them at a hotel not far from our flat.

Lara wrapped her arms around my waist and kiss my neck.

''You are beautiful Sam.''

I smiled at her in the mirror and turn to face her.

''I guess it will have to do.''

I noticed that she was wearing a full vest.

''Lara, it's kind of hot outside you sure you want to bring up that vest?''

''No...It's to hide my scars , It makes me ugly.''

I let out a sight and encircle my arms around her neck and play lightly with her ponytail.

''Lara, I told you, ti's not ugly, you're wonderful with them. Don't be afraid of showing them.''

She smile at me and kiss me.

''Okay Sam, for you.'' She took off her jacket and then we could see all her scars on her arms and shoulder.

As we departed I could see all the love she has for me in her eyes, it made my heart melt and I couldn't stop , my smile grew.

''If you okay with that I would like them to know that we are dating.''

''Sure Sam, if you okay with that.''

''However I don't know how they will react, but honestly I don't care.''

''Alright then let's go before it's too late.''

We leave our flat and the this time it's private James that is there in the street.

As we entered the street I grabbed Lara's hand in mine and our finger intertwine.

''Good evening ladies. Where you going.''

''To a hotel not far from here.''

''Need a lift?''

''It would save us time , what do you say Lara?''

''Okay.''

Lara opened the door and grin at me.

Such manners.

I smile her back ''Thank you.'' and take a seat in the back seat.

She took a seat next to me once again grab my hand.

Pvt James enter the passenger seat and hit the sleepy Private Allen on the shoulder.

''Get up, our fine ladies need a ride.''

He jerked awake and grab the steering .

''Why do you have to wake me at the most important part of my dream?''

''What was it?''

''Nothing that concerns you.''

He move his arm on his seat and turn his head to face us.

''Going to a date?''

''No as much as I would like, we're going to meet my parents.''

''You don't sound happy.''

''I don't get along with them.''

''Oh alright then, it's really not of our business, hum Allen.''

''Yeah of course I'm sorry.''

''No need.''

''So anyway where I take you.''

Lara told him the directions, it shouldn't take too long.

''Copy that.'' He said while starting the engine.

''So what's your story?'' Lara asked the young soldiers.

''Well, since you are now part of the operation I'm sure it's no trouble if you know. we fought in the middle east, earned a few medals and recommendation. Then we got enlisted in guarding the triangle and now we are tasked to guard you . ''

''You've seen a lot of action?.''

''More than I would hoped for, we lost good friends.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Bah it's alright, now we have guard duty instead of fighting duty.''

''Yeah, guarding two beautiful woman is way better than fighting in the desert.'' James said to us with a wink.

Lara let out an exasperated sight. She hated it when a man flirt with her, when she figured it out that is.

We arrived pretty soon at the hotel.

''Here we are ladies, just remember not to tell that you are working for a secret mission for the NATO and all.''

We leaved the truck and Lara closed the door behind me.

''Ready?'' She said grabbing my hands

''No, but we better do it now before I run away, it's been a while since I've seen them.''

We entered the five-star hotel and go into the fancy restaurants .

We asked the man at the entrance for Nishimura and he leads us to a table were my parents were.

My Father and mother looked both the same as when the last time I saw them, just a little older.

''Ah Samantha , I'm so glad to see you!'' My father got up and hugged me.

''We were so worried.'' My mom said in a false worried tone.

''And you must be Lara, I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Samantha talked a lot about you.'' He said shaking Lara's hand.

''Thank you, the pleasure is all mine.''

We took seat at the table , Lara besides me and my parents in front of me.

''So tell us... what happened. In the news they say that you've had a wreckage.''

Lara closed her eyes and I had to take a deep breath before speaking.

''Well ... a big storm wreck our ship and...Lara saved my life back there, I wouldn't have made it out without her.''

''Thank you for saving my daughter.''

''I wouldn't had made it out without her either.'' She spoke in a sad tone.

''You look trouble child.'

''It's hard.. to know that ...so much people died.''

''It must, but tell us exactly what happened.''

Damnit, in truth I'm glad I have to lie to them, if I had to tell them the truth they would have thought that we were crazy.

And about the part were a queen tries to steal my soul and then a spirit revived me...hum they would thought that I went crazy.

''I don't know dad, it's hard to tell especially to Lara, so all you need to know is that a big storm wreck us and we were saved by an US ship.''

''Samantha, tell us , why are you not coming back with us.''

''I told you, I have to stay here for the authority and I don't want to leave Lara.''

''Let's command our food shall we, we can continue this conversation later.''

We eat our supper and try to tell him what happened when we were saved, that Lara was gravely wounded back there.

''We have to leave to the US for tomorrow, you sure you can't come with us.''

''I'm sure.''

''Well next time, try to find a nice guy to marry so I know that my girl so not going to stay alone forever.''

''About that...'' I said awkwardly.

''What did you found someone?''

''Yeah.''

''Why didn't you brought him then, I would have love meeting him.''

I took a deep breath and grab Lara's hand on the table.

She smiled at me to give me courage.

''I did brought her.''

''What?!'' My mom said surprised.

''Lara and I are together now, I love her.''

''You sure it's not that wreckage that caused this.''

''I fell in loved with her before that,it just that we confess our loved when we thought we were going to die.''

''I never knew that you liked girls''

''I've been with boys too, but my heart belongs to Lara.''

My father moved his elbow on the table and look at Lara with his business eyes.

''Take good care of my daughter alright and love her with all your heart.''

''I will, I loved her more than anything.''

''After what you went trough I'm happy that at least my girl has found someone who she love.''

He smile at her and remove his arms from the table.

My mother clearly didn't approve about us, but I'm glad that my father is.

We take our leave and I promised them that I will call them if I need anything and that I would stay out of trouble.

As we arrived outside I let out a big breath that I was holding.

''You see? It wasn't that bad.''

''Talk for yourself.'' I hit her lightly on her shoulder and she answer by wrapping her arms around me tightly and she laugh when I try to leave her embrace.

''let's go home.'' she said kissing my cheek.

She open the door so I could enter and took the seat next to me.

The private turn on his seat so he could face us

''Had a good evening?''

''Not bad.''

On the way back, Lara wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kiss the side of my head.

''Your parents didn't seem too angry about us?'' She turn her head towards me.

''My father looked okay with it ,but my mother wasn't okay with it, but you know what Lara? I love you so I don't care at all about what they are thinking.'' I cupped her cheeks with my hands and kiss her the hardest I can.

She moved her arms behind my head and deepen the kiss even more.

I moan into the kiss when her tongue explore every corner of my mouth.

''That's what I'm talking about.'' Pvt Allen said with a whistle while moving his rear view mirror to have a better view on us.

''Girls will you please don't fucked in our truck? Surely you can wait a few more minutes?''

''Oh I wouldn't have a problem with seeing her do that in the truck.''

Lara stopped and her cheeks went red.

Not mine, I wanted more.

''I love you.'' She muttered out of breath.

I moved myself closer to her ear and muttered. ''Let's wait until we are back sweetie, I have a surprised for you.''

Her cheeks went even more red.

* * *

_A huge thanks for reading._

_If you liked it, let me know, it greatly helps my motivation._

_Thanks again for reading and see ya all!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! _

_Thanks again for everyone that has read/follow/fav/review my story, It makes me feel like I'm not writing crap and that people are enjoying my stuff._

_So anyway this chapter will have some mature content, but nothing too explicit._

_As always I do not own anything._

* * *

I'm starting to feel the real after effect of Yamatai now, my nightmares... they horrible, each night I have them and each times it ends horribly.

Also, each time Sam is there to helped me because every times I woke up the only things that can calmed me is her, the way she says that I have nothing to fear, that it was only a dream or just the way she listens to me trying to tell her what happened is... I don't know, comforting to say the least. They feel so real, like I'm truly back there doing it all over again.

The people I've killed are haunting me, their faces... sometimes I close my eyes and I see their faces or the face of Alex, Grim and Roth and I start crying ... I feel so helpless, than Sam once again would hold me in her arms.

I'm going mad, just like those on this nightmarish island, the only thing that keeps me grounded is her, when I'm with her and she tells me that she loves me, It makes me feels normal again, when I'm with her I'm not afraid and feels like my old self.

I guess that with times and with her helps it would be easier... I hope.

Funny, on Yamatai I saved her, but now she's the one saving me.

I've also took the time to start reading that journal, it is I think, from a founder of the kingdom, it's literally a gold mine! Because no one truly knows exactly how the kingdom had risen ,but I've yet to find what the spirit wants, I hope that the answer is near and hopefully it won't be hard to miss.

The doc passed yesterday, she said that my wounds are healing good, I'm not ready to run or climb mountains yet, but I hope that soon I will be able to do some training, I developed a strength and I want to keep it, also Sam said that she founds my abs hot...

So anyway, we went to see Sam's parents, she hates them, she said that they abandoned her long ago, that they do not really cares about her.

They had a lot of different, but I think that they were truly glad to see her well, even if we had to hide the truth. I doubt that they would have believed us anyway, this story is pure madness.

We also told them that we were dating and they took it well, especially her father, who looked at me with his business looks and I got to say the scariest man I ever fought on Yamatai had barely the intensity that he had.

During all our evening, I could see that she was uncomfortable with them, I think that she was glad that I was there to support her.

On our way back , in the truck she starts to kiss me passionately and I returned it gladly, I couldn't get enough of her.

I wanted to stop before I loose all control and we weren't alone, I wasn't about to do a show before these man.

She stopped and muttered to me that she had a surprised for me.

The way she said it... it just turn me on even more.

''Alright girls we got you home.''

''Yeah.. hum thanks.''

''Have a good night ladies.'' He said while laughing.

She took my hand and we exited the truck.

''I'm glad that's over, seeing my parents was so stressing at least now I can relax.''

''Well... they weren't so bad.''

''Yeah ,you should have seen the look on their face, they still clearly thinks that I'm a disgrace to their family.''

''Don't say that.''

''Anyway, like I said I have something that you loved for sure. ''She said with a grin.

I wonder what she means.

I fallow her to our bed chamber.

She takes her laptop and sits on the side of the bed.

I sit besides her and look at what she wants to show me.

My mouth dropped open, it was the footage she took on Yamatai, everything is there.

Roth and Grim arguing about if his tales are true or not, me completely lost in my books, Alex trying to get my attention and even that asshole Dr Whitman.

I tried to speak, to tell her thank you, but nothing came out.

''I thought that you would like to have these, like to remember the good things and all.''

I encircle my arms around her neck.'' Thank you Sam...it's ..'' My voice broke off, a tear came out silently, it was so good to know that I have things left to remember them beside my memory.

I must have sounded sad, these footage are invaluable to me. I was so glad to have them.

''Roth told me... one day before all went to hell... that he was trusting me , that he was sure I was right and he asked me If I had tell you that I loved you, that I was torturing myself by not telling you... I miss him so much. ''I said while leaving her embrace.

She stroke my cheek and wipe out my tear then she gave me one of her brightest smile , my heart finds immediate joy

''Also, this camera saved my life back there, the first night when I didn't knew if you were dead or not, this thing kept me grounded, it reminded me that how much you meant to me, Sam thank you don't know how much it means to me.''

''Oh ? But how much do I mean to you?'' She said lifting one of her eyebrow.

''Everything.'' She leaned closer to me.

''Show me.'' She muttered to me in a voice that send shivers through all my body.

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply, she moan into it when she allowed me to explore her mouth, she moved her arms around my neck and the kiss deepen even more.

I let myself fall into the bed with her atop of me, I moved my hand to her side and bring her closer to me.

I didn't knew what the hell to do and I didn't knew what I was supposed to do. What I was sure of is that I wanted more than just kiss her.

I didn't resist when she took off my top. I lifted my head when she starts to kissed my neck, she smiled against my flesh when I moaned loudly

God what was that, it has send shivers through all of my body. I could feel a need risen within my body... I wanted to make love with her.

When she started to kiss me again and grab both of my breast in her hands. I couldn't resist ,but to moan loudly in her mouth.

I felt good, I could feel my heart going at a thousand mile per hour and I could feel the wetness between my legs, I wanted this, but I was starting to get a little scared.

What if I can't please her?

What if she finds me bad at bed?

I never made love with someone else, I know things... like what 'things' I can do with her, but that's it...and I'm not even sure how to do them...

Damnit I'm thinking too much.

I pushed her a little so I could see her eyes.

Her look changed as soon as she saw my uncertainty on my face.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' She said with concern in her voice.

I didn't knew how to said it so my gaze dropped to the side.

''Hey, Lara, if you're not ready it's okay.'' She moved her hand on my cheek and force me to look at her.

''No Sam. Hum... I want this, it's just...''

''Is it about what Lasky said about your wounds., don't worry Lara we'll take it slow.''

''No...''

''Is it about your scars? Lara I told you that I liked them.'' She said while moving her hands on my big scar on my side.

I shiver at the touch and nearly catch her hand before she touch it again.

''Does that bother you?'' She said removing her hand from it.

''No no...Sam, all my body is your , you don't have to be afraid to .''

She smiled and bent down to kiss it, I let out a another moan when I felt the contact of her lips against my scar.

She turned herself to me and looked concern once more.

''Lara, tell me what is going on, I can feel that something's bothering you.''

''Sam, you just ...you are amazing, your body everything, but... I've never...'' I said timidly.

''Oh... I thought that, well since you had been with girls before... I just thoughts...''

''Ah...I never trusted them enough to do this.''

''Don't worry sweetie, I'll show you... I'll be gentle.'' She said caressing my cheek.

''Now Lara don't you move.'' She said getting out of the bed.

She turned herself to me and smiled wickedly.

''Sam...what are you...'' I trailed off when she took off her T-shirt.

Seeing her with only her bra made my mind run even more crazy.

She smiled even more when she saw the effects it had on me.

She dropped her pant to the floor and was now in only in her underwear.

God it was starting to get hot here, I also forgot to breath and could only stare at her.

''I see that you like what you see.'' She said with a wink.

I nodded stupidly, I couldn't let out a single word.

She took her bra off,slowly, but sooooooo slowly. My mind was ready to blow by the time she had taking it off and seeing her breast made even more crazy.

I just wanted to jump on her now.

By the time she took of her last piece of underwear, I couldn't take it.

''Sam...'' I said in a begging tone.

''What is it sweetie?'' She said with a grin.

''I'm going mad here...do something before my senses was ready to blow.''

''Will do honey ...will do...''She said in a voice that turn me on even more.

She approached the bed and lay atop of my half-naked body.

She kissed me deeply while taking off my bra.

Once my breast were exposed, she took one to her mouth and grabbed the other with her hand.

I moaned loudly at the feeling and could resist ,but to cry even louder when she did the same to the other.

She smiled at me once again when she saw all it did to me.

She moved her lips to mine once more while removing my belt, after she took off both my pants and underwear., we were now both naked.

''Hum better now.'' She said with lust in her eyes.

She slowly kissed her way down my body and stopped each time she found a spots that made me cried out her name.

''God, Lara you're wet.'' She said with a chuckle.

''Sam...please...'' I begged her to end my pain, my senses were on overload.

''Okay Lara, so tell me if you are uncomfortable or if you want me to stop alright?''

''Please...do something...'' I begged again

She smiled at me and moved her finger around the spot that desperately needed attention.

''Sam!''

She giggle and leaned forward, in an instant her mouth was on the area that needed attention.

''SAM!'' I cried from the deep of my throat, moving my hand behind her head to bring her even more closer to me.

_In the meantime..._

I was cleaning my assault rifle, it was only a few days and it was so boring guarding these two chicks, but hell yeah tonight it wasn't.

''Hey Allen do you think we should tell them that we can hear them.'' He said to me pointing the flat that we're guarding with his hand.

''What?! And spoiling their fun forget it.''

''Bff you just want to have them in your bed.''

''Hey! It's true that I would give all my money to aid in person to what's going on now, but I know their kind, with these girls, it's 'no men allowed' especially Lara.'' I said putting my assault rifle back in his case.

''Right... and you would let that stopped you?'' He said opening the window.

''Unlike you James I'm a gentlemen and I let girls who don't like the company of men alone, because let's face it. If you tried to have your way with them you would be fried to dust.''

''You're so full of shit I can't believe it, what I meant earlier is...'' He trailed off when a distant cry of Lara could be heard.

''Hell Yeah, James I want night duty from now on.''

''What I was saying is we should at least tell them to lower the volume a bit because hell, we can hear them from the street.''

''Go tell them.'' I said in a provoking tone.

''Or maybe you're right and I shouldn't disturb them.'' He said before sitting in his seat more comfortably.

''Now you're talking.'' I said doing the same.

We went silent to hear better what was going on in that building.

My mind went in all the directions at what they were doing.

The radio rang, someone tries to contacted us.

''Damnit why now?''

''Pvt Allen here.'' I said when I opened the channel.

''This is Captain Hudson, how our young lovebirds are doing?''

I went silent when I tried to think of an answer.

A another distant moan of the girls upstairs made my search for an answer more difficult.

''Pvt?''

''Yes Sir! They are doing well.''

''Good. Tell them that I'm coming to see them for tomorrow, can you tell them also that they should ready themselves for the press because they can't shut their mouth about them .''

''Hum negative sir, they are...'' My cheeks went red as my explanation ran out.

''They are what Pvt.'' He said in an authoritative tone .

''Hum... they are...busy to say the least, like in a super private moment, or like-''

''I think I get it soldier, just tell them when they are less busy, also I want you to chase everyone that works for the press I don't want anyone skulking around their place,Is that understood.''

''Yes Sir!''

''Captain Hudson out.''

I release the breath I was holding.

''Shit, next time you answer.''

'' 'They are in a super private moment' bff.'' He said shaking his head with a grin.

''Just shut up now, I'm trying to listen.''

_Later that night..._

Sam and I were both panting heavily, I was exhausted and as well as her.

After we both tossed over the edge and cried out each others name from the back of our throat, we both let our body falls on the bed.

We stay silent , trying to catch our breath and let our body recover from our pure demonstration of love.

She broke the silence with a giggle.

''What's funny?'' I say moving my body closer to hers while moving my head on her shoulder.

''Lara, it was perfect.'' She said moving her arm around me to bring me even closer to her..

''It was?'' I said lifting my head from her shoulder to looked at her.

She was tracing one of my scar on my arms, I don't think I would let anyone else touch them. Usually when I touched them it's like reviving the moments I got it, but now it's like she's healing me...rebuilding me.

I moved even closer to her.

''Wow Lara... you were wonderful, It never felt that good before, just wow.''

I couldn't resist ,but to grin at her words.

''I just wanted to try to make you feel good just as you've made me feel like going to heaven and back.''

She giggled at my words.

''Well, I got to say that I've never seen a girl who was crying that loud.''

''Hum was that bad?'' I said with a giggle.

''No it wasn't. But I've got to say, you are tight Lara, I don't know how you could have taken it if it was a man.''

''No chance in hell that it would have happened.'' I said with a grin.

I was never interested in men, never will.

She laughs and give me her brightest smile that could warm all my life forever.

I can see in her eyes all the love she has for me, she care about me, I always knew it, but now that we're lovers I can see a difference.

''Lara?''

''Yes sweetheart.'' I immediately said.

''Why are you looking at me like that.'' She must have seen that I was staring at her.

I stood silent for a moment to try to find the words that could show her my feelings. ''I love you Sam.''

''I love you too'' She said before kissing me.

After our short , but loving kiss. I let my head falls on her shoulder again and moved my arms around her,

She moved her arm on my back me and bring me closer.

''You've just made me the most happiest woman now Sam.'' I said in a content tone.

''You've done the same with me Lara, I'm so happy with you, promised me you will never leave me for any reasons.''

''I promise .'' I said instantly, I can't think of my world without her, she's the one holding me together and I love her too much to abandoned her. I would give up all my plans of adventures if she would asked me to.

She smiled at my answer.'' And you Sam do you promised me to never leave my side.''

''I promise you.'' She said kissing my forehead.

I couldn't stop a grin, I was just way too happy.

She made me forget about everything, there wasn't a Yamatai or any dead friends in my mind this evening, just her.

In her arms, I have nothing to be afraid of...I don't think the nightmares are going to haunt me tonight...

_In the morning..._

I slowly open my eyes to see the beautiful face of a sleepy Sam.

Our legs were tangled together and we were still in each other arms.

A grin comes to my face as I remember the events of last night, I had sex for the first time and wow that was bloody perfect, I never felt that good before and doing the same for her was so satisfying.

The bed was messy , the sheets were barely covering us and our clothes were scattered around the floor.

I move some strand hair behind her ear to have a better look at her face.

I couldn't stop to stare at the woman I love so much.

She must have feel me staring because she opens her eyes and smiled at me when she realized that I'm awake.

''Good morning sweetie.'' She said in the most adorable tone ever.

''Hey.'' I muttered to her.

''Had a good night I see.''

''Yes no nightmares, thanks to you.'' I said kissing her lips lightly.

''I've done nothing.'' She said innocently.

''Oh yes you silly you've done nothing.''

We stay there cuddling all morning and none of us broke the silence, we were content and way too comfortable that way.

Sam was tracing nearly all my scars again, she seems to like them very much. I don't know why ,but I like the feeling of her fingers tracing them.

A strong noise comes from my stomach and make Sam laugh so adorably.

''Hum what about we go out of bed to eat? I'm starving.''

''I see that honey.'' she said with a giggle.

''So what do you say?''

Before I had the time to react she moved her body a top of me .

''Sam!''

''What? You don't liked it when I'm doing this?'' She moved her hands on me and stop over my breast to caress them.

I moan lightly at the feeling of her hands on me.

''I do... and I do like yours too'' I also moved my hands on her breasts.

She shudders at my touch and smiled wickedly.

A heat grows between my legs as she lean on me to moved her mouth on my breast.

''Breakfast can wait.'' I said before cupping her cheeks to kissed her passionately.

I think we wont eat this morning.

_Later that day..._

I was continuing to translate the journal while Sam was on her laptop.

I made an interesting discovery, the writer of the journal speaks of a woman who apparently is the sun queen ,but without her power, like she didn't discover them yet. Also, they are talking about another island in the dragon's triangle, a smaller one were they found a temple.

Very intriguing it must be -

''Lara, as much as I like to see you into your works, you have to see this.''

I dropped my books and stopped behind her.

''What is it?'' I said while moving my arms around her and leaning to see what was on the computer.

My month dropped .

''Four member of the SS endurance found by US marine ship, apparently a powerful storm caused the wreckage of the ship.'' She said pointing the article.

''And I've check your email, you have receive a thousand, most are from journalist.''

''Oh shit, what- ''

A knock on the door stopped me.

Sam was about to stood up to answer, but I stopped her

''I'm going to open.''

When I open the door I see one of the soldiers that is guarding us.

''Hello.'' He said nervously.

''Hi, James is it?''

''Yes.'' He looked very nervous and just stood there.

''Did you came here just to stand there or you have something to say.''

''Right, it's... first Cpt Hudson will pass by today.''

Just the moment I was starting to feel right at home, now a big reminder of everything that happened will be coming.

''Also...it's about... last night when you were...''

I could feel a heat rising to my face, God I hope he doesn't mean that.

''While... you mean when we went to see Sam's parents?'' I said timidly.

''No, also this morning, I mean... when you were... having...I mean when you were doing your...things, we could hear you even on the street.'' He said avoiding my gaze.

My cheeks went even more red.

It was my turn to turn silent.

Sam moved her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder.

''Oh, excuse my girlfriend, she got very exited last night when I-''

''Sam stop!''

''What? Lara you are way to timid about your sex experiences and sorry, but I think you will have to live with it because she's not about to lower the volume when were having-''

''Sam!''

''Alright sweetie alright.''

She kissed me on the cheek before heading back into our bedroom.

He cleared his throat when the silence between us was starting to get long.

God, It was so humiliating.

''Hum I better be returning to my duty.''

''Yeah right.'' I said closing the door.

When I return to her she had this grin, she had succeed at making me so uncomfortable with the soldier, I think I won't be able to look at them in the eyes anymore.

''You aren't going to lower the volume when were doing it will you?''

''No, I'm not about to.'' I said sitting besides her.

She moved and sits on my lap and kiss me lightly on my forehead.

''Lara I've been thinking.''

''Hum?''

''We should do couple stuff, you know when two people love each others they go to places together and it's been a while we didn't went to a club, what about we go for a date tonight.''

''Ah Sam you know I hate those places.''

''Oh c'mon last time it wasn't so bad.''

''Last time? The time you said that it would have sexy girls ,but I had like six guys that tried to have their ways with me.''

''You just have yourself to blame for, because it was full of gay girls , but you were just too busy at chasing the guys away from me.''

''I remember punching one when he tried to kiss me.''

She laughs at my words, I couldn't stop a smile, her laugh fills me with joy.

''Ah happy times, Lara please ?'' She said in a tone I know too well, the one she used when she wants something.

''But this time it's about us''

I know she likes those places, but me I prefer quieter places, i'm nervous when around too many people and after Yamatai, I have a bad feelings about this.

''Yeah sure Lara, because I want everyone to know that you are mine.''

She pinned me down on the crouch.

''Mine.'' she said with a smile.

''I'm all yours.'' I muttered to her.

She cupped my cheeks and lean forward, our lips met instantly, the kiss deepen, I moved my arms on her back to bring her closer to me, our body were pressed against each other.

Another knock on the door interrupt us.

''Damnit if it is those damn soldiers...'' Sam said leaving my embrace.

I stood up and went to answer at the door.

When I opened this time an old men in a military uniform is towering over me.

I jumped and try to replace my messy hair as fast as I can.

''Captain Hudson!'' I said nervously, I could feel a heat rising again to my cheeks.

''Hello, were you busy?'' She said lifting an eyebrow.

''No we were just...'' I trailed off when I think about what we were doing.

''Planning!'' I cried when I find some weak explanation.

''Right...'' He said convinced. '' Can I come on in?''

I nod and move to the side so he could come on in.

''Do you want something to drinks?''

''No thank you.''

''Sam! It's the Cpt Hudson.'' I said when I joined Sam.

''Oh hello sir.''

He nodded his head to her.

I sit besides her and grab Sam's hand in mine so I could calm myself.

Our fingers intertwine immediately and she smiled at me warmly, It reassured me a little.

''Doctor Catherine told me you were doing fine.''

''Yes she took good care of me.'' I said smiling at Sam.

''Yes ,but I did more than that.''

My cheeks went red immediately at her words.

''So, I'm happy that you are feeling better, you have a lot of willpower anyone would have gone mad after what you went through.''

My look dropped to the floor as I remember Yamatai.

I close my eyes and hear gunshots, roar of undead samurai and-

''Lara.'' Sam said with concerns.

She moved her hand on my cheek and squeeze my hand.

''I'm alright, just... It will take some time.'' I looked into her caring eyes and all the dark thoughts of Yamatai vanished.

''I know this, before doing this I was in the air force, I was a pilot of a combat chopper.'' He said taking a seat at the opposite of us.

He moved his elbows on his thighs and he dropped his gaze on us.

''I've seen a lot of actions, but a lot, my last mission went to shit, it was in a market somewhere in Iraq , our men were stuck and outnumbered to one against ten. '' It was clearly a painful memory to him.

He took a deep breath and continue.

''We were the only support they had, a divisions of armoured vehicles were on their way ,but it was clear that they wouldn't have made it in time. The enemy had AA rockets and since it was a danger close operation it was sure that if wer stayed there, we would fried up too. My friend, Denis, he was my gunner, had been for years, he told me that we had to go, but I was the pilot and I choose to stay, I knew some of the men down there, I couldn't let them died. I dodge five rockets and three missed us because of our flares, but one hit us directly in the engine.''

''You've crashed? ''Sam said surprised.

He nodded silently.

''Denis died during the crash, I was stuck in the cockpit and the crash site were swarming with enemies, I had only my pistol, I thought I was going to die,but the tanks finally arrived to save the day.'' He said while dropping the gaze to the floor.

''But too late, everyone was dead.''His voice was full of sadness, his face was full of remorse.

''God, I'm sorry'' I said in a warming tone to try to console him.''

''They gave me a full pack of medals, but it was over for me, I wouldn't pilot another helicopter in my life.''

''But how did you found yourself at guarding the triangle with the navy.''

''Well that's confidential.'' He said with a grin

He moved his hand to his side.

''What I was trying to tell his it's been ten years since that event and sometimes I think about it, would I done differently, what would had happened if I was better. '' HE looked directly in my eyes.

''You Lara, I see that look on your face, you think that you could have done better? Or save everyone?''

''I...''

''Well, you shouldn't torture yourself with that because no matter what you thinks, it won't change. So just enjoy what you got left.'' he pointed Sam with his hand.

I think he's right at some point, I shouldn't torture myself with that, I'm still alive and I should live for what I saved not weep for what I have lost.

''But did you killed people?''

''Sam! You don't asked this to a soldier.'' I said while hitting her lightly on her shoulder.

Roth told me that a long time ago, that it's one first things you never asked a soldier, never! He said that it was hard enough to kill people , and they didn't need someone to asked them questions about it.

''Sorry.'' She said in an apologizing tone

He looked at her with his eyes , the same I've seen on Roth when I asked him the same questions years ago.

''All you need to know is that I've seen my share of killing.''

I know bloody well the feeling of taking lives, too well.

''I'm sorry I should have known better than to asked you, I know well that it's not easy.'' She said looking at me with caring eyes.

She hugs me and as I do the same, I held her tightly.

The feeling disappear soon when I see her smile on her face, that smile... the sun of my life.

''Anyway, did you looked at the journal Lara?''

''Yes I did and I've learned a few things, like it's been writing by some of the founder of the kingdom I think, it's wonderful because the rise of the sun queen is a mystery.''

''I know that history is very important and all, but anything that advance us ?''

''well maybe, it spoke of a woman and I believe that's Himiko, but I'm not sure.''

Sam shudders at the name and I squeeze her hand and smile at her to give her some comfort.

''What's interesting is that she doesn't have any power, assuming that's her, but they spoke of a temple that they found on an island in the triangle not far from Yamatai.''

''Hum interesting, I shall recommend my superior about this, good catch.''

''Well I'm not done , I still have a lot of pages to decipher.''

''So the Dr Lasky told me that you have healed well, when do you think you could come to our headquarter in the States.''

''Not soon , she still have her to rest and decompress about what happened.'' She said before I could answer.

I smiled at her , she's way too caring about me.

''Well, just tell me when you are feeling well enough, these islands are not going anywhere.''

''So is that all because we have to prepare, Lara and I have a date tonight.''

''Sam...'' I said embarrassed.

''I see, wouldn't want to disturb that, but one last thing, I will go back to Washington in two days. But before I go you will have to come with me to answer some questions about the wreckage to the public, you mustn't forget that you can't speak about Yamatai so I will have a story made for you so you won't have to make one .''

''Why?Lara needs time to recover she doesn't need to answer questions about this, especially if she has to lie.''

''I need your testimony about what happened, so my superior have some free hands back at home, you as well Samantha you will have to speaks to the camera.''

I let out a sight, talking about it to the press is one of the last things I want to do.

''Not tomorrow ,but the day after. I will call you and explained to you everything else, also do NOT answer any questions until that day, does that understood.''

Sam and I nodded.

''Good.'' He said getting on his feet.

''Now you two have a good date and try not to do any waves okay?''

''Lara always plays safe don't worry.''

After the captain departed. The rest of the day passed rapidly.

Sam couldn't wait to go clubbing tonight,Damn that I hate these moments when it' her that she decided what she wanted me to wear.

''Lara... just let me wear what I wear best, I don't need to have fancy dress and all I've got my own style.'' I said throwing away a robe that I think doesn't suit me at all.

''I know sweetie I love your style, I really do, but I want you to be sexy tonight okay? It's a date, not a hike in the forest .'' I hate it when she make wear dress that show too much of my body I hate been staring at by horny boys.

After an hour, she finally choose and we're good to go.

''Go you're hot Lara.'' She said encircling her arms around my neck when I'm done changing myself.

''I could say the same about you.'' I said dropping my gaze to the floor.

''What's wrong sweetie.''

''It's just that I'm nervous around people, you know I always get nervous around strangers , but it's different after.. you know.''

''Hey when were there , if you don't feeling well just tell me and we'll go okay.''

''Okay.'' I said looking at her .

She answer me with a grin and grab my hand and leads me outside our flat.

Pvt Allen is standing on guard outside and let out a whistle when he see's us approaching.

''Going on a date I see?''

''Yes.''

''Well get aboard and we'll go.''

We embark in the rear seats of the hummer.

Sam tells them where she wants us to go.

God I'm nervous about this. Damn I prefer those nights when we're just cuddling in each others arms.

It wasn't far so i didn't took long before we arrived.

''Have fun girls.'' Allen said when we arrived.

''Yeah we'll be waiting for you here, have fun.''

Sam opens the door and leads me into the club.

Damn there are people here, my heart beats very fast I have to calm myself...it was a bad idea.

We arrived at the bar and order two beers.

Usually I don't drink alcohol, but for her I'm wiling to have a couple of sips.

''Hey you're okay Lara.'' She said squeezing my hand lightly.

''Yeah...just try to enjoy.''

After she's done with her beer she stood up and turned herself to me.

''I'm going to dance, you're with me Lara?''

My heartbeat increased even more, damnit I would fin more easy to climb a mountain than to dance.

''I think I'll just stay here, the music is just too fast for me, I've yet to recover, my side hurts when I'm doing too much physical works.''

''Yeah last night you weren't though.''

''Sam!''

A man next to us laughs when he heard what she just said.

I feel a heat rising to my cheeks, she done it again, she made me uncomfortable.

''Alright just come when you're ready.'' She said getting away to the dance floor.

I just stood here staring at her dancing, her body following the music, her curves, her...I trailed off and thinks of what I wanted to do to her once we're back.

I couldn't stop, but to smile.

''Hey.'' A woman said sitting next to me.

''Hi.'' I said turning my head to her, she's cute to say the least.

''Can I sit here.''

I nodded, I had to use all my strength not to stare below her neck

''So enjoying yourself.''

''I try to.'' I said letting out a sight.

''So you've come with someone?'' She said moving her elbows on the table.

I don't answer and just continue to stare at my girlfriend on the dance floor.

''I see.'' She said looking at the direction I was staring. ''Then why are you not with her.''

''It's just... I'm not comfortable dancing around so many people and...my sides are healing.''

''Oh? you got hurt?''

''I prefer not to talk about it.''

''She's cute and you are too.'' She said with a wink.

I smiled weakly at words.

''You shouldn't stay here, go get her.''

I dropped my gaze to her again, she's right I shouldn't stay at the back here when the woman of my life is there.

''You're right.'' I said jumping on my feet.

I walk with determination and arrived in front of her.

''Hey Lara!''

I encircle my arms around her and kiss her deeply, she return the kiss eagerly.

She moaned as my tongue explore her mouth.

We were staring at by some people around us , but I didn't care I just wanted to do something that says, she's mine.

She smiled at me and we dance the rest of the evening.

I'm not good at dancing , but I try to fallow her movements and I guess I wasn't that bad.

''Sam!'' I cried so she could hear me

''Yes sweetie?!',

''What if we take a break?!''

''Sure honey!''

We go to the bar and sits.

I moved my hand to my side, it hurts a bit , but I keep it to myself, she's enjoying this, she does not need to spoil her fun.

''I'm going to the bathroom Lara.''

I nodded my head to her and smiled warmly.

I fallow her with my eyes until she's no longer visible.

A man sits at me side, he's drunk and he's openly staring at my breast.

''Hey pretty woman... wanna...have quick roll with me?''

''Get lost.'' I didn't even looked at him, I'm just disgusted by this.

''I see you want this.'' He said approaching me.

A fine observation, I thought to myself.

''I don't like men.''

''Hey! Me too!'' He says stupidly.

''Well it's the only thing we have in common.'' I said not even looking at him.

He then dropped his head on the table, he has passed out.

I take a seat to a next table and wave my hand to her when she comes back.

''Who's that man at the table?'' She said sitting in my lap.

''Ah just a drunk who tried to have his way with me.''

She giggled and we pass a good moment there just kissing each other, I couldn't get enough of her.

I was finally enjoying myself, well maybe we could come back...

''Hey you two, I think you're done with the show, get a room, you aren't alone here!'' The boss of the place said.

Our mouth departed for the need of air, My cheeks went red when I realized that we were staring at.

''Right ,right.'' Sam stood up and grabbed my hand.

''Where we going?'' I stood up and followed her.

''Home.'' The answer surprised me, usually she would stay longer than this.

Once outside she stopped me and turn to kiss me deeply once more, she departed before I could deepen it even more, I felt a little disappointed , I wanted a longer kiss.

''But don't worry the night is far from over.'' She muttered to my ear before heading to the truck.

I smiled and shook my head.

''God I love this woman.'' I muttered to me before following her.

* * *

_Originally, I intended to have a brawl where Lara would have beaten some guys, then got arrested, but I thought that they should have a break so I decided to leave that idea behind._

_Hope you enjoy , thanks again for reading and don't be afraid to give me your feedback, it's my source of motivation._

_See you soon._


End file.
